Fyrirgefðu mér
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Christensen milliárdos, aki Amerika és Dánia között ingázik. Sigurður az asszisztense, aki teljesíti minden kívánságát, bár néha a pokolba kívánja őt. Kettejük viszonyát még jobban kiélezi a felbukkanó norvég... DenNor, DenIce. Sötétebb, erőszakosabb, slash. Tizennyolc pluszos tartalom.
1. 1 fejezet

**Fyrirgefðu mér**

Denny megbűvölten figyelte a férfit. Lukas alig egy percre hagyta magára a hotel hálószobájában, csak annyira, hogy lekapcsolja a lámpát, és behozzon néhány gyertyát hangulatvilágításnak. Sercenve lobbant a gyufa, az éledő láng meleg fénye táncolt a testén, éles árnyékokkal rajzolta körbe az izmokat, amiket korábban elrejtett az öltöny. Megcsillant a csaton, amivel félretűzte az örökké a szemébe lógó tincset. Nem sokkal ezelőtt Lukas azt mondta, hogy letöri a kezét, ha hozzáér a hajához. Vágyta a pillanatot, mikor majd egymáshoz simulnak, és ő majd elgyengülve omlik a karjaiba, megfeledkezik mindenről, és akkor végre a hajába túrhat, hogy hátrarántsa a fejét és megkóstolhassa a nyaka bőrét.

Elkószáló gondolatait visszaterelte a helyükre Lukas merev csípője. Úgy sétált oda hozzá, hogy alig mozdult jobbra-balra, pedig Denny már megidealizálta, hogy fog festeni, mikor az ölébe húzza. Meg ha leteperi. Tulajdonképpen nagyon sok pozícióban képzelte már el kettejüket.

Lukas semleges arccal, félrebillentett fejjel nézte őt. Mások azt mondták volna, hogy unott, de Denny látta a szemében a dévaj tüzet, hallotta nehéz lélegzetét.

– Fordulj hasra – mordult a férfi vágytól rekedten.

Az addig egymást kergető gondolatok egyszerre megtorpantak. Rengeteg forgatókönyvet írt ehhez az éjszakához – ez a mondat azonban egyikben sem szerepelt.

– Parancsolsz?

Lukas két kézzel nyúlt az álla alá, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

– Fordulj hasra – ismételte sürgetően. – Ha engem akarsz, akkor fizetned kell.

– Aha, hogyne – félrelegyintette a kezét. – Sajnálom, nem vagyok az aláfekvő-típus.

A csípőjénél megragadta Lukast, az ölébe rántotta és átfordult vele, hogy a kinyújtózott férfi alatta feküdjön. Végre belemarkolt a hajába, mire a norvég dühösen felszisszent.

– Te viszont annak tűnsz – duruzsolta kedvesen.

Meg akarta harapni a füle alatt az érzékeny bőrt, hogy érezze, ahogy a másik megborzong, Lukas azonban szó szerint lerúgta magáról. Nyekkenve terült ki a padlószőnyegen, a másik pedig felállt, végigmérte, és visszabújt az ingébe, hogy elrejtse meztelenségét.

– Kifelé! – vakkantotta.

– Hogy mi?

– Jól hallottad. Kifelé.

Döbbenten bámult rá. Tíz másodperccel később az arcába csapódó ajtót bámulta ugyanazzal a döbbenettel.

– Mi a franc? – fakadt ki.

Ököllel kezdte döngetni a lakosztály ajtaját, de Lukas válaszra sem méltatta. Megrángatta a kilincset, de az a kártya nélkül nem engedett.

A folyosó másik végén lévő ajtó kinyílt, és egy vénséges vén matróna dugta ki rajta a fejét, hogy leteremtse őt, amiért hangoskodik. A néninek torkára forrt a szó, döbbenten végigmérte Dennyt, aki kihívó mozdulattal szétcsapta a karjait.

– Most meg mit bámul, ha?!

A nyanya fülig vörösödött és becsapta az ajtót.

Denny dülöngélve indult meg a lift felé. Rémlett neki, hogy a kocsija hátsó ülésén maradt még egy pár üveg Gilbert spéci söreiből. Ugyan már eleve részeg volt, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy elviselje az elutasítást.

* * *

Íme, Christensen Densen: huszonhat éves aranyifjú, a szélturbinákat és informatikai rendszereket gyártó és üzemeltető DanVind vállalat ifjú vezérigazgatója. A mesterdiplomája megszerzése után, még az apja figyelő tekintetével a hátában kezdett dolgozni a vállalatnál. Szemtelenül tehetséges, szükség esetén maga is be tudna rúgni egy szélerőművet. Az apja azt mondta, hogy ő még csak milliomos, a fiából majd milliárdos lesz, és valóban – változtatásokat javasolt, amik meghozták a várt eredményeket. Csillaga hamar emelkedni kezdett, és belépett egy gazdag emberekből álló klubba, amit a tagok csak „ _Hetalia"-_ néven emlegetnek.

Három évvel ezelőtt az idősebb Densen elhunyt. A fia átvette a céget, de a gyász nem változtatta meg, továbbra is az a jóképű, örökké vidám férfi, akinek mosolyra görbülő ajkai láttán nők hadai gyengülnek el és omlanak a lába elé. Meg férfiak. Ilyesmiből nem csinál ügyet. Bizonyára azért, mert Christensen Densennek egyetlen ura és parancsolója van: önnön pénisze.

Sigurður gyűlölte őt ezért.

Íme, Christensen Densen másik oldala: a tehetsége és a remek memóriája miatt mindent megjegyez elsőre, ezért soha életében nem törte magát keményebben semmiért. Jólétbe született, sosem szenvedett hiányt semmiben. A születése után az anyja lelépett, az apja pedig nem nősült újra, inkább őt kényeztette. Testvérei nincsenek, ezért soha nem kellett még egy kicsit sem osztozkodnia.

Christensen Densen Sigurður szemében egy öntelt és felfuvalkodott hólyag, aki nem tudja értékelni a munkát, nem érzi a dolgok értékét, és aki nem becsüli a méltóságot. Nincs benne olyan, hogy önmérséklet. Ha egyszer alsóbb tájékról eljut az agyáig a vörös kód, akkor csak és kizárólag a szexre tud gondolni, amit nem él meg teljes szépségében, inkább lealacsonyítja egy állatias szükségletig. Eljár ezekre a „gazdag vagyok, ideje megmutatnom a többieknek is"-bulikra, ahonnét rendszerint hajnal kettőkor szokott hazaesni, kivéve akkor, ha felszed valakit, akkor hazakíséri az illetőt. Egyébként mattrészeg. Általában mindig.

És nem mellesleg Sigurður főnöke. A szerződésében az áll, hogy ő Herra Densen személyi titkára. Inkább nevezné magát rabszolgának vagy házimanónak.

A munkájáért cserébe lakhatást és teljes ellátást kap, némi zsebpénzzel. A fizetését ő maga határozta meg, mikor jelentkezett Dennynél munkára, két nappal az idősebb Densen halála, és hárommal a temetése előtt. Egy hete volt Dániában, nem beszélte a nyelvet, nem voltak papírjai, szállása, pénze, szép kilátásai vagy bárminemű reménye a jövőre nézve. Csak egy félárva izlandi srác volt, aki meglógott a drogfüggő anyja elől, és maga sem tudja, hogyan de végül egy hónapig tartó kalandozás után kikötött Koppenhágában. Éppen egy hidat keresett, amiről majd a vízbe öli magát. Kiöltözött a jeles eseményhez: a pincér-ruháját vette fel.

Komoly elhatározásába, hogy öngyilkos lesz, erősen belerondított, hogy valószínűleg ő volt az egyetlen olyan ember Dániában, aki a legegyszerűbb angol kifejezéseken kívül egy büdös szót nem beszélt semmilyen nyelvet, ennek megfelelően rossz irányba indult.

Órák hosszat bolyongott, fázósan markolta a felkarjait – a kabátját az előző este két, gyanús kinézetű alak elvitte, és ő ez ellen nem tehetett semmit –, és azon gondolkodott, hogy talán egyszerűbb lenne elfeküdni itt az árokparton, úgyis olyan hideg van, hogy gyorsan megfagyna. Séta közben mindinkább eltévedt, és kikötött a krőzus negyedben. Az egyik villa előtt sok autó parkolt, nagydarab biztonsági emberek motozták meg a befelé igyekvő népeket. Az ajtóban egy szigorú arcú nő a csúnyábbakat, kövérebbeket és bugyutább kinézetűeket kapásból hazaküldte.

Sigurður el akart kullogni a melákok mellett, de az egyik elkapta a karjánál fogva, és hiába makogott nekik, hogy ő nem tudja, mi van itt, ő nem ide jön és eresszék, még az anyanyelvén sem tudott abban a pillanatban egy épkézláb mondatot összerakni, az ilyen gorilláknak meg általában nem erőssége az idegennyelv. Megnémult és fülig vörösödött, mikor az egyik férfi az ágyékát is végigtapogatta. Élete első intim pillanatát nem pont így képzelte el, éppen ezért teljes sokkban létezett, mikor odalökték a szigorú arcú nő elé, aki kritikus szemmel végigmérte és intett, hogy menjen befelé.

Az ajtón belépve egy másodperc alatt elbizonytalanodott. Egy méretes hallba lépett be, ahol mindössze két ajtó volt: egy jobbra, egy pedig a folyosó végén. A jobb oldali ajtóval szemközt sorakoztattak fel húsz széket, amiből egy drágábbnak tűnt, mint Sigurður egész élete. A székek előtt kecskelábú asztalkára vizet és egy kosár pogácsát tettek, a falak mentén lévőeken pedig kisebb szobrok álltak. Sütött arról a helyről a gazdagság.

Zabszemmel a fenekében somfordált el a folyosó túlfelére, ahol leült az egyetlen szabad székre, és megpróbált elsüllyedni. Úgy érezte, hogy a szobában álldogáló három biztonsági őr mind őt nézi, és legszívesebben pokolra küldené.

A szigorú arcú nő bejött az ajtó elől, rábökött egy emberre a sorban, és anélkül, hogy egy szót szólt volna, bement a hosszanti falon lévő ajtón. A férfi sietően utána. Nem egész három perc múlva feldúltan sietett ki rajta, és bentről a nő kiszólt pattanó, zord hangon:

– Næste!

Az ajtó mellett posztoló biztonsági őr rábökött az egyik jelentkezőre, és csettintett, hogy takarodjon be. Sigurður ezek után egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a szerveit akarják eladni. A harmadik ilyen után leesett neki, hogy valószínűleg egy állásinterjún van. Tekintettel arra, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy egyáltalán hogyan került ide, és mi történik itt, pontosan tudta, hogy esélytelen. Csak azért maradt, mert egy fűtött helyiségben ült, és a gorillák nem verték agyon, amikor elsomfordált inni egy pohár vizet, meg venni a kosárból két pogácsát. Ezt megismételte még egyszer. Miután a gorilla beküldte az asztalkához a legközelebb ülőt, elfoglalta a helyét, és már ülve falatozgatott.

Másfél napja akkor evett először.

Kis idő múltán egészen elengedett, és visszatért az élni akarása. Az esélytelenek nyugalma megakadályozta, hogy izguljon. Jóllakott, nézelődött, figyelte a népeket. Három órát dekkolt azon a széken, mikor a kellemes, nyitott szemmel pilledésből felzavarta a csettintés és a szerény személyére mutató ujj.

Kicsit csalódottan kelt fel, és ment be a szobába. Sajnálta, hogy megint mehet ki a hidegbe.

Nem volt kérdés, hogy ki a főnök. Az ajtóval szemközti asztal mögött a szigorú arcú nő volt a klasszikus titkárnő, a négyzetes szemüveggel, összeszorított szájjal és műgyöngysorral a nyakában. A körmei dühösen kopogtak a klaviatúrán, arcán villódzott a monitor kék fénye. Sigurður úgy óvakodott be, mintha az életéért is elnézést szeretne kérni. Már csak azért, mert ebből a dolgozószobából is kifizethette volna a komplett házat odahaza Izlandon, rendezhette volna az anyja adósságait, fizethette volna az elvonóját és gond nélkül elélt volna élete végéig. Ehhez köze lehetett a kádnyi méretű bőrfotelnek, amibe leültették, meg a falon lógó Dalí-festménynek.

Dalí alatt Denny ült, kibontott nyakkendővel, az asztalkáján keresztbe tett lábbal. A zakója a padlón hevert, tizenegy üres sörösüveg mellett. A másik oldalán egy huszonnégy férőhelyes sörösláda volt, amiből csak a korábbi hét üveg hiányzott. Mikor Sigurður bejött, Denny éppen egy üveg akvavittel ismerkedett. A kétharmada már elfogyott.

Akár reggel óta iszik, akár nem, azért csodálta, hogy tud egyenesen ülni. Vagy ráfókuszálni az arcára és villantani az irányában egy széles mosolyt.

– Hvad hedder det? – szegezte neki a kérdést a nő.

Sigurður gyorsan felé nézett, és ellőtte azt a dán mondatot, amit az elmúlt egy hétben sikerült megtanulnia és alaposan begyakorolnia:

– Jeg taler ikke dansk. – Nem beszélek dánul.

– Angolul ért? – vonta fel a szemét a nő.

– Csak kicsi. Nem jó.

A nő dühösen megforgatta a szemét, és csak azért nem zavarta ki azonnal, mert Denny a fal mellett hangosan felröhögött. Aztán böfögött egy nagyot és Sigurðurra vigyorgott.

– Azt'n hogyan kerültél akkor ide?

– Nem értem, ismételje meg kérem egy kicsit lassabban.

Kezdett visszatérni a kezdeti idegessége. Nem akart itt lenni, lehet, hogy inkább kapásból kifelé kellett volna vennie az irányt.

Denny böfögött még egyet, és lassabban kérdezte:

– Hogy – jöttél – ide?

– Hajóval. Izlandi vagyok.

– Igen? – kérdezte Denny és még érdeklődőbb lett. Még a lábát is levette az asztalról.

Közvetlenül utána végigmérte, tetőtől talpig. Megkérte, hogy álljon fel, menjen hozzá közelebb és forduljon körbe. Mindezek után megkérdezte, hogy milyen fizetést képzelt el magának.

Sigurður csak bámult rá kerek szemekkel.

– Nem tudom, mi van itt – mondta végül bizonytalanul, és zavartan a falak felé intett.

A titkárnő közben végig csépelte a billentyűzetet. Kezdte zavarni, de nem mert szólni, hogy hagyja abba, mert a saját gondolatait sem hallja. Denny éppen a legegyszerűbb angollal próbálkozott, majd még egy kör akvavit után, hangos csuklások közepette, visszaváltott dánra és egyre hangosabban mondta, hiába ismételgette Sigurður, hogy nem beszél dánul.

A titkárnő egy vakkantással elhallgattatta a főnökét, majd felé fordította a képernyőt, és Sigurður elolvashatta, mennyire nem tud a Google izlandiul. A lényeg lejött: itt kéne laknia a házban, főz, mos és takarít, vagyis azt csinálja, mint otthon, csak kap érte fizetést és nincs ott az anyja, aki meghatározott időnként belövi magát és vagy megpróbálja megölni őt, vagy saját magát, vagy csak összehányja/fossa a szobát, amit utána neki kell feltakarítani.

Habozás nélkül rábólintott, és eszébe se jutott, hogy odakinn van még egy kupac ember, aki erre az állásra vár. Szerencsére Dennynek se jutott eszébe. Még egyszer megkérdezte, mennyi pénzt szeretne.

Lehet, hogy egy hete itt volt, de gőze nem volt az izlandi és a dán korona átváltásáról. Pláne fogalma nem volt róla, hogy mennyibe kerül itt a megélhetés. Annyit tudott, hogy a dán korona erős pénz. Valahol ott lehet, mint az euró. Végül nagyon bizonytalanul közölte, hogy ezer koronát szeretne. Denny röhögött, odavetett valamit a titkárnőnek és kitántorgott a teremből.

A nő végigmérte, és harmadszori nekifutásra megértette, hogy azt szeretné tudni, van-e tizennyolc éves. Szemrebbenés nélkül hazudta, hogy igen.

A többi jelentkezőt elzavarták. Sigurður ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy megkapta a melót, holott a főnöke még azt se kérdezte, hogy hívják. Azt a titkárnő kérdezte. Csakhamar úgy döntöttek, hogy talán célszerű lesz visszatérni a germán nyelvek gyökeréhez, és internacionális szavakkal, ragozást kerülve igyekeztek megértetni maguk egymással.

– Teljes név?

– Sigurður Emil Steilsson. Áthúzott dé. ÁTHÚZOTT.

Lerajzolta. Végül az egyszerűség kedvéért minden adatát leírta, amit csak tudott. Kicsit bonyolult volt megértetni a nővel, hogy személyi igazolványa nincs. Meg útlevele, bejelentett lakcíme, és diákigazolványa se. Mind a ketten elcsodálkoztak a tényen, hogy meg tudták beszélni ezt, illetve azt, hogy még a héten elrendezik ezeket a papírokat, mert Sigurðurnak természetesen az útjaira is el kell majd kísérnie Dennyt.

Végül a nő kinyomtatta, és az orra alá dugta a papírt. Elnyomta a fejében a hangot, ami arról suttogott a fejében, hogy talán nem kéne aláírnia valamit, amiből egy árva szót sem ért, és reszkető kézzel kanyarította a nevét a kipontozott vonalra.

Még nem volt fél éve, hogy betöltötte a tizenhatot. Denny pedig azért volt olyan nagyon vidám a távozásakor, mert lehet, hogy ő egyetlen gazdag-bulin képes elverni ötezer koronát, de egy közönséges, egyfős háztartás egyhavi kajapénze is ezer korona felett van.

* * *

 **Dán nyelvlecke:**

Næste! - Következőt!

Hvad hedder det? - Hogy hívnak?

 **Dánia számokban:**

Egyszobás koppenhágai apartman: kb. 17 000 korona (kb. 700 000 forint)

Göteborgi két szintes villában egy szoba, közös konyhával: kb. 3400 korona (kb. 140 000 forint)

Egy kiló kenyér: állítólag 30 korona, ami 1200 forint. Majd utánanézek egyszer a dán Tesco oldalán :P

Havi élelmiszerköltség: minimum 1000 korona, ami nagyjából 40-42 000 forint. Drága odakinn az élet, az a lényeg.


	2. 2 fejezet

Sigurður harmadszorra is ásított. Semmi jelentősége nem volt, nem fogja megváltoztatni a világ folyását, ezzel egyszerűen a nappali tudomására hozta, hogy kész, vége, elmegy aludni. Denny még nem ért haza. Ha tartják magukat a rutinhoz és nem jön haza kettőig, akkor nem is fog reggelig. Senkit nem hozott a házba azóta, hogy egyszer Sigurður kiment, mikor hallotta, hogy a küszöbön bénázik a kulcsokkal. Mint kiderült, el volt foglalva azzal, hogy összecsókolja az aktuális cicababát. A nő elkerekedett szemmel, elborzadva bámult az inasra. Lehetőséget sem adott Dennynek kimagyarázni a helyzetet, már képen is törölte és felszegett fejjel elvonult. Ugyan utána hagyta magát meggyőzni, de Denny tanult az esetből, és inkább máshol bújcizik.

Csak és kizárólag akkor töri meg a rutint, ha kidobják. Nem túl gyakran, de megesik. Sigurður azt nem szereti. Jöjjön haza tajtrészegen, röhögcséljen egy kicsit, mikor meglátja, és meséltessen magának Andersent lefekvés előtt, javítsa ki az összes rosszul ejtett hangzóját és énekelje el a Deutschland über allest Danmarkkal helyettesítve. Sigurður minden alkalommal elgondolkodik rajta, mégis hogyan tud ilyen állapotban hazakerülni, vagy megdumálni valakit, hogy lefeküdjön vele. Különösebben nem érdekli, ő csak drukkol, hogy ne jöjjön haza kielégületlenül, mert akkor ott lesz a bensőjében az üresség, amivel nem tud mit kezdeni. Denny nem szereti azt az érzést. Egyszer a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és italtól kásás hangon elmesélte neki, miért tekinti a munkája részének azt, hogy levezesse rajta a szexuális frusztrációját.

Sokadszorra pörgette át álmai iskolájának honlapját és a jelentkezési feltételeket. Ismét elhatározta, hogy holnap dél és egy óra között, mikor Denny már a másnaposságból kilábalt, de még nem részeg és az igazgatósági ülésről hazaesve nekiül a papírmunkának, akkor bemegy hozzá, és odaadja neki a felmondási nyilatkozatát. Újra elképzelte, milyen képet vág majd Denny, mikor átfutja a nyomtatványt, és tudatosul benne, hogy mostantól nem lesz inasa. Sigurður, aki az elmúlt három évben minden parancsára ugrott, minden szeszélyét teljesítette, és elfogadta, hogy porig alázza, vagy minden tekintélyétől megfosztja, aki megbékélt a ténnyel, hogy aprópénzért eladta magát egy milliárdosnak, hogy olykor rabszolgaként, olykor alkalmi szeretőként bánjanak vele, elmegy és nem jön vissza soha többé.

Hagyta, hogy lebegjen a lelki szemei előtt a kép. Megfogalmazta magában a felmondási nyilatkozatot, a szavak a törvény mély basszusán rezegtek benne, aztán megint csak az történt, hogy elérkezett a hajnal kettő.

Az antik kandalló tetején az óra kattant egyet, a ház ura viszont nem robbant be a bejárati ajtón. Sigurður sóhajtott, felkelt, lesimította a a nadrágján a ráncokat, és nyújtózkodva, álmosan merev tagokkal indult meg a maga aprócska kis szobája felé.

Útközben talált még magának néhány apró-cseprő tennivalót. Adott enni a halaknak – aznap másodszorra, mert amikor üzleti úton, vagy Koppenhágában vannak, akkor az itteni személyzet elég rapszodikusan teszi ezt, szerencsétlen úszkáló gyökerek néha napokig nem kapnak kaját, mert nem macskák, hogy jelezzék, ha igényük van –, berakott egy adag ruhát mosás-szárítás programra – csak és kizárólag a saját ruháit, Dennyéit tisztíttatják –, és jó előre beprogramozta a kávéfőzőt, hogy reggel hat ötvenre legyen kész egy adag friss, gőzölgő, maróan erős kávé. Általában korábban szokott kelni, de három-négy óra alvásra mindenképpen szüksége van, ha szeretne értelmes arcot vágni, és Denny a partik után mindig nagyon sokáig alszik, akkor pedig nincs szüksége a szolgálataira.

Köpenyben és mamuszban lépdelt a fürdő felé, mikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és Denny esett át a küszöbön. Dünnyögve káromkodott, míg feltápászkodott, és a sörösüvegébe kapaszkodva igyekezett visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Nem volt olyan vidám, mint egyébként, sőt, kifejezetten dühösnek tetszett, meg kétszer olyan részegnek, mint általában. Sigurður nagyon remélte, hogy hajnal fél háromkor senki nem volt a liftben, mert akár penthouse-ban laknak, akár nem, azért a szomszédoknak mindig van véleménye, és ez nem a legpozitívabb, ha valakinek minden ruházata kimerül egy, a homlokán Naruto-stílusban megkötött nyakkendőben.

Sigurður megállt. Átfutott rajta, hogy még sarkon tud fordulni, és vissza tud rohanni a szobájába, hogy magára zárja az ajtót, vagy tigrisbukfenccel vetődik a szófa mögé, esetleg felkapja a vázát és leüti a főnökét. Nagyon sok ötlete támadt, de egyiket se valósította meg. Csendesen nézte őt és megvárta, míg Denny realizálja, hogy ott áll előtte.

Lassan fókuszált rá és a mellére ütve elbődült:

– Mer' asziszi, hogy én majd! Mer' nem hagyja magát a kurva…

Érdekes az a pár pillanatnyi hatásszünet. Denny roppant állóképességgel rendelkezik, hogy finoman fogalmazzon. Pár másodperccel hamarabb villan fel a szemében a vágy, mint hogy a testén meglátszik.

Sóhajtva tette le a fürdős holmiját a kanapé karfájára, és mire Denny odabotladozott mellé, már a síkosítót is elővarázsolta. Érezte a férfi ujjait a haján, az arcán, a fürdőköpenye alatt. Szorongatta az aprócska tégelyt, és reménykedett, hogy a főnökét lány hagyta ott, mert akkor csak térdre kell ereszkednie, és tűrni, hogy két erős kéz a haját markolja, és kétszer-háromszor fogat kelljen mosnia, hogy végre eltűnjön a nyelvéről az undorító íz. De nem, férfi volt.

Szinte kétségbeesetten próbált ellazulni, találni egy lélegzetvételnyi időt Denny szenvedélyes rohanásában arra, hogy bekenhesse magát a síkosítóval. Részegen Dennyt annyira nem érdekelte, hogy fáj-e a partnerének, csak saját magával törődött. Sigurður is, amíg a kanapé háttámlájába kapaszkodva, fájdalmas fintorral tűrt. _Márnemtartsoká_. Ez volt a mantrája ilyen helyzetekre.

A főnöke homloka a hátát érte. Zihálva lökött még egy utolsót, nyögött egyet, és kifeküdt a padlón. Mire vízszintest ért, már aludt. Sigurður nehezen húzta ki magát, nyilallás állt a gerincébe, ami összerántotta a testét. Megint napokig fognak fájni a csontjai, és látatlanban is a pokolra kívánta a férfit, aki kidobta Dennyt.

Visszabújt a köntösébe és ágyba dugta alélt kenyéradóját. Utána következett a fürdőszoba, és a hosszú fürdő, a remény arra, hogy lemoshatja magáról ezt a… ezt a valamit. Hogy kiázik az érzés. Remény arra, hogy a következő nemibeteg-tesztje is negatív lesz. Valahogy bele kéne vernie ebbe a szerencsétlenbe, hogy a koton nem olyan ördögtől való dolog, mint ahogy ő azt gondolja. Vagy csak kasztrálnia kéne, az sok dolgot megoldana, például nem kéne fél óráig forgolódnia az ágyában, hogy olyan pozíciót találjon, amiben nem fáj a létezés.

Sigurður egyike azoknak az érdekes teremtményeknek, akik képesek reggel felkelni. Aki kinyitja a szemét, és ébren van, felkel, kimegy a fürdőbe, megmossa az arcát, aztán felöltözik és megy a dolgára. Öt perc, maximum tíz. Mire kinn van a konyhában, a kávé már éppen iható hőmérsékletűre hűlt, legyen áldva a modern technológia.

Ezután következik a reggeli rutin: lemenni a boltba, hogy átvegye a rendelést, és kiválassza a zöldségpultból azokat a holmikat, amiket nem bíz az eladókra. Posta, mosoda, vállalat, ahol találkozott Denny titkárnőjének a titkárnőjével, aki átadta kötelező heti programot tartalmazó pendrive-ot. Kínosan ügyeltek arra, hogy minden ponton környezettudatos legyen a cégük – ha már a szoftverfejlesztés mellett a zöldenergiába fektettek, akkor ne legyenek azok, akik bort isznak és vizet prédikálnak. Dennyt az asztalán várta az újrahasznosított papírra nyomtatott lista, a tableten a Wall Street Journal és a vállalat kimutatásai. Minden alaposan megrágva jutott el hozzá, a főnökének csak csettintenie kellett, és a lényeget kapta kézhez.

Kínlódó fintorral cipelte be a lakásba a holmit. Nyilallt a dereka, a gerince a tegnap esti közjátéktól.

Mikor Denny tíz órakor nyúzott arccal, szétfeküdt frizurával megjelent, Sigurður már tudta, hogy aznap nem lesz valami produktív. És hogy halovány elképzelése sincs róla, hogy mi történt az éjjel. Amikor eléggé kivolt ahhoz, hogy ő kelljen neki, akkor sosem emlékezett rá. Józanon még soha nem próbált nyomulni, amiért Sigurður hálás volt… de boldogabb lett volna, ha minden állapotában távol maradna tőle.

Gondolni sem akart a legelső alkalomra. Viszont ez is olyan, mint minden ezen a világon – egy idő után elveszíti az újdonság varázsát. Megszokni nem lehet, de másnap már nem rezzen össze, mikor Denny a nyakába zuhan és aszpirinért hörög. Kivette a kezéből a szerencsére még bontatlan sört.

– Az asztalon, a croissant mellett. Vízzel öblítse le.

– Igazi hangulatgyilkos vagy, mondtam már? – nyöszörögte a férfi, és az asztalhoz vánszorgott.

– Elnézését kérem, amiért nem hagyom, hogy egész nap sajnáltassa magát.

– De én szeretném.

– Kérem, öltözzön fel, ötven perc múlva tárgyalásra kell mennie.

Denny feltartotta a mutatóujját, hogy várjon. Nagy kortyokban nyelte a vizet, majd jóleső sóhajtással koppintotta le a poharat. Rövid hatásszünet után lefordult a földre. Hangosan puffant. Sigurður túl rég ismerte ahhoz, hogy ezen fennakadjon, inkább csak csípőre tette a kezét, mikor a férfi felvonyított:

– Nnnnemakarommm!

A hűtőhöz akart menni, de Denny elállta az utat. Átlépte és egy utolsó lesajnáló pillantás után turkálni kezdett a tej után.

– Uram, legyen szíves.

– Nincs szíved, Siggi.

– Nincs – bólintott.

– Jégből van az is.

– Abból.

– Pedig azt hallottam, hogy Izland az év nagy részében zöld.

– Az.

– Figyelsz te rám?

– Nem.

– Ezért fizetlek? Jó, ez egy költői kérdés volt, alig kapsz valamit. Biztos nem kérsz fizetésemelést?

A főnökére sandított, aki már a pultot támasztotta.

– Uram, az elmúlt három évben kétszer jutott eszébe idejében megküldeni a fizetésemet. Egyébként pedig én kezelem a magánszámláját. Bármikor előfordulhat, hogy kisemmizett emberként kel fel, én pedig egy elefántcsontparti luxusüdülőben kortyolgatom a kókuszlevet.

Denny felnevetett. Aztán két kezébe fogta a fejét és hörgött.

– Miért nem tudnak azonnal ható pirulát csinálni, a fene egye meg… és nem csinálnál te ilyet.

– Nagyon biztos magában.

– Hát persze. Elefántcsontparton a magadfajta jégcsapocska elolvadna. – Kedveskedve megcirógatta az arcát. – Viszont az van, hogy szerintem az előbb eltörtem a bal vállamat, mert tökre fáj, és még hajat kéne mosnom…

A szoba minden sarkát végigjárta a tekintete. Nem mondta ki, mit szeretne, de a végén bemutatta legszebb bánatos kutyapillantását. Sigurður mély sóhajjal visszatette a tejet a hűtőbe, és intett, hogy Denny lehetőleg még ma mozduljon a fürdő irányába.

Kinyitotta a csapot, és míg ő a víz hőmérsékletét állítgatta, addig Denny ellenőrizte a tükörben, hogy mennyire néz ki vállalhatatlanul, illetve a vállát is megnézte. Azt a vállát, amelyikre az előbbi székről levetős-mutatványa után érkezett. Egy szolid fintorral véleményezte a vizsgálódását, majd letolta az alsónadrágját.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy volt rajtam nadrág, mikor elindultam – tűnődött hangosan.

Felnézett, és azon nyomban eltakarta magát, majd a prűd nőket utánozva, fejhangon felsikoltott:

– Siggi, ez nem neked való látvány, fordulj el!

– Uram, én húztam önre nadrágot – tájékoztatta. – És van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy többször láttam mezítelenül, mint a tulajdon édesanyja. Legyen szíves, üljön be a kádba.

Denny már ezer éve leengedte a karjait és szégyentelenül ácsorgott a csempén, mire befejezte. Még mindig a fejében kopácsoló manókról zsörtölődve mászott be a porcelánkádba. Sigurður odaadta neki a gumikacsáját. Ezt a trükköt fél év után tanulta: el kell terelni Denny figyelmét, és akkor tisztességesen meg tudja mosni a haját. Ez a procedúra elég körülményes, és azzal kell kezdeni, hogy szétszedi a tegnapi darabot, ami betonkeménnyé szilárdult. Mindig ez van, ha Denny magának lövi be a haját, nem hiszi el, hogy kevesebb zselé is megtartja, mindig rátolja a fél tubust. Aztán Sigurður szenvedhet vele. Bezzeg, mikor ő csinálja meg a haját, akkor később nem kér segítséget a szétszedéshez!

A férfi leengedett hajjal egy jelenség. Mikor először látta úgy, csak azért tudta, hogy ő az, mert egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára. Denny most is vidáman tutúlt a kacsájának, miközben Sigurður egy fésűvel bontogatta, majd határozott, mégis gyöngéd mozdulatokkal megmosta a haját. Egészen úgy viselkedett fürdés közben (is), mint egy gyerek.

– Kész vagyok – jelentette be. – Öt perc múlva visszajövök, addigra kérem, fürödjön meg.

– Csak egyszer az életben nem mondanád, hogy mit kell csinálnom – sóhajtott hátrahajtott fejjel.

– Ezért alkalmaz engem – emlékeztette.

– Meh. Jól van, jól van, kész leszek.

Természetesen nem lett kész. Sigurður az óráját nézve hangosan számolta a másodperceket, közben a lábával verte a ritmust, Denny pedig haldokló vízi-dinoszauruszt játszott. Még jó, hogy a kitartása nem a legjobb, gyorsan feladta. Leült a tükör előtti székre és megtörölközött, amíg Sigurður megtörölte a haját, aztán fésűvel, hajszárítóval és végtelen fodrászkellékkel elérte, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint aki most tesztelte le a hálózati feszültséget. Eközben úgy tervezte, hogy ismerteti a napi programot, de Dennynek derogált figyelni és valahányszor megszólalt, közbevágott.

– A mai ülésen…

– Meséltem már, milyen fasza új sört csinált Gilbó? Atom, de tényleg.

– Meglehet, de…

– Egészen pazar lett, én mondom.

– Uram…

– Persze tudom, hogy hol a határ, de érted.

Inkább hagyta. Azt már nem, mikor Denny úgy döntött, hogy vezetne. Az egy dolog, hogy éjszakánként részegen furikázik New York utcáin, de napközben csak nem kéne sörösüveggel a kezében parádéznia.

– Mondom én, hogy hangulatgyilkos vagy! – dohogott a dán. – Fogadjunk, ez a középső neved. Siggi Hangulatgyilkos Izlandsson.

– Értékelem a próbálkozását a nevem megjegyzésére.

– Siggi, de tényleg. Mi lenne, ha egyszer az életben mosolyognál? Na?

Rögvest be is mutatta, mire gondol. Mivel pedig éppen egy bedugult kereszteződésben ültek, Sigurður felé fordulhatott, hogy a pillantásával egyrészt valami értelmet próbáljon a dánba verni, másrészt megmutassa, mennyire nem nyűgözi le, amit csinál. Dennyt nem hatotta meg, csak nekiállt duzzogni, hogy nem értékeli az ő fergeteges humorát.

Megállt az épület alatti parkoló Dennynek fenntartott helyén. A liftig elkísérte a főnökét, ott a kezébe nyomta a papírokat, megigazította a nyakkendőjét és lesimította a zakójáról a láthatatlan porszemeket.

– Kérem, ne próbáljon vicceket mesélni – nézett fel a főnökére. – A Bondevik Vállalat vezérigazgatója köztudottan nem értékeli az ilyesmit, és…

– Várjunk egy pillanatot – vágott közbe Denny. Sigurður elképedve állapította meg, hogy egycsapásra megkomolyodott. – Lukassal kell tárgyalnom?

– Ismeri őt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Persze, Hetás ő is… – Kis szünet után hozzátette: – Meg tegnap este kihajított a szobájából.

Ezzel a mondattal Denny elérte, hogy Sigurður egycsapásra meggyűlölje a fickót.

– Meh, ha csak feleannyit ivott, mint én, akkor nem emlékszik rá – legyintett Denny. – Ha meg nem, akkor csak ajánlhatom magam.

Hát igen, ezért fájnak most Sigurður csontjai.

– Valami finomat csinálj ebédre, jó? – lapogatta meg a vállát Denny.

– Van konkrét kívánsága?

– Biksemad.

Tízből kilencszer ezt válaszolja. Ma csak azért is frikadellert fognak enni.

Megvárta, amíg Denny beszáll a liftbe. Még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy visszaintegessen neki, mikor az üvegajtó bezáródott, és a férfi megindult felfelé.

Három éve dolgozik neki. Egy hónap alatt bővítette a főző-tudományát a teljes dán konyhával, a másodikban jogosítványt szerzett, a harmadikban megtanult dánul, az első év végére pedig angolul. Az már csak részletkérdés, hogy addigra odalett a világba vetett maradék hite is.

* * *

 **A dán konyháról:**

Frikadeller: háziasan ízesített, kisütött vagdalt sertésgombóc

Biksemad: serpenyőben kisütött húsdarabkák kockára vágott krumplival és hagymával


	3. 3 fejezet

Denny a lift tükrében vizsgálta a képét és arra jutott, hogy az összes amerikai képregény tele van logikai bukfenccel. Mégis hogy tudja Aquaman irányítani a bálnákat, ha azok nem is halak, hanem emlősök? Ennek semmi értelme.

A mappára nézett, amit Siggi annyira a kezébe akart nyomni. Borzasztóan unta ezeket a fekete bőr irattárcákat. A bennük lévő iratokat még jobban. Egyszer eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy az egész jogi osztályt kirúgja, és a továbbiakban közérthetően fogalmazzák meg a dolgaikat, de ezt egy pohár sör felett adta elő Sigginek, aki lebeszélte a dologról. Kis bögyörő! Sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt, mikor még nem értette, amit mond neki. Elég volt hozzászólnia, és egészen rémülten bámult rá, tanácstalanul pislogott, és vagy azt hajtogatta, hogy nem beszél dánul, vagy „Kicsi angol, én tud nagyon kicsi angol..." És milyen jól kikupálódott! Tény, az ágyban még van hová fejlődnie, de majd kezd valamit azzal is.

A lift olyan simán állt meg, mint egy álom. Még egyszer belepillantott a tükörbe, konstatálta, hogy remekül néz ki, és feszes mosolyt villantott az igazgatósági folyosó titkárnőjére, aki nem győzött hajbókolni neki. Hozott neki még egy dossziét, és remegő hangon csipogta, hogy megbeszélés tíz perc múlva kezdődik a Krém Tárgyalóban.

Miért nem lehet egyszerűen Sárga vagy Barna tárgyalónak hívni? Nem, Krém. Van még bíbor, ezüst és rododendron. Az első vörös, vagy max bordó, aztán szürke, végül… mi az a rododendron? És az a tárgyaló vajon hol van?

– Köszönöm, tündérke – vette át a paksamétát.

Észre se vette, hogy a nő szinte kétségbeesetten igyekszik kitolni a melleit az ingéből, és ha egy kicsit közelebb lép hozzá, talán a bugyijáig lelát. Már ha volt rajta olyan. Az igazgatósági titkárnőknél ezt soha nem lehetett biztosan tudni. Őt viszont lefoglalta a rododendron-probléma, szóval rá se nézett a nőre, hümmögve ballagott be az irodájába.

Érdekes, hogy az egész épületben mindenhol üvegajtók és üvegfalak vannak, kivéve az igazgatóit. Lehet, hogy apukának is voltak olyan feslett pillanatai, mint neki.

Vállszéles terpeszben megállt az íróasztalára merőlegesen. Bal karjával megtámasztotta a csípőjét, a jobbjában megemelte a dossziékat. Célzott, lendületet vett, és elhajította mindkettőt. Szinte azonnal kinyíltak, a papírok kiszóródtak belőlük, a két dosszié pedig úgy pörgött-forgott repülés közben, mintha elszabadult papírsárkányok lennének. Egyetlen egy papír vitorlázott el az asztalig, Denny pedig büszkén a levegőbe öklözött.

Megkerülte a szemetet, és a padlótól a plafonig érő ablaksorhoz baktatott. Az üvegnek támasztotta a homlokát és lenézett a szédületes magasságból. Hirtelen vágyakozni kezdett az északi tenger után, a hideg vízre, ami felcsap a vitorlás fedélzetére, az erős szélre, ami dallamot csal ki a feszülő hegymászó-kötélből. Sosem szerette az aktakukacokat, most az ideje nagy részében mégis kénytelen azt csinálni.

Lehet, hogy ezért haragudott annyira apukára, mikor meghalt. Képes volt szívrohamot kapni. Az orvosok szerint a sok ital miatt.

Megfordult, és összeszűkült szemmel méregette az iroda sarkába épített minibárt. De nem, ez kell neki. Jár neki, azok után, hogy ideültették. És ha már egyszer eszébe jutott, töltött is magának egy pohárkával. A másodikkal sétált vissza az ablakhoz.

Imádott kinn lenni, a tenger felett szerelni vagy tisztítani a szélkerekeket. Megtámaszkodni a lábával a fémtörzsön, és messzire elnyújtózni, érezni, ahogy a hajába tép a szél. Akkor szedte fel ezt a hajstílust, korábban sokkal rövidebbre vágatta. Akkor is a szélrózsa minden irányába állt, de a szélkerekek javításával töltött nap után pláne érdekes formákat tudott ölteni. Most a vad hullámok azokra a gondtalan percekre emlékeztetik, mikor még az apja állt ennek a kócerájnak az élén, és neki annyi volt a dolga, hogy télen-nyáron készültségben legyen, hogy amikor valami probléma van a szélkerekekkel, akkor mehessen szerelni, és valahogy túlélje a vizsgaidőszak szörnyűségeit.

Vissza kéne menni Dániába. Azt akarta, hogy amikor kimegy az utcára, és faszságot csinál, akkor dánul üvöltözzenek utána. Most csak és kizárólag Siggivel tud az anyanyelvén beszélni, ő meg néha nagyon furán ejti a szavakat.

A gondolataiból halk kopogtatás rázta fel. A tündérke dugta be a fejét az ajtón.

– Herra Densen, a küldöttség megérkezett. Várják a tárgyalóban.

– Repülök – bólintott.

Azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyog. Miért ne tenné? Az ég kék, az élet szép, a honvágy olyan hirtelen tűnt tova, mint ahogy jött, a tündérke pedig olyan rajongással nézett fel rá, hogy Denny fejében hirtelen megfordult, hogy talán tudnak várni odalenn pár percet.

– Mit mondott, melyik küldöttség? – torpant meg.

– A Bondevik Vállalat, uram.

Bondevik. Lukas. Gyönyörű Lukas, a hullámos hajával, merev arcával, mint akit homlokon csókolt a Jégkirálynő.

– Ezt szedje össze – bökött a szétszórt papírokra és otthagyta a nőt.

Az, hogy Lukas az előző este konkrétan a célegyenesben dobta ki a szobájából, mit sem számított. Még egy lépéssel közelebb került ahhoz, hogy megkapja, márpedig Denny erre játszott azóta, hogy fél évvel ezelőtt megismerkedtek. Arthur hozta magával az aktuális Heta-partira, és elég volt egyetlen pillantás ahhoz, hogy elhatározza, neki ez a férfi _kell._ Nem először történt ilyen, valószínűleg nem is utoljára. Az egyetem alatt egy évet és négy hónapot futott egy feröeri lány után, de csak sikerült hanyatt vágnia. És hiába gondolta, hogy ennyi idő után valami különlegeset kap… hát nem. Eivørral éppen olyan volt, mint mindenki mással.

Két szintet ment le. Menet közben sokadszorra megfordult a fejében a gondolat, hogy be kéne kötnie a liftbe a rádiót, nem igaz, hogy kénytelen magának dudorászni. Még mindig ezen nyűglődött, mikor szélesen vigyorogva, a köszöngető alkalmazottainak integetve, ruganyos léptekkel átvágott az emeleten a Krém Tárgyalóig.

– Szép jó napot! – kurjantott az ajtón belépve.

A két küldöttség összenézett. Dennyé szégyenkezve, Lukasé értetlenül. A norvég maga csak felállt, és kezet nyújtott. Vigyorogva parolázott vele, és a hüvelykujjával gyorsan megsimogatta a kézfejét. Lukas szeme felvillant, de hogy figyelmeztetően vagy jókedvűen, azt nem tudta eldönteni.

Pár perc múlva, az egyik gazdasági pofa kiselőadása alatt arra jutott, hogy Lukas jókedvű. Hátradőlt a forgószékben, és jobbra-balra ingázott vele pár fokot. A jobb lábát lazán átvetette a balon, és amikor azt hitte, hogy Denny nem látja, felé pillantott. De Denny látta. A szeme sarkából végig őt figyelte, rá se bagózott a pofázásra. Ilyen kimutatás, olyan kimutatás, költségek és kifizetések, sok unalmas rizsa. Dobolt a széke karfáján, az állát támasztotta, és egy pillanatra megörült, amiért a reggel Siggi rávette, hogy megborotválkozzon. Egy másfél órás igazgatói ülést nem lehet végigkönyökölni, ha szúrja az arcát a borosta.

A csóka megköszönte a figyelmet és leült, egy másik felállt, és ő is elmondta a maga mondókáját. Denny Lukast figyelte, aki megcserélte a lábait, egy tollal játszadozott, időnként lefirkantott valamit az előtte lévő jegyzettömbre, és szabályos időközönként lopva Denny doboló ujjaira pillantott. Ezek a pillantások egyre hosszabbak lettek, végül egész egyszerűen a kezére meredt, Denny pedig a tenyerébe vigyorgott, mikor Lukas megmerevedett ültében, az orcája pedig halovány-rózsásan kivirágzott.

A Morze-kódot minden tisztességes hajós ismeri. Lukas cége halászattal is foglalkozik, a férfinak pedig hobbija a tengeri vitorlázás, evidens, hogy tudja. Denny sok nyelven megtanulta a lényeges kifejezéseket, így norvégul is, hát nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia rajta, hogy mit kopogtasson.

 _Jeg vil ha deg._ Akarlak.

Lukas megnyalta az ajkait és egészen csintalan pillantást vetett felé. Lassú, megfontolt mozdulattal emelte fel a tollat, és végig Denny szemébe nézett, míg szuggesztíven ráharapott a végére. Ezúttal neki kellett elfordítani a fejét, tárgyalás közepén a francnak se hiányzik egy merevedés.

Ennyi erővel igazából otthon is maradhattak volna, vagy ráhagyhatták volna az alkalmazottaikra, hogy rendezzék le az ügyet. Egyikük se törte magát, hogy figyeljen, de annyi még Dennyhez is eljutott, hogy Lukas cége akciósan ad el nekik informatikai eszközöket, az övé pedig szoftveres fejlesztést ad viszonzásul. Tök egyszerű. Ehhez semmi szükség nem lenne rájuk. Vagyis de, nekik kell aláírni a papírokat, amik megpecsételik a szerződést. Ezt meg is tették a végtelenségig elhúzott tárgyalás végén.

Ez a szókép megragadt a fejében. A végtelen az apokalipszissel ér véget, ezek szerint minden dolog, ami véget ér, megéli a saját világa végét? _A tárgyalás armageddonja_ – lőtte el a filmcímet, míg görcsös mozdulattal odavéste a nevét a szerződés aljára. A címszerepet egy örök vesztes színésznek kéne játszani, akkor eljönne a tárgyalás vége. Nem bírná ki, ha mondjuk Bruce Willis lenne a főszereplő, mert akkor ezeken a vackokon kéne ülnie mindörökké.

Elegánsan elhajította a tollat és Lukashoz fordult.

– Meghívhatom egy kávéra?

– Elfogadom, köszönöm.

Míg felértek az irodához, egy olyan hokimeccsről beszélgettek, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy egyikük sem látta. Kinyitotta Lukasnak az ajtót, aki finom biccentéssel megköszönte a figyelmességet. Alig zárta ki a titkár csitri figyelő tekintetét, és Denny már meg is ragadta Lukas karját, hogy a falnak szorítsa, és az arccsontjától a kulcscsontjáig végigcsókolja-harapdálja a nyakát. Lazított a másik nyakkendőjén és kigombolta az inge felső gombjait, hogy jobban hozzáférjen. Keresett rajta egy pontot, ahol a gallérja is és a haja is takarja a nyakát, és ott előbb ráharapott, majd vörös foltot hagyott. Lukas felnyögött és Denny érezte, ahogy a hátán megremegnek a másik férfi ujjai. Mert amúgy addigra már nem volt rajta zakó és nyakkendő. Lassan ing sem.

– Lehet zárni az irodád? – mordult Lukas, a szemében ugyanaz a mohó fény égett, mint tegnap.

– Minek azt – vigyorgott. – Amúgy nyilván.

Lukas ujjai végigzongoráztak a bordáin.

– Elképzeltelek, ahogy hanyatt fekszel azon az asztalon – biccentett Denny íróasztala felé.

– Ezt azt hiszem, tegnap megtárgyaltuk.

– Csodálom, hogy emlékszel rá.

– Ha tudnád, mi mindenre emlékszem – súgta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta,

Lukas kapaszkodott belé, de csak nem akart elgyengülni, engedni. Ez még jobban feltüzelte.

– Akár le is szophatsz, ha úgy tetszik – vetette fel a norvég.

– Ha orális szexre vágysz, javallom az előteret, azért tartok titkárnőket.

Lecsapta a kezét, mikor ki akarta bontani a nadrágját. Denny azért kitartóan próbálkozott. Harmadjára Lukas vasmarokkal ragadta meg a csuklóját.

– Vagy alattam, vagy sehogy – szögezte le.

– Felőlem meglovagolhatsz, én nem vagyok semmi jónak elrontója.

Lukas ellökte. Ugyanolyan jegesen merev arccal nézte, mint tegnap.

– Nem fogod fel? – sziszegte.

Abban a pillanatban Denny agyához Lukas mezítelen mellkasának premier plán látványán kívül kevés dolgot jutott el. Magához akarta húzni, érinteni őt, újra és újra megkóstolni a nyaka bőrét, kideríteni, hogy milyen képet vág, mikor beléhatol és… nos igen, alaposan meg akarta baszni, de hát ez az egész lényege.

Vissza akart menni hozzá, a karjaiba akarta venni őt, de Lukas ideges mordulására felkapta a fejét.

– Azt mondtam, nem!

– Mi az isten bajod van? – fakadt ki.

– Még neked áll feljebb?!

– Akkor a francnak vagy ilyen! – morogta, és dühödten visszatűrte az ingét a nadrágjába. – Vigyorogsz rám, meg faszom, de az, hogy esetleg be kelljen kapni, az már sok, mi?

A norvég kirázta a haját a szeméből. Helyére igazította a csatját, és fagyosan bámult Denny szeme közé.

– Egy valamit tisztázzunk, Christensen…

Anyakönyvezett keresztnevét hallva azonnal elkomorodott és közbevágott:

– Mondjuk azt, hogy nem szólítasz az apám nevén.

– Mi van?

– Ez az apám neve, nem az enyém – rázta a fejét. – A szüleimen kívül soha senki nem szólított így.

Óvodában a keresztneve volt az, amit agyonbecéztek. A Dennyt alsóban kapta, és azóta is kitart mellette, büszkén és szilárdan. Őt ne hívja senki Christensennek az olyan… hát, olyan. Azt feltételezi, hogy nem csak a nevét és az állását, de az apja személyiségét és értékrendjét is viszi tovább, ami viszont nem igaz. Nem fog ebben az ócska irodában kucorogni egész nap. Nem fog álszent módjára templomba járni, hogy aztán a keresztény értékrendről harsogjon az italosüveget lóbálva. Ha neki valaha gyerekei lesznek, akkor azok a tökmagoknak köze nem lesz dajkákhoz és bébiszitterekhez, legfeljebb akkor, amikor ő a feleségével operába megy.

Mi a fenének gondolkodik ezen, mikor éppen egy másik férfit igyekszik vízszintesbe csábítani?

– Ha úgy hívlak, ahogy _neked_ tetszik, akkor úgy csináljuk, ahogy _nekem_ tetszik.

Hunyorogva fürkészte Lukas jegeskék íriszeit, amikből a világon semmit nem tudott kiolvasni. Megfontolta az ajánlatot. Aztán közelebb lépett, átkarolta a derekát és az orra hegyével megrajzolta a másik állának vonalát. Lukas jól eső mordulással a tarkójára simította a kezét, és az asztal felé fordította őt.

– Egy szóval sem mondta, hogy beleegyezem – hűtötte le.

A másik ettől már tényleg ideges lett. El akarta tolni magától, de Denny nem hagyta. Inkább könyörgőre fogta:

– Lukas, kérlek. Már remeg a kezem.

– Szar ügy – vont vállat. – Nem vagyok hajlandó beállni a játékaid sorába, Densen.

– Ugyan már, miért…

– Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mit művelsz? – vágott közbe. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogyan hetyegsz bárkivel? Szánalmas vagy.

Szóhoz sem jutott. Lukas a döbbenetét használta ki, kibontakozott a szoros öleléséből, és eltávolodott tőle. A szokásosnál is merevebb arccal kezdte rendbe szedni magát.

– Nem fogok szexelni veled – jelentette ki kereken. – Lefeküdni – talán. De azt nem tűröm, hogy úgy bánj velem, mint egy használt kotonnal. Tudod egyáltalán, mit jelent a monogámia-szó?

– Persze.

– Nyilván, csak nem gyakorlod. Christensen, a világon nem csak az van, amit te akarsz. Ha egy hónapig tudsz önmegtartóztatni, akkor beszélhetünk. Ha nem, akkor maradnak a feltételeim.

Megigazította a nyakkendőjét. Éppen úgy festett, mint amikor belépett az irodába. Gőgösen végigmérte Dennyt és az ajtó felé libbent. A kilincsre téve a kezét visszanézett:

– Fogadok, hogy egy hétig se fogod bírni.

Maga sem tudta, miért bámult utána olyan döbbent mozdulatlansággal, leforrázott értetlenséggel. A vágy okozta remegés már tovaszállt, a libidójával karöltve. Csak a sértett büszkesége maradt. Még soha senki nem hagyta ott _kétszer._ Olyan már volt, hogy kidobták, az nem is rázta meg soha. Második próbálkozásra már behódoltak, és Denny gondosan becserkészett mindenkit, aki valaha kidobta.

Felszegte a fejét.

– Majd meglátod! – jelentette ki dacosan.


	4. 4 fejezet

Mivel sosem lehetett biztos benne, hogy Denny mikorra érkezik meg, így az ebédfőzéssel indított, mikor hazaért. Betartotta az önmagának tett ígéretet, és frikadellert készített. A kész ételt lefedve betette a sütőbe, hogy meleg maradjon.

Házimunkával folytatta. Kiszedte a ruháit a szárítóból, kivasalt és elpakolt mindent, utána a hátsó szobákban porszívózott. Egy bő óra elteltével került két pokróccal a kezében a nappali közelébe.

Vagy egy percen át állt a küszöbön, leesett állal meredve a főnökére, aki a nappali közepén ült törökülésben, kockás fecskében és kibontott plüss fürdőköpenyben. Körülötte a világmindenség is fel volt öntve legóval, a dohányzóasztal tetején pedig a Disney-kastély épült. A legmagasabb torony tetején ott trónolt a fürdőkacsája. Míg a megfelelő darabok után turkált az építőkockák között, dudorászott.

– I'm a bad, bad boy…

Sigurður ezen a ponton kapott észbe, de csak azért, mert az egyik pokróc kicsúszott a kezéből. Utánakapott, majd sasszézott egyet jobbra, utána egyet balra. Hiába igyekezett, egyetlen piásüveget sem sikerült kiszúrnia. Még egy poharat sem.

– Jé, szia, Siggi! – nevetett rá Denny.

– Uram – biccentett neki. – Látom, jól szórakozik.

– Ja, ja, mindjárt kész vagyok… nem akarsz beszállni? Lehetsz a pónival.

Angyali mosollyal tett az asztal sarkára egy műanyaglovat. Éppen eleget vigyázott a részegen _Én kicsi pónim_ -maratonokat tartó dánra ahhoz, hogy felismerje benne Pinkie Pie-t. Dennynek minden üzleti útja végén szokása volt pincétől a padlásig szétnézni egy játszóházban és Siggi nem lett volna meglepve, ha megtudja, hogy míg félrenézett, mértéktelen módon kiélte infantilis hajlamait. Arról sem tudott, hogy van itthon legójuk. A következő, amire kíváncsi lenne, az, hová dugta el. És miért. A Playboyt speciel előkelő helyen tartja.

– Nekem most… – bizonytalanul a ház belseje felé intett – van egy kis dolgom, ami azt illeti, de… majd még visszajövök.

Denny feltartotta a hüvelykujját és folytatta mind az építkezést, mind a kornyikálást. Sigurður toporgott még egy kicsit, majd lábujjhegyen kiosont a konyhába. Az ajtófélfa mögé rejtőzve, a pokrócokat ölelve nézte, hogy mi a jó eget csinál Denny.

Nem is ivott. Teljesen józan és magától is ilyen hülye.

Mélyet lélegzett és úgy döntött, jobb neki, ha ezt az egészet inkább csak… elengedi.

Denny nem akarta, hogy elengedje. A legókastély megépülte után benépesítette az összes mütyürrel, amit a lakásban talált; a fürdőkacsa és a póni mellé csatlakozott két Happy Meal menüs kütyü, egy zebra formájú kulcstartó, meg egy fejet formázó pecsételő, amit még egy Kinder-tojásból szedett ki Dániában. Megtartotta, arra hivatkozva, hogy kell valami, ami emlékezteti a Ferrero gyár csodáira, ha egyszer nem lehet tőlük semmit kapni az Államokban.

A nagy játékban még a telefont is Sigurðurnak kellett felvenni.

– Densen residency.

Az egyik első dán mondat volt, amit meg kellett tanulnia. Ezt követte a „Herra Densen jelenleg nem tartózkodik az országban, a kattanás után kérem, hagyjon üzenetet." Mivel fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit mond, nem zavarta, hogy ezután le kellett tennie a telefont. Eltartott néhány hétig, mire rájött, hogy mi az, amit már automatikusan darál bele a telefonba. Azóta finomított rajta egy kicsit.

Végighallgatta a mondókáját elhadaró újságírót, aki valami interjúval kapcsolatban kért időpontot Dennytől. Sigurður kinézett a konyhapult felett a nappaliba, ahol Denny kacsája éppen zuhanóbombázóként tarolta le a pónit. Főnöke fejhangon visított erősítésért. Sigurður pislogott egyet és visszaemelte a füléhez a kagylót.

– Bocsásson meg, de Herra Densen jelenleg házon kívül van.

– _Áh, értem. Mikorra várható vissza? Esetleg egyéb elérhetőséget tud adni?_

– Ennél privátabb telefonszámot keresve sem tudnék adni, és nem tudom, hogy Herra Densen mikor lesz ööö… beszédképes állapotban. A viszonthallásra!

Színpadiasan túlzó eleganciával tette a helyére a kagylót. Utána visszanézett a nappaliba és letámaszkodott a pultra.

– Elkaptad a kergemarhakórt vagy mi a franc?

Mintegy másodperccel később rádöbbent, hogy a magának félhangosan feltett kérdést dánul mondta el, nem izlandiul. Ettől egy kicsit pánikba esett. Csak annyira, hogy otthagyja a konyhát, és elmenjen lekalózkodni az internetről egy akármilyen izlandi könyvet. Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Nem lenne egészséges, ha elfelejtené a saját anyanyelvét. Egyáltalán, lehet olyat?

Ezzel telt a következő nap. Denny ugyanolyan infantilis volt, mint az után, hogy hazaért. Nem szórta szét a sörösüvegeit a nappaliban, nem úgy a legókat. A Disney kastély mellé hamarosan megépült az Amalienborg-palota is, a játékok sorába pedig belépett egy félpár cipő is, ami a kacsa limuzinját testesítette meg. Ezt hallva Sigurður úgy döntött, hogy ha ezek az állapotok még holnap is fennállnak, akkor kihívja az orvost.

Denny hangulata azonban ebéd után látványos mélyrepülésbe kezdett.

– Ennek az egésznek nincs semmi értelme – mormolta a plafont fürkészve. – Ha én nem létezem, akkor a világ sem létezik; ellenben ha én létezem, akkor hogyan bizonyíthatom, hogy a világ körülöttem valóságos? Mi történik, ha egy nap felébredek egy még borzalmasabb valóságban, ahol nem csak a messzi, elérhetetlen távolba látszódik a vég, hanem a Halál már egészen közel hajtja hozzánk a szekerét. Bármelyik perc az utolsó lehet. De nem megindító vagy hősies formában, oh, _nem_ , a vég szánalmasan és csökönyösen talál bennünket, könyörögve még pár percért…

Sigurður ettől nem lett boldogabb. Lábujjhegyen settenkedett oda kenyéradójához.

– Herra Densen? – cincogta.

Denny arca fáradt volt, a haja még vadabbul meredezett szanaszét. Felnézett az asszisztensére, és a ködös szemek láttán nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez az ember ugyanaz, mint aki az ebéd alatt eljátszotta a tíz kicsi gumimaci történetét krumplikrokettel.

– Áh, Siggi. Mondd.

Ilyen melankolikusan még másnaposan sem szokott hozzászólni.

– Minden rendben, uram?

– Hogy? Hát persze, hogyne.

Feltápászkodott a földről, és imbolyogva megindult kifelé. Az ajtóban megállt, hogy nekitámassza a fejét az ajtófélfának, és mélységesen sóhajtott. Eddig azt sem tudta, hogy lehet ilyet csinálni.

– Takaríts fel – mordult Denny és eltűnt a szobája irányában.

Az illúzióbuborék kipukkadt. Az aggódás is, abban a pillanatban, hogy a legók dobozba hajigálásakor egyszer rosszul mozdult, és lágyéktól a gerince közepéig végigcsapott rajta a fájdalom. A combtövei is gyorsan elzsibbadtak, a lábujjai pedig fájtak a hosszas guggolástól. Leülni nem tudott.

* * *

A harmadik napon Denny kiguvadt szemmel, a száján át lélegezve kóválygott a lakásban. Kijött a szobájából, tett egy kört a nappaliban, elment Sigurður lakrésze felé, visszajött, még egy kör a nappaliban, felment a galériára, tett egy kört a dolgozószobájában is, aztán a lépcső aljától egyenesen a szobájába ment. Legfeljebb tíz percet volt odabenn, és újrakezdte. A telefonokra nem válaszolt, a számítógépe elé nem ült le.

A nyolcadik telefon után Sigurður életében először betegségre hivatkozva mentette ki a főnökét a munka alól. Újra fellángolt benne a késztetés, hogy felhívja az orvost, de ez nagyon gyorsan elmúlt, mikor le kellett hajolnia a konyhapadlóra az elejtett hámozókésért. Ebédre heringet készített, finoman fűszerezve, kevés sóval. Zöldségköret csak mutatónak volt, mert Denny úgy bánik a zöldségekkel, mint egy óvodás. Ő megvalósította a „ha felnőtt leszek, azt eszek majd, amit akarok"-fogadalmat.

Jött, mikor az asztalhoz szólította, de az ételhez hozzá se nyúlt, csak nézte, hosszú perceken keresztül. Megsavanyodott a szájában a hal, mikor a férfi felpattant az asztal mellől és újrakezdte a körözést.

A negyedik nap arra ébredt, hogy Denny a vállát rázza.

Hitetlenkedve meredt a férfira. Még soha nem történt olyan, hogy Dennynek kellett volna ébresztenie, még az esetleges délutáni szunyókálásait is tudta úgy időzíteni, hogy ébren legyen, mikor a dán szólítja.

A felülést sikerült kihagynia. Az egyik pillanatban még feküdt, a másikban már az ágy mellett állt, és a köpenyét rántotta magára.

– Bocsásson meg, Herra Densen, elaludtam, ne haragudjon, nem fog többet előfordulni, én…

– Dehogy aludtál el, Siggi, fél öt van –kapta el a vállát Denny. – Nyugi.

Tátott szájjal meredt rá.

Denny eddig csak akkor volt ébren fél ötkor, ha korábban le se feküdt aludni, és akkor minden esetben mocskosul részeg volt. De az, hogy magától felkeljen? Ki van csukva.

A szeme alatti karikák alapján inkább az játszott, hogy nem aludt. A haját még mindig ugyanaz a zselé próbálta (kevés sikerrel) formában tartani, amit még ő maga kent rá napokkal ezelőtt. Szőke borostája már elég hosszú volt ahhoz, hogy feltűnő legyen. A széttúrt hajával együtt, fél válláról lecsúszott fürdőköpenyben úgy nézett ki, mint egy különösen bolond hippi hajléktalan.

– Főznél nekem egy kávét?

– Minden rendben?

– Már miért ne lenne minden rendben? – szaladt fel a szemöldöke. – Minden szipi-szuper.

Mindent tudott volna rá mondani, csak ezt nem. Otthagyta őt a szobájában és kitámolygott. Sigurður félretette a neheztelését és úgy döntött, valami emberi időpontban igenis felhívja azt az orvost.

Megkötötte a derekán a köntöst, és sietett kávét csinálni.

A konyha ajtajában egy pillanatra megtorpant. Odabenn a szekrények némelyike félig vagy teljesen nyitva állt, a kávéfőző alatt pedig ott állt Denny csészéje, mellette a sajátjával. Szóval megpróbálta feltalálni magát még úgy is, hogy azt sem tudja, mi hol van ebben a lakásban. Óvatosan a pultot támasztó férfira nézett, aki viszont a kövezetet bámulta vízihullát gyalázó életkedvvel.

A túl okos kávéfőzőből előbb ki kellett ütnie a saját időzített kávé programját, csak utána nézett hátra.

– Milyen kávét szeretne, uram?

Denny először zavartan bámult rá vissza, mintha nem is értené a kérdést, pedig Sigurður csak és kizárólag dánul beszél hozzá. Fókuszálni se nagyon tudott, és ettől pláne bűntudata támadt. Mi van akkor, ha halálos beteg, és azon a pár napon múlott az élete, amit ő a saját patetikus önsajnálatára pazarolt?

– Úgy ennyit – mutatta fel a kisaraszát. – Tej nélkül, annyi cukorral, amiből kijönne a Himalája, egyébként olyan fekete legyen, mint a lelkem.

Bólintással nyugtázta. A kávégép halk nyüszítéssel őrölte a szemeket, ő pedig beharapott ajkakkal arra gondolt, hogy mondania kellene valamit. Ebben a lakásban soha nincs csönd. Denny örökké beszél, nevet, fecseg, horkol, énekel, harsog, kacag. Ez a valaki, aki már érdektelenségbe hajló nyugalommal vár arra, hogy megkapja a kávéját, ez nem ő.

Még nem volt kész a kávé, mikor Denny szobájából kiszűrődött a férfi telefonjának beérkező sms-t jelző, „YA GOT A MESSAGE, BRO!" hangja. Főnöke törődött sóhajt hallatva, az előző zombi-mozgással ment ellenőrizni a helyzetet.

Éjfélkor bekapcsol a telefonján a ne zavarjanak-üzemmód. Ha buliban van, vagy dolga van, kikapcsolja. Ha nem kapcsolta be a funkciót, akkor lehet, hogy tényleg nem aludt az éjjel.

A kész kávét tálcára tette, mellé egy kistányéron egy csokis croissantot, úgy ment utána. Hacsak nem ment ki az éjjel nasizni, akkor legalább egy napja egy falatot sem evett.

A hálószobája állapota hűen tükrözte, hogy napok óta nem mozdult ki és Sigurður nem tudott bejönni takarítani. Az ágy matracát csak a lehajigált ruhadarabok takarták. Denny a karnis és a csillár között kihúzott egy madzagot, arra terítette rá a lepedőt, hogy az kezdetleges sátort formázzon. A végtelen mennyiségű, változatos keménységű párnái be voltak hányva alá, mellette még mindig égett a földre rakott olvasólámpa. A fal mellett szétszórt iratok,a könyvespolc körül eldobált könyvek hevertek. Belátott a gardrób szobába, ahol ruhák tucatjai álltak kisebb-nagyobb kupacokban a földön.

Denny a kisasztal mellett állt, és remegő kézzel töltött whiskyt magának. Ettől nagy kő esett le a szívéről – ezt a mozdulatot jól ismeri.

A következő pillanatban azonban Denny felkapta a poharat, és üvöltve áthajította a szobán. A metszett kristály a falnak csapódott és ripityomra tört. A tálcára löttyent a kávé.

– Nem, nem, nem – zihálta Denny.

A hajába túrt, és a hátát a falnak vetve lecsúszott a padlóra.

– Akkor sem. Nem, nem.

Közelebb óvakodott. A tálcát letette a whisky mellé – Denny szerencsére csak a poharat vágta oda, az üveget nem –, és felvette a tálca mellé hajított telefont. Hunyorgott a felvillanó képernyőre.

Akkor hívsz, amikor jól esik – LB

Nagyot nyelt, visszatette a telefont, és letérdelt Denny elé.

– Herra Densen?

– Nem – rázta a fejét a férfi, és önmagát átkarolva, űzött tekintettel meredt maga elé.

Sigurður hátrapillantott a nedves, sárgás foltra, amit a whisky hagyott a fehér tapétán. Hirtelen megvilágosodott. A főnöke, aki általában akvavittel indít, és ahhoz whiskyt iszik kísérőnek, vagy csak literszámra termeli magába a sört, most nem iszik. Egész egyszerűen elvonási tünetei vannak.

– Kicsoda ez az LB, uram?

Denny nyughatatlanul vándorló tekintete megállapodott az arcán.

– Lukas. – Sötét, kéjes gyűlölettel nevetett fel. – Azt hiszi, feladom. Azt hiszi, hogy majd ő nyer. De nem, Siggi, nem. Majd meglátja a rohadék. Majd meglátja, hogy én nem hívom fel. Nem bizony.

– De…

– Nem! – csattant fel és acsarkodva esküdözött: – Akkor sem, ha darabokra hullok szét, érted?!

Hátrahőkölt. Denny hangosan fújtatott. Megfeszült vállai nagy sokára elengedtek. Morogva, mint egy sebesült vadállat, hátradőlt. A szemében lassan elhamvadt a gyilkos tűz, ami őt mozdulatlanságra késztette.

– Ha így folytatja, akkor tényleg szét fog esni.

– Mi közöd hozzá.

– Az a dolgom, hogy az ön jólétéért feleljek, uram – felelte egyszerűen. – Ebbe beletartozik az is, hogy nem hagyom, hogy szétessen.

– Mit tudsz te.

Ezt mondta, de félrenézett. A felkarját markoló ujjai elengedtek és felcsúsztak a vállára. Akkor szokta ezt csinálni, mikor részegen Sigurður meggyőzi valamiről.

– Tudom, hogy ön szerint nem így van, de önnek van egy _bizonyos fokú_ alkoholfüggősége, uram. – Olyan óvatosan mondta, ahogy csak tudta. – Orvosi segítségre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy így, egyik napról a másikra letegye az italt.

– Szóval azt mondod, mértékkel szokjak le? – vigyorodott el.

Rábólintott, Denny pedig felröhögött.

– Nem megy, Siggi. Vagy mindent, vagy semmit, ez így működik. A határ a csillagos ég!

A pillantása odébb vándorolt, a mosolya megfakult és megint megpróbált a hajába túrni.

– Sokkal egyszerűbb, ha van bennem egy kis alkohol, tudod?

Választ várt, de ő nem rendelkezett ilyen irányú tapasztalattal. Csak akkor ivott, mikor Denny belé is diktált egy keveset.

– Olyankor egy csomó dolog nem tud érdekelni.

Ezt már tapasztalta.

– Például az, hogy ígéretet tettem Lukasnak. Illetve alkut kötöttünk. És ha egyszer bepiálok, akkor ez nem fog érdekelni, és akkor baszhatom az alkut, pedig én _őt_ akarom megbaszni.

Erre meg csak szimplán nem kíváncsi.

Denny összetette a kezét és nagyon komoly koncentráló-arcot vágott.

– Ha iszom, akkor részeg leszek, és széles jókedvemben összejövök valakivel, amit ő megtud, és akkor nincs Lukas. – Eltávolította egymástól a kezeit. – Ha nem iszom, akkor tudom, hogy mit kell tennem. Nem szedek fel senkit, ezt is megtudja, és akkor lesz Lukas.

Becsülendőnek kellene lennie, hogy ilyen komolyan elhatározott valamit, amikor soha semmiért nem töri magát különösebben. Ront az összképen, hogy megint a farka miatt határozott el valamit.

– Már csak azt kéne tudnom, hogy lehet kibírni egy hónapig szex nélkül – fejezte be elkeseredetten.

– A nemi érettsége eléréséig gondolom, kibírta valahogy – állt fel Sigurður. Levette a tálcától a kávét és visszatérdelt Denny elé. – Ne aggódjon, uram, megoldjuk. Kezdetnek egye meg a reggelijét, az majd sokat dob a hangulatán.

– Azt mondod? – horkantott szkeptikusan.

– Reménykedem benne – helyesbített. – Mindemellett szeretném elmondani önnek, hogy tegnap azt mondtam az igazgatótanácsnak, hogy beteg.

– Miért mondtál ilyet? – ráncolta a homlokát.

– Mert maga egész nap csak kóválygott.

– Tényleg?

– Tényleg.

Denny belebámult a kávéba. Aztán vissza Sigurðurra.

– Mikor volt a tárgyalás?

– Négy napja, uram.

Ha nincsenek a villámgyors reflexei és nem nyúl alá a csészének, akkor Denny magára öntötte volna a forró italt. Szinte kézzelfogható volt a férfi reménytelensége.

– Négy nap! – visszhangozta. – Hogy fogok én kibírni egy hónapot, Siggi? Hogyan?

Azt akarta válaszolni, hogy nem tudja, de a torkára forrt a szó. Denny fáradtságtól tompán csillogó szemeibe nézve eszébe jutott a felhőket hozó, vihar előtti égbolt. Az örökmozgó, nyughatatlan tenger. Arról egy kis vitorlás jutott eszébe, arról pedig Denny, ahogy őrülten kacag, és torka szakadtából harsogja neki a vitorlázás szabályait, miközben ő csetlik-botlik az imbolygó fedélzeten, mintha nem egy turistahajón pincérként melózva jutott volna egy idegen földre, idegen emberek közé.

– Menjünk vissza Dániába, uram – javasolta. – Menjünk haza.

Nem érezte hazugságnak a szavait. Az egyetlen dolog, amit érzett, a halvány, örömteli megkönnyebbülés volt, amit Denny felderülő arcának látványa okozott.


	5. 5 fejezet

Röviden talán úgy tudná összefoglalni az elmúlt pár nap eseményeit, hogy a dán kórházi ágyak éppen olyan kényelmetlenek, mint az amerikaiak. Utóbbihoz akkor volt szerencséje, mikor két éve egy ferde este átesett egy korláton és súlyos alkoholmérgezéssel bevitték a legközelebbi orvosokkal rendelkező műintézménybe megfigyelésre. Most a dánra azért volt szüksége, mert nemigen emlékezett rá, hogy mégis miként indultak útnak New Yorkból, és egyébként sem érezte magát túl rózsásan. Nem sokat változott a helyzet, mikor magához tért.

Fájtak a fények. Az arca elé akarta kapni a karját, de minden tagja ólommal volt megtöltve.

– Herra?! – hallotta Siggi hangját valahonnan kurvamessziről. – Kisasszony! Herra Densen magához tért!

 _Ne hívj_ _nőstényeke_ _t az ágyam köré, fogadalmat tettem, hogy nem dugok meg senkit_ – akarta mondani. Becsületére legyen mondva, legalább megpróbálta.

– Ringikkeahhh-au.

– Maradjon nyugton uram, nincs semmi baj, nem lesz semmi baj – szorongatta meg a kezét Siggi.

Eltartott egy darabig, mire egy nagy, piszkosszőke foltnál többet látott belőle. Akkor is csak azt látta, hogy még mindig nem tudja vállalható fazonra nyíratni a haját. Egyszer hagynia kéne, hogy ő döntse el, hogy nézzen ki, akkor talán kilépne a katolikus aggszűz-kategóriából. Akkor is, ha ez a terminológia nemhivatalos megállapodás szerint csak nőkre alkalmazható.

Nagyot nyelt. Utána krákogott, mert éppen olyan érzés volt, mintha egy smirgligolyó gurult volna végig a torkán. Mármint, biztosan ilyen érzés lehet, még sosem próbált smirglit enni. (Szúrós, fájós, kocogva gördül végig a torkán, mint egy lassan megállapodó kézigránát…)

– Hogy érzi magát, Herra Densen? – lépett az ágya mellé egy középkorú, még éppen nem csúnya nő.

– Mint egy zsák szar – hörögte.

A nő vidoran felhorkant.

– Nem vagyok meglepve. Maradjon fekve, mindjárt szólok a doktor úrnak.

Pont alkalmasnak érezte magát arra, hogy kiugorjon az ágyból és körbetáncolja a körtermet. Utánanézett az elsiető nőnek, sípolva kapkodott lélegzet után, és úgy érezte, a tudatlanság mocsara magába húzza. Még jó, hogy Siggi jelenléte eljutott a fénydárdákkal felnyársalt agyáig.

– Hol vagyok?

– A kórházban, uram.

– De mi a fenének?

– Mert delírium tremense van – libbent be egy orvos könnyed mosollyal, és Denny ugyanilyen könnyedén vágta volna a képébe az ajtót.

Általában nincsenek ilyen agresszív gondolatai, de igazán tisztelettel lehetnének az érzékeny lelki világára, mikor ütvefúróval rendezkednek a fejében.

– Az a helyzet, kedves Herra Densen, hogy úgy tudom, ön igen sokáig és igen nagy mennyiségen fogyasztott alkoholt, ez pedig…

– A lófaszt.

– A tünetei nem éppen erre utalnak. Elég csak a kezére nézni.

Követte az orvos pillantását és elborzadva meredt a kezére, ami úgy reszketett, mint amit rákapcsoltak egy habverőre.

– Ez így fog maradni?

– A delírium tremens, vagyis a súlyos, alkoholhoz köthető elvonási-tünetek egyike a kontrollálhatatlan végtag-remegés – bólogatott az orvos. – Ez nagyon súlyos esetben epilepsziás rohamként is felléphet, meg okozhat légzésbénulást, ezért tartjuk önt idebenn. A továbbiakban valószínűleg enyhülni fog.

Nem elmúlni, enyhülni. Denny visszaejtette a fejét a párnára, és valamiért az motoszkált a fejében, hogyan fog így szerelőpaneleket a helyükre rakni.

– Viszont jó hír, hogy a májának nincs semmi baja.

– Ezek szerint a tüdőmnek van? – horkantott.

– Nem, dehogy van. Tudja, az alkohol leginkább a májat érinti, önnek viszont teljesen egészséges mája van. Az asszisztense felvázolta az alkoholfogyasztási szokásait, az alapján ön egy nagyon szerencsés ember.

– Pont úgy érzem én is – nyögte. – Le lehet kapcsolni a lámpákat? Kiég a szemem…

Megeshet, hogy végigpanaszkodta azt a három napot, míg benn tartották. Ennek köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy az első nap meglehetősen fosul érezte magát. A másik kettőn már csak unatkozott, mert az agysejtjei csak akkor kezdtek hardcore házibuliba, mikor megpróbált függőlegesben ténykedni. Inkább letett róla, és úgy döntött, inkább megpróbálja művészi szintre emelni a haldoklást. Sajnos kiengedték, mielőtt elérte volna a Broadway-szintet.

Az első éjszakát nem kívánja az ellenségeinek sem. Csak feküdt a sötétben, bámulta a plafonra vetülő, felvillanó led-fényeket. Az elosztó piros kapcsolója folyamatosan égett, az volt az alapszín, a kék meg a narancs azon táncolt. A narancssárga kicsit gyorsabb volt, mint a kék, nem tartotta a ritmust. A belső udvart megvilágító lámpa lejjebb volt, mint az ablaka, a fénye egy fa ágai között jutott el hozzá, az ágak árnyéka ugyancsak a plafonra vetültek. És mozogtak, mint valami karmos ujjak, egy ezerlábú rovar lábai.

Érthetetlen rettegés lett úrrá rajta. A reszkető kezei csak fokozták ezt, és úgy bújt be a paplan alá, mint egy kisgyerek. Sokáig, nagyon sokáig gondolkodott rajta, hogy mit tegyen: felhívja Siggit, hogy jöjjön be hozzá most azonnal, vagy tenyereljen rá a nővérhívó gombjára?

– Nyugalom, Denny, nincsen semmi baj, egy komoly, felnőtt férfi vagy – biztatta magát. – Aki fél a mozgó faágaktól.

A rettegés akkor múlt el, mikor egy hirtelen jött ötlet hatására megírta Sigginek sms-ben, hogy másnap hozza be magával Berwaldot, akkor is, ha pucér norvégok potyognak az égből.

A tény, hogy Berwald itt lesz, megnyugtatta. Aludni továbbra sem tudott, minduntalan a fejébe tolakodtak a New-York-i rémálmok. Lukas, ahogy végiglejt egy asztal tetején, és forogni kezd egy rúd mellett, arctalan férfiak pedig pénzt dobálnak a lábaihoz. Lukas, ahogy mosolyog rá, végignyalja a kezében tartott szikét, aztán mintákat farag az ő bőrébe, de vér helyett csak végtelen fax ömlik a vénáiból.

A nővérke a szelíd ébresztés zászlaja alatt lerántotta róla a paplant. Megijesztette. Utána egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek: a nő döbbenten bámulta Dennyt, aki az ágy mellől pislogott rá, az éjszakai mozgó árnyékok rémületének emlékével az arcán.

– Minden rendben, Herra Densen? – puhatolózott a nő.

Addigra beindult az agysejt-buli is, és kavargó fejjel, egy haldokló t-rex mozgáskultúrájával kecmergett vissza a matracra. Rendes kisfiúként hagyta, hogy a nő bekösse neki az infúziót.

Malmozott kilencig, akkor kezdődött a látogatási időszak. A szeme rá volt gyógyulva az óramutatóra. Kilenc óra három perckor halkan kopogtattak.

– Szabad! – rikkantotta, és izgatottan fészkelődött.

Természetesen Siggi volt, már akkor tudta, mikor kopogott. Rajta kívül senki nem csinált még ilyet. Az izlandi beóvakodott a kórterembe letette a táskáját és félresöpörte a haját a szeméből.

– Olvastam az üzenetét – mondta köszönés helyett. – Kellett egy kis idő, hogy rájöjjek, mire gondol.

A táskájából egy régi, viharvert mackót húzott elő. A macinak volt egy szarvas sisakja és egy magához képest meglehetősen nagy kardja.

– Berwald! – kapta kézbe és megszorongatta az alkarnyi plüsst.

– Hogy aludt, uram?

– Katasztrofálisan! – A homlokához kapott és a párnái közé hanyatlott. – Valami borzasztó éjszakám volt. Ezek a hülye ledek folyamatosan világítanak, az udvarról ide világít a lámpa, a macim se volt itt, és még a Candy Crush-ban is elfogytak a lépéseim. Most mondd meg, Siggi. Ráadásul európai idő szerint éjjel háromkor minden haverom vagy iszik, vagy alszik, vagy kufircol, nem velem pofázna. Kénytelen voltam _dolgozni_.

– Hát ez valami katasztrófa – bólogatott Siggi.

– Amúgy jó, hogy eszembe jutott, postáskisasszonyt kellene játszanod. Az igazgatótanács ki akarja használni, hogy betegszabin vagyok, szóval be kéne vinned az itteni székházba egy papírt, hogy csak és kizárólag akkor dönthetnek _bármiről_ a távollétemben, mikor a koporsómra rádobják az első marék földet.

Siggi elintézte. Siggi mindent elintéz. Még Berwaldot is behozta neki, sőt, a továbbiakban küldött neki életeket, hogy tovább tudjon telefonozni. Ettől a második éjszakája jóval könnyebb volt, a hangulata pedig viharos gyorsasággal kezdett javulni. Épp csak annyira, hogy a harmadik napon a doki úgy döntsön, nem is kell már őt benn tartani, és kihajította.

– Meghalok – nyögte az első lépcsőfoknál.

– Nyolc lépcső és még három lépés a taxi, uram – biztatta Siggi. – Menni fog.

Olyan volt, mintha a valaha létezett legmásnaposabb énjét letámadták volna egy harci palacsintasütővel. Egészen biztosra vette, hogy addig kiszenved. Talán akkor kibírná, ha Lukas várná a kocsiban.

Hunyorogva koncentrált a nyitott hátsó ajtóra. Nem esett nehezére odaképzelni a lazán hátradőlő férfit. Kirázza a szeméből a haját, fürkésző, jeges pillantása az elevenébe vág, ott piszkálja, ahol a legérzékenyebb. A jelenés a következő lépésnél eltűnt, és majdnem olyan kínzó űrt hagyott maga után, mint a félbehagyott aktus utáni üresség.

Ezek után ő volt a legjobban meglepve, hogy sikerült eljutnia a kocsiig.

Azon pláne, hogy kiderült, a fejfájása olyan, mint az izomláz. Elmúlik, ha rámozog. Akkor is elmúlik, ha a taxis kerül egyet, és félpercenként kanyarog az utcákon. Az első nyolcnál még csontropogtató erővel szorította Siggi kezét, utána a fájdalom enyhült, és mire lefékeztek a ház előtt, már a saját lábán, könnyedén mászott ki a kocsiból.

Az ebédet is jó étvággyal fogyasztotta el. A jó étvágya egészen odáig tartott, míg meg nem kérdezte, hogy pontosan mi is az, amit eszik, és Siggi el nem mesélte, hogy ez sörben pácolt lazac, természetesen sör nélkül.

– Ennek a kajának a sör a lényege! – siránkozott. – A lelkét vetted el! Meggyaláztad!

Siggi válasz helyett csak szaggatottan sóhajtott, Denny pedig agonizált még egy keveset arról, hogy milyen jó lenne egy pofa sör. Csak egy egészen kicsike.

Gondolataiba merülve ballagott a hűtőhöz, vett ki belőle egy üveg sört, és már a felbontásán ügyködött, mikor Siggi megkérdezte, hogy mégis mit csinál. Az üvegre meredt, majd a szúrós szemű asszisztensére pillantott.

– Semmit – biztosította, és visszatette az üveget a hűtőbe. – Csak megyek aludni.

Felmarkolta Berwaldot az asztalról, és katonásan bevonult a szobájába.

A szobája dekorációját az országhoz alakították. Amerikában minden fehér, fémes és modern, _itthon_ viszont a fém helyén fa van, meleg és barna. Az ágya nem egy lekerekített sarkú, fehér csoda, hanem egy tizennyolcadik századi baldachinos monstrum. A falak kellemesen vörösek, a téli tájképek kerete fehér. Azt mondta a lakberendezőnek, hogy a dán zászlóban akar aludni. A nő megcsinálta. Ha belép a szobába, mindig elkapja az a tökösen dán érzés, amit a legjobban egy pohár akvavit és egy sor kedélyes trécselés emel ki. Az akvavittől el van tiltva, a szomszédot pedig másfél éve nem látta – azóta, hogy nem jött haza az Újvilágból.

Bevetődött a borvörös ágynemű közepébe. A selyemtakaró puhán körbeölelte, lágyan siklott a testén, és Lukas vajon hogy nézne ki, elheverve az ágya közepén, felhúzott térdekkel, a karjai a feje felett… Őt nézi és az ajkába harap, kinyújtja a lábát, a selyem pedig lecsúszik, alig érinti a bőrét, mert Lukas már csak ilyen, éteri teremtés. Félig ott van, félig nincs, puha fürtjei üvöltenek érte, hogy beléjük markoljon, és kurvára igazságtalan, hogy nem hagyja ezt neki. Mintha a sagák egyik láthatatlan szereplője lenne, egy ván istenség, Freya egyik fia, aki hobbiból tisztes vezérigazgatókat csavar az ujja köré.

Beleharapott az egyik párnájába és megrázta, mint egy kutya. Kibírja. Röhögve, féllábon. Ha a kórházon is túltette magát, meg ez a transzcendens szar se tudta kibillenteni a lelki egyensúlyából, akkor minden csúcsszuper lesz. Pofátlanul jól fog szórakozni. Ezt legjobban egy rövid, ebéd utáni szundival lehet bevezetni.

– YA GOT A MESSAGE, BRO!

Riadtan ült fel, és tapogatta körbe maga körül a lepedőt, hogy feltartsa Berwaldot, aki majd megvédi őt mindentől. Káromkodva nyúlt a telefonjáért, mikor leesett neki, hogy mi történt, és míg a feloldással szerencsétlenkedett – a kézremegése még mindig nem múlt el teljesen, az pedig bezavarta az ujjlenyomat-olvasót –, szentül elhatározta, hogy megváltoztatja a jelzés hangját valami kevésbé hullaébresztőre. Csak aztán meglátta, hogy kitől jött az üzenet.

Bármi is van a mellében, úgy döntött, hogy a Föld középpontján át költözik Ausztráliába. Rábökött az ikonra.

58.040188, 7.677775. A következő három hétben itt leszek. – LB

Nagyot nyelt. A számokra bökött, és türelmetlenül felmordult, mikor a Google nem hozta be a találatot azonnal, hanem gondolkodott rajta még egy keveset. A térkép Norvégia déli részére lőtte be a koordinátát. A településen kívülre esett, attól erdő választotta el, de a műholdas képen tisztán ki lehetett venni a ház tetejét, és a tengerbe nyúló mólót. Azt nem látta, hogy hol megy az út a fák között, hol tud Lukas kapcsolatba lépni az emberiséggel. Már ha akar egyáltalán.

Igazából, kinézte volna belőle, hogy valahol messze északon lakik, egy szigeten, jó távol mindenkitől, aki csesztetni akarja.

Állítólag négy és fél óra onnan az út Oslóba, és majdnem nyolc Bergenbe. A cége székhelye Oslóban van, a halászhajói anyakikötője Bergen. Nagyon megbízhat a beosztottjaiban, ha otthonról koordinálja őket, vagy az is lehet, hogy eldugott a fák között egy helikopter-leszállót, repülve biztosan gyorsabb.

Neki innen odaérni… megnézte azt is. Ha autóval menne, akkor nyolc és fél óra, ebből három és fél az, míg komppal átér Norvégiába. De ha hajóval menne… ha bedurrantaná a maga kis csodáját, azzal tuti le tud csípni belőle egy-két órát. Akár hármat is. Viszont kell vinnie kannában üzemanyagot.

A hajókról hirtelen elkapta a vágyódás a tengerre. Megleste az időjárás-előrejelzést. Viharos szelet akart, orkánt, mert úgy az igazi, ha küzd az elemekkel, a rádióból üvölt a parti őrség, hogy takarodjon be, Siggi pedig kezét-lábát az árbocrúd köré fonja, és a sírás határán létezik. Őt csak akkor kapja el az izgalom, amitől duzzad a melle és könnyű a lépte a részegen imbolygó fedélzeten. Csak akkor gyűri maga alá a tengert, ezt a csélcsap szajhát.

Elhúzta a száját, mert remek időt mondott, enyhe széllel. Abban semmi buli nincs, ha kimegy a nyolcvanhétezer vitorlázó közé.

De ha nem tud elmenni vitorlázni, akkor hogy veri ki a fejéből Lukast? Hogyan tereli el a figyelmét arról, hogy már idestova kilenc napja nem vitt ágyba senkit? Azon legfeljebb az orgazmushoz hasonlatos eksztázis segítene, de Siggi valószínűleg agyonverné egy vágódeszkával, ha nekiállna tépni.

Hiába frissítette a következő napokban néha tízpercenként az előrejelzést, nem változott. Kínjában átnézte a vállalat bővítési tervezeteit, megszemlélte, hogy állnak az amerikai és a dán projektek. Ha már ennyire benne volt, akkor megmutogatta Berwaldnak, milyen szépek a szélkerekei az Északi-tengeren.

– Nézd csak, ezzel kezdtünk – mutatta. – Ez egy Vindeby, a '91-es modell. Apuka ilyeneket épített, aztán lecserélte mindet, mikor megjelent a Middelgrund 2000-ben. Akkor kezdett felpörögni a szélkerék-építés, már nem 0,45 megawattot tudott egy kerék, ezek már két megawattosak. Amúgy egy négyfős családi ház átlagos éves áramfogyasztása négy megawattóra, ezt érdemes tudnod. Meg azt, hogy a mi turbináink tartják a világrekordot, 2010 júniusában négy rønlandi szélkerék hatvanhárom gigawattóra áramot termelt, ráadásul egyenként. Remélem, számoltál, Berwald. Az azt jelenti, hogy abban a júniusban az a négy szélkerék megtermelte hatvanháromezer háztartás egész éves energiaszükségletét. Így már nem meglepő, hogy szélenergiából van Dánia fogyasztásának húsz százaléka, ugye?

Nagyon büszkén hátradőlt a fotelban és kilőtte az erre vonatkozó Wikipédia-szócikket. Meglapogatta Berwald fejét, meg elnézte még egy kicsit a képkeresőben a szélkerekeket.

– S amúgy a legtöbb kicsike most Westermost márkájú. Azok hat megawattosak. Asszem mostanában lesznek kész a holland partoknál azzal a Burbo Bankkal, az már nyolcas. Meg böszme nagy.

A képernyőre meredt. Nagyon megfontoltan előrehajolt és Berwald fülébe súgta:

– Szerinted a tervezők verik a szélkerekekre?

A maci nem válaszolt. Szigorú pofija merev volt, a kopott gombszemeken már nem csillant meg a fény, így konstans olyan képet vágott, mint aki nincs túlságosan lenyűgözve gazdája teljesítményétől.

– Egyszer majd szerzek neked egy feleséget, meglásd – újította meg sokadszorra az ígéretét. – Csak sehol nem találok melléd való hejde asszonykát.

Megszorongatta a plüsst és lecsapta a laptop fedelét. A válla felett kiáltott hátra:

– Siggi! Mit szólnál hozzá, ha holnap elmennénk üzemlátogatásra?

– Nem szerveztem programot – dörmögte Siggi. Ott állt mögötte és éppen fintorogva fogta a fülét.

– Remek, akkor holnap.

Ha Sigginek lett volna a kezében egy napelem, akkor be tudta volna gyűjteni a ház követező száz évre szükséges energiamennyiségét a vigyorából. Kár, hogy nem tette.

Üzemlátogatás, vagyis szúrópróba-szerű melóellenőrzés. Nem dobta volna fel az ötletet, ha nem látja a Nagy Előrejelző-táblában, amiben neki Atyaúristen-fokozatú hozzáférése van, hogy az egyik szélfarmon holnap fogják megejteni az éves karbantartást. Ez egészen felvillanyozta, Sigginek két mesét is olvasnia kellett, mire eléggé lenyugodott ahhoz, hogy aludni tudjon. Akkor megint erőt vett rajta a félelem a rémálmoktól. A kórházban töltött két éjszaka óta csak egyszer álmodott Lukassal, aznap éjjel, mikor az sms-ét kapta. Félni attól még félhetett tőle. Meg vágyott is rá. Az, hogy a zuhany alatt maszturbálva rá gondolt, legfeljebb egy hangyabokányit segített.

– Maradj itt – mormolta hunyt szemmel.

– Uram?

– Maradj itt velem.

Egyik kezével elengedte Berwaldot, és rámarkolt Siggi ingére. Az izlandi bizonytalanul vállon veregette. Hagyta, hogy megfogja a kezét. Kihúzott háttal, mereven ült az ágy szélén, az egyik lába a földön volt, a másik az ágyon.

Déjà vu érzése támadt, de az istennek sem akart eszébe jutni, hogy miért. Felpillantott Siggire és éppen meg akarta kérni, hogy jusson már eszébe helyette, de a torkára forrt a szó.

Siggi régen volt fodrásznál, a frufruja már kényelmetlenül a szemébe lógott. Az olvasáshoz egyik oldalt a füle mögé túrta a haját, és ahogy ott ült, kihúzott derékkal, merev arccal… már lekapcsolta az olvasólámpát, csak a folyosóról szűrődött be egy kevéske fény. A félhomályban akár azt is hihette volna, hogy Lukas ül ott az ágya szélén, szent elhatározással, hogy őrizze az álmát.

Visszaejtette a fejét a párnára és igyekezett megtartani a fejében a képet. Lukas, ahogy vigyáz rá.

Aznap éjjel nem voltak rémálmai. Kicsattanva ébredt, olyan energiákkal, amikről azt hitte, hogy a tizedik születésnapja táján megszűntek létezni.

– Menjünk már, menjünk már, menjünk már! – ugrált, és rohant cipőt húzni.

Már ezer éve készen toporgott az ajtóban, mire Siggi összeszedte magát. Akkor ugyan még vissza kellett rohannia a mappájáért, amibe összekészítette a próbaellenőrzéshez szükséges papírokat, és a kezeit dörzsölve ugrott be Siggi mellé az anyósülésre. Az asszisztense némán bámult a mappára. Denny először nem értette.

– Mondtam, hogy a feketék unalmasak, nem? Meg egyébként is, Elsa nagyon menő karakter!

Magához szorította a Jégvarázsos irattartót, hogy még véletlen se jusson eszébe a másiknak elragadni tőle és visszacserélni egy feketére. Siggi nem tette, csak érthetetlenül mélyet sóhajtott, és gyújtásra kapcsolt.

Alig hajtottak ki a felhajtóról, szöszölni kezdett a rádióval. Az első piros lámpa mintegy kétszáz méterre volt a háztól, Siggi egészen odáig bírta,

– Uram, maga egyetért azzal a nézettel, hogy a sofőr választja a zenét?

– Miért, talán bajod van vele?

– Nem feltétlen kenyerem a holland heavy metál.

– A Cirith Gorgor black metált játszik.

– Lényegtelen. Ha nem kapcsolja ki, kiszállok.

– De akkor ki fog vezetni? – rémüldözött.

– Esetleg maga, én meg megvárom otthon – vetette fel Siggi.

Magába szállt. Van kedve egyedül menni? Megkockáztatja azt, hogy Siggi nincs ott mellette, és vészhelyzet esetén nem szól rá? Mert vannak azok a pillanatok, amikor nagyon kell neki a pia, és akkor Siggi a kezére csap vagy szól, hogy ne tegye. De ha nincs mellette, akkor ki szól rá? Meg akkor biztosan viszi magával a táskáját is, és látta, hogy abba rakta az ebédet indulás előtt.

Kinyomta a zenét. Siggi megköszönte.

Akkor már nem mondott semmit, mikor a rádióadók tekergetése közben talált egyet, ami countryzenét játszott, csak nagyon erősen szorította a kormányt a következő három órában, míg Esbjergbe értek. Denny az első egy órában a rádióval énekelt, utána egy olyan válogatás következett, amit nem ismert, akkor látványosan haldoklott és minden második villanypóznánál megkérdezte, hogy ott vannak-e már. Siggi minden kérdésére végtelen türelemmel válaszolt.

– Vajon hány halból áll egy halraj?

– Legalább kettőből.

– Nem tudod véletlenül, hol van eltemetve Provence-i Hugó?

– Nem.

– Konfucius, Zarathusztra vagy Arisztotelész volt nagyobb hatású filozófus?

– Szerintem Jézus.

– Milyen íze van a polisztirol csomagolómogyorónak?

Siggi összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Denny felmutatta a nevezett tárgyat. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy darab pufi. Hátha olyan az íze is.

– Kérem, ne egye meg.

– De milyen íze van?

– Leginkább műanyag. És tegye le. Nem tesz jót magának.

A válla fölött a hátsó ülésre dobta a töltőanyagot. Malmozott. A következő húsz kilométeren számolta, hogy hány piros autó mellett mennek el. Huszonhatnál elvétette a számolást, akkor abbahagyta.

Egyszerre eszébe jutott, hogy a világon semmit nem tud Siggiről. Jó, azt tudja róla, hogy izlandi. Meg azt, hogy hajóval jött Dániába, és nem tudott dánul. Ez milyen vagány volt már tőle.

– Siggi.

– Igen, uram?

– Hol születtél?

A fiú – nem, nem férfi, ahhoz túlságosan gyerekarcú – a szeme sarkából rápillantott.

– Reykjavíkben.

– Milyen hülyén mondod! Reykjavik.

– Maga dánosan ejti, én úgy, ahogy mi mondjuk. Reykjavík.

– Pff. És tesóid vannak?

– Miért érdekli ez önt ilyen hirtelen? – kérdezett vissza.

Vállat vont.

– Van még egy óránk Esbjergig, én meg uncsizom, és eszembe jutott, hogy csak annyit tudok rólad, amennyi benne van a munkaszerződésedben, az meg nem túl sok.

– Még a nevemet sem jegyezte meg, akkor meg minek kéne…

– Siggi Merevpofa Izlandsson.

Siggi elhallgatott, és megint őt nézte. Denny érezte, ahogy az ajka felfelé kunkorodik.

– Maga mindig… meglep, uram.

– Akkor mesélsz?

– Nem.


	6. 6 fejezet

A telep, ahová behajtottak, közvetlenül a tengerparton állt, ami nem nehéz, tekintve, hogy Dániának nagyon sok tengerpartja van. Ez is megért egy gondolatmenetet: a tengerpartot minek érdemes tekinteni, egy darab hosszúnak, vagy sok kicsi rövidnek? Végül megegyezett magával az egy hosszú szakaszos felosztásában és dudorászva kiugrott a kocsiból.

A parkolóban csak tizenöt hely volt. A leszállópályának le volt betonozva majdnem az egész terület, és akkor még ott a három vállalati helikopter hangára. Nem a világ legnagyobb hangára volt, bár tény, hogy Denny házát kétszer is bele lehetett volna rakni. Mellette egy, a helikopterraktár hosszával megegyező épület volt, ott volt a személyzeti öltöző, egy négyágyas szolgálati szállás, ott kellett volna lézengenie a terület biztonsági őrének fánkot zabálva és a kamerákat bámulva, végül, a hosszú épület legvégén volt az irattár, benne az összes hivatalos holmival. Kitöltendő formanyomtatványok a melósoknak, hogy ki és mikor volt kinn, hány órát, mit csinált, melyik keréken. Ebben semmi érdekes nincs, a dolog pikantériája az, hogy a személyzeti szállás és az irattár a hangárból nyílik, és a két ajtó a hangár két végén van. Egy időben tartott itt biciklit, hogy ne kelljen megőszülnie, amíg lesétálja a távolságot.

A biztiőr nem a kamerák előtt baszta a rezet, hanem volt olyan kedves, és savanyú pofával tartotta a vödröt, amibe a karbantartó újra és újra belemártotta az ablakmosó kefét, és egy szék tetején egyensúlyozva lemosta a helikopter szélvédőjét. Nagyon morcosan bámulta Dennyt, aki vidoran integetett neki, és átvágott a betonplaccon a hangár ajtajához, ahol egy négyfős csoport álldogált. Egyikük, az eligazítást vezető Ned, megtartotta a többiektől a két lépés távolságot. Már akkor is a harmincas évei végén járó holland volt a főnök, mikor Denny itt gyakornokoskodott, és egész jóban voltak. Ennek köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy a férfi néha megkínálta az otthonról hozott hangulatjavítójából.

– Halihó! – rikkantotta, és meglóbálta Elsát.

Ned felpillantott és összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá.

– Denny? Mi ez a gönc rajtad?

Jogos kérdés, ellenőrzésre talán nem öltönyben kellett volna jönni.

– Ehh, csak a megszokás, tudod, hogy megy az ilyesmi.

– Azért lépett le az egyik legjobb emberem, hogy mihaszna irodista legyen? – fintorgott. – Szégyelld magad.

Közben kezet fogtak, Denny meg röhögött.

– Nem, azért lépett le a legjobb embered, hogy vezesse ezt az egész kócerájt.

A három ipari alpinista zavartan nézett össze. Ned a fejét csóválva fordult hozzájuk.

– Fiúk, az úr Christensen Densen, a mi…

– _Ifjabb_ Christensen Densen – szúrta közbe.

Ned sokatmondóan bámulta, ő meg nem győzött röhögni. Siggi volt olyan szíves és hagyta, hogy megtámaszkodjon rajta, még úgy is, hogy a vállát lefelé húzta a megpakolt sporttáska vastag hevedere. A kocsiban hagyta a zakóját, a szűkített mellénybéen és a felkarban feketével gumírozott ingében úgy nézett ki, mint egy rossz pincér.

– Röviden: amit itt magatok körül láttok, az Dennyé. Egy intésébe kerül, és nem kaptok fizetést.

– Szóval csak ügyesen, srácok – kacsintott.

– Feljössz?

Ned derékból fordult felé. Denny passzolta a pillantást Sigginek, aki lehúzta a válláról a szíjat és felé nyújtotta.

– Az öltöző kulcsát, ha volnátok szívesek. Siggi, hozd a holmit.

Ruganyos léptekkel baktatott át a személyzeti szobába és befoglalt egy üres öltözőszekrényt. Dudorászva kezdte lehámozni magáról a ruhákat. Siggi ott állt mellette, és mindegyik padlóra szórt darabot felvette és gondosan kirázva vállfára rakta.

– Uram, talán ki kéne mosni a hajából a zselét.

– Mi? Minek?

– Tudtommal odafenn kötelező a sisak használata, attól a frizurája mindenképpen tönkremegy, és bizonyára kényelmesebb is.

Hümmögött egy sort, majd ing nélkül visszament az ajtóig, kinyitotta és kikiáltott Nednek:

– Tíz perc!

Alsóban üldögélt a széken, és a mosdókagyló peremére hajtott fejjel fejtegette az alpinizmus mibenlétét Sigginek, míg a fiú feltűrt ingujjal ügyeskedett, és gyorsan kimosta a haját. A falra szerelt hajszárítót már egyedül használta mikrofonnak, addig Siggi kihajtogatta az alpinista-felszerelését. A kikiabálása után kilenc perc huszonhat másodperccel már ott állt Ned mellett, ezerwattos vigyorral, tíz ujjal hátratúrt hajjal.

– Ne is mondd, borzasztó – legyintett.

Ned kivette a kezéből a neonkék kobakot és a fejébe nyomta. Látványosan megkönnyebbült.

– Mindjárt más. – A többiekhez fordult: – Színpadra!

Siggi megállt a hangár ajtajában. Denny két lépés után szaladt vissza érte, és húzta maga után a hevesen tiltakozó fiút. Szegényke majdnem olyan rémült képpel ült meg a helikopter belsejében, mint mikor kivitte vitorlázni.

– Maradj itt – nevetett rá.

Kilopta a zsebéből a kulcsot, és visszaszaladt a kocsihoz. Egyrészt, kellett neki a csomagtartóból a hátizsákja, másrészt, szegény gyerek összefagyna, ha egy szál ingben menne ki a tenger fölé. Volt olyan kedves és odaadta neki a zakóját. Addigra Siggi elveszett a biztonsági övben, és úgy kapaszkodott Elsába, mintha az élete függne tőle. Hálásan vette át a zakóját.

A rotorok már működtek, Denny nem sokat hallott a fülkében folyó beszélgetésből, míg fel nem tette a headsetet.

– Ki ez? – kérdezte Ned.

– Az asszisztensem – passzolt egyet Sigginek is, hogy ne nézzen már olyan elveszetten. – Fotózni jó lesz!

– Nem hozott fényképezőt, uram – nyüszögte.

– Dehogynem.

Leakasztotta a hátizsákja elejét, ami igazából egy felcsatolható fényképezőtok volt, és passzolta Sigginek, hogy ne panaszkodhasson.

Míg kirepültek az Északi-tengerre a szélfarmokhoz, Denny és Ned egy privát csatornán megbeszélte élete nagy dolgait. Kezdve ott, hogy Ned felesége mégsem lépett meg, által az otthoni zöld-ültetvényének elsőosztályú a hozamán addig, hogy Denny éppen leszokóban van az alkoholról.

– Sok sikert – veregette vállon Ned. – Őszintén, rólad soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy észreveszed, hogy túl sokat iszol, de ki vagyok én, hogy ítélkezzem? – Visszaváltott a nagy, közös csatornára, és félbeszakította a srácok tegnapi focimeccset taglaló beszélgetését. – Na fiúk, megérkeztünk. Ugye megbeszéltük, hogy párban leszünk, de mivel itt van Denny, ezért ti hárman lesztek…

– Ne csinálj már úgy, mintha most kezdeném a szakmát, kérlek – horkantott fel. – Szereltem már egyedül.

– Hja, két éves gyakorlat után. Mikor voltál utoljára terepen? Az előtt, hogy apád meghalt, szóval velem jössz.

Az apja említése olyan volt, mint egy késszúrás. Összerándult és elfintorodott.

– Most mi, láttad, hogy a srácok milyen képet vágnak? – mutatott lendületesen az ifjakra. – Egyáltalán, voltak ők már idekinn? _Tudják_ egyáltalán, hogy működnek ezek a vackok?

Ned végigmérte a fiúkat.

– Oké, jogos, ők tényleg most vannak kinn először. És nekik nem kell tudni, hogy működik a szélkerék, most csak takarítani jöttünk.

Denny nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy csak megússza a párt. De nem, Ned a nyakába sózta az egyik kölyköt, ő pedig a másik kettővel ment le. A saját sráca elég nyiszlettnek meg bátortalannak tűnt ahhoz, hogy arra se tartsa méltónak, hogy a nevét megjegyezze.

– Azt' ne felejts el fotózni – vigyorgott Siggire.

Becsatolta a sisakját, ellenőrizte a beülőjét és a derekán lógó különböző felszereléseket, meghúzta a hátizsákja szíját. Még egyszer Siggire vigyorgott, és kilépett az ajtón. A javasoltnál kicsit gyorsabban ereszkedett le a kötélen, de nem tehetett róla.

Megérezni az arcán a vad szelet maga volt a mámor. Minden tagja bizsergett az örömtől, és alig fért meg a bőrében. Régen, túl régen állt már itt, százkét méter magasan, egy szélkerék gondoláján, összekarolva a tudattal, hogy egyetlen hajszál választja el attól, hogy lezuhanjon.

Az emberek túlmisztifikálják a félelmet. Szégyenletesnek tartják, és ha lehet, még jobban félnek tőle, mint attól, amitől eleve félniük kell. Tátott szájjal, mélységes tisztelettel bámulják őt, mikor megtudják, hogy szélkerekeket szerel és azt hiszik, hogy nem fél, aztán csalódottak, mikor kiderül, hogy igen. Természetesen fél. Érzi a világ egyik legősibb mozgatórugóját, a Nem Akarok Megdögleni-érzést. Csak őt nem megdermeszti, hanem cselekvésre készteti.

Míg a Srác megérkezett, ő ledobta a hátizsákot egy biztosnak tűnő helyre, jelentkezett a hálózaton, és leadta a központnak, hogy a huszonhármas torony tetején áll. Anno Domini még nekik kellett felnyitniuk ezeket a vasszörnyetegeket és leállítani őket, amíg szereltek, de most a központban ott ült egy tündérke a képernyő mögött, rábökött a huszonhármas ikonra meg a STOPPE feliratra, és kész. A szélkerék tett még egy negyed fordulatot, hogy az alsó lapát egyenesen a víz felé nézzen és megállt.

– Huszonhármas szélkerék megállt – jelentette a karcos férfihangú tündérke.

– Én megyek elsőnek – vigyorgott a kölyökre.

Srác segített jó helyet találni a biztosító-kötélnek, ő pedig nekikezdett a műveletnek. Azt ellenőrizte, hogy vannak-e sérülések a lapáton, meg ha már ott volt, egy kicsit meg is kellett sikálnia a felületet. Pusztán azért, hogy ha egyszer mégis szerelni kéne, akkor ne azzal kelljen kezdeni, hogy az elmúlt nyolcezer év minden fosszíliáját levakarják, plusz a korrózió elleni szélmalomharcban is sokat számít.

– Figyelted ezt, Siggi? – kacarászott a rádióba. – A szélkerekek szélmalomharca.

– Hanyatt dobom magam a humorától, uram.

– Egyszer ne lennél savanyú. Csak egyszer.

Noha régen volt már terepen, a keze emlékezett a mozdulatokra. Gyorsan és pontosan dolgozott. A lapát közepén járt, mikor úgy döntött, hogy mit neki a munkavédelem, és levette a sisakot. Siggi abban a pillanatban sápítozni kezdett, hát lekapcsolta a rádiót.

Lebegett a természetes csendben. Az erős tengeri szél körbefogta az alakját, beletépett a hajába, magas hangon megszólaltatta a hegymászókötelet. A legközelebbi anyázásba forduló igazgatósági ülésnél felmarkolja az egész társulatot és kihozza őket, nekik is biztosan jót tenne érezni a szabadságnak ezt a különleges formáját. Szabad, mert szabadon hozza meg a döntést, hogy mit kell tennie, az már csak a plusz, hogy a rossz döntés adott esetben az életébe is kerülhet.

Egy Lorde-számot énekelt, míg leért a lapát aljáig. Akkor megrángatta a kötelet, és Srác segítségével visszamászott a gondolára.

– Az asszisztense beszélni akar önnel, uram! – kiabálta túl a a szelet.

– Le se szarom! Szólj be, hogy forgassák el a lapátokat, a következő a tied.

A biztosítókötelekre vigyázás nemes feladata részéről kimerült annyiban, hogy megvárta, amíg Srác már nem látja, akkor elhevert a gondola tetején, és semmire sem gondolva élvezte, ahogy a szél hullámokba fésüli a haját.

Mármint élvezte volna, ha a széldzseki és a thermopulcsi alatt meg nem érzi, hogy rezeg a telefonja. Érdekes performansz volt előkotorni.

– Mi a franc, itt még van tárerő? – dörmögte a kijelzőre meredve, ami csak számot írt ki, nevet nem. – Halló?

Statikus zörej érkezett válasznak. Fülére szorított készülékkel ült fel.

– Halló!

Semmi válasz. Elvette a telefont a fülétől, látta, hogy pörög a számláló, és visszatette a füléhez a készüléket, elkapott valami hangot, és már majdnem meggyanúsította magát, hogy megint előbújt a fülcsengése, mikor végre leesett neki, mi történik.

– Héj, tesa, örülök, hogy hívtál, de nagyon erősen fúj itt a szél, szóval vagy beszélj hangosabban, vagy hívj vissza egy… nemtom, holnap. Addig tuti, beleejtem a telóm a tengerbe.

– Do you hear me?

A hangsúlyozás alapján az ipse teli torokból üvöltött a saját telefonjába. In English, szóval Denny volt olyan kedves, és váltott.

– Igeeeen! – a levegőbe bokszolt. – Mondjad, drága, csupa fül vagyok!

– Leon Chun vagyok, a _Financial Times_ tól, és…

– Mi, maga újságíró?! – hördült fel. – Hogy a francba szerezte meg a számomat?

– A bátyám, Arthur Kirkland adta meg…

– Mármint a whiskyvedelő Arthur Kirkland?

– Ööö…

– Jaj, hát akkor váglak! – derült fel. – Te vagy az ázsiai pofa, akit Pekingből szedett össze!

– Hongkongból.

– Innen nézve tökmindegy – legyintett. – Mesélj, mit tehetek érted? Mert gondolom, nem a két szép kék szemem miatt hívtál fel.

– Nem. A főnököm másfél éve szeretne interjút készíttetni önnel…

– Bah, rühellem az újságírókat, ezt asszem kifejtettem a legutolsó sajtótájékoztatómon. Bocs, Leon, hogy tőlem kell megtudnod, de egy ingyenélő pöcs vagy.

– Köszönöm. A lényegre térve, szeretnék készíteni önnel egy interjút.

– Most?

– Hát… személyesen jobb volna, de ha ragaszkodik hozzá…

Lenézett, és úgy találta, hogy az újonc kölyök még elvan a pucolással. Látszódott rajta, hogy kezdő, és életében először csinálja, úgy nyúlt a cucchoz, mintha hímestojás lenne. Vagy csak zavarta a tény, hogy a legfőbb fejes mintegy húsz méterrel felette a biztosítókötelére vigyáz.

– Mondjad, éppen ráérek.

– Nos, a napokban megjelent egy újságcikk önről, amin egy fiatal férfi kíséri le egy lépcsőn egy taxihoz. A háttérben látszódik, illetve a fotós is úgy közölte, hogy egy kórház előtt lőtte a képet. A cikkíró kikérte egy orvos véleményét, és megállapították, hogy ön súlyos beteg. Amikor a vállalatot kérdeztük, azt mondták, hogy ön betegszabadságon van, és mikor az új üzleti tervről kérdeztük őket, azt mondták, hogy nem mondhatnak semmit, illetve módosításokat sem eszközölhetnek, mert ön kikötötte, hogy ön nélkül csak akkor hozhat döntést az igazgatótanács, ha ön már nincs az élők sorában. Mindemellett…

– Figyu, már Ádám-Évától levezetted, mi a kérdés?

– Ön halálos beteg?

Meredt egy kicsit maga elé. A sok hülye barom azt hiszi, hogy fel fogja dobni a talpát? Akkor biztos nem állnak túl jól a cég részvényei. Bár, ahogy az utóbbi időben érezte magát, nem lenne meglepve, ha egy három napos vízihulla jobban festene nála. A kórházból hazajöveteltől meg felfordul a gyomra, elég csak rágondolnia.

– Tudsz mondani egy e-mail címet? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Tessék?

– Dobj meg egy e-mail címmel.

– Öhm… leon pont chun kukac ft pont com.

– Ez kurvahosszú. Na mindegy, tartsad egy kicsit!

Leon ügyes volt és tartotta. Denny meg felállt, megnézte, merre van a legtöbb szélkerék, bepózolt és csinált egy szelfit. Azon melegében küldte a firkásznak.

– Na, küldtem neked valamit, megkaptad?

– Nézem is… oh, igen.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint aki haldoklik?

– Nem. Ez mikori kép?

– Most lőttem, ebben a szent pillanatban, de ha szeretnéd, olyat is csinálok, amire ráégetem a dátumot. Vagy tudod mit, az asszisztensem fenn van a helikopteren, mindjárt megkérem, hogy fotózzon kettőt…

Felkattintotta a headset oldalán a kapcsolót. Nagyon gyorsan megbánta.

– … ÉS AZONNAL VEGYE VISSZA AZT A SISAKOT, HÁT ELMENT MINDEN MARADÉK ESZE?!

Az első szó után letépte a fejéről a holmit. A lendülettől majdnem kirepült a kezéből, az meg nem lett volna szép.

– Ez mi volt? – kérdezte Leon a vonal túlvégén.

– Semmi, hiperventillál az asszisztensem.

Úgy fordította a headsetet, hogy a mikrofon a szája felé nézzen, a fülhallgató viszont minél messzebb legyen. Mivel pedig a fiú eléggé ki volt borulva, visszaváltott dánra.

– Siggi, nem akarok megsüketülni, de szeretnék kérni valamit, befejeznéd a sikoltozást egy pillanatra?

Magában jó lassan elszámolt háromig és csak akkor dugta bele a fülest a fülébe. Csend és nyugalom. Aztán…

– Vegye vissza a sisakot – acsargott Siggi. – Most.

– Előbb…

– Nem nyitok vitát. Most.

A szemét forgatva tette le a telefont a gondolára és nyomta a fejébe a cuccot. Kiegyenesedett, és széttárta a karját, hogy Siggi is jól lássa.

– Figyu, tudod, mennyit véd ez a szar, ha belezúgok a tengerbe? A hajamra kenhetem.

– Uram, az ön által fizetett biztonsági szakértő írta alá a munkavédelmi szabályzatot, ne pont ön szegje meg, legyen szíves.

– Jó, hagyjuk. Úgy sápítozol, mint a nagyanyám. Nem, ne válaszolj. Inkább fényképezz le.

Rövid szünet után berecsegett a rádió Siggi rezignált sóhajától.

– Milyen fotót szeretne, uram?

– Olyat, amin látszódik, hogy ép és egészséges vagyok, mert ez az újságíró a telefonban azt mondja, hogy éppen mindenki görcsöl, hogy haldoklom.

– Uram, ha most nagydobra veri, hogy nincs semmi baja, akkor az igazgatótanács nagyon mérges lesz és tisztelettel kérdőre fogják vonni, miért kerüli a munkát.

– Hé, én most dolgozom! Majd végigjárom a komplett dán kirendeltséget, tudod, szúrópróba! Akkor nem mondhatnak semmit. – Visszaemelte a füléhez a készüléket. – Leon, hallasz?

– Hallom, uram.

– Ne most hozzátok le a fotókat, hanem olyan két nap múlva, ezek bejelentés nélküli ellenőrzések, amolyan romeltakarítás.

– Értem.

– Nem hagysz cserben, ugye, pajti?

– Természetesen nem, uram.

– Remek. Akkor én most megyek, úgy látom, a srácom végzett és fel akar jönni.

– Várjon, egy pillanat, ez csak az első kérdésem volt…

– _Hvad_? Mennyi van még?

– Szám szerint összesen harminckettő…

– Jézus, hát nincs neked életed?

– Ez a munkám…

– Azért kérdezem. Én még a randijaimtól se szoktam ennyit kérdezni! Eh, egye fene, hajlandó vagyok megnézni a képes feled is, de csak azért, mert kedvelem Arthurt, jó?

– Értem. Mikor lesz legközelebb New Yorkban, uram?

– Nem, nem, csak akkor van tali, ha idejössz Koppenhágába. Megoldható?

– Hogyne. Huszonhetedike jó?

– Szerinted én tudom, hanyadika van? Mit szólnál a holnaputánhoz?

– Uram, azt mondta, hogy a következő két napban gyárlátogatásra megyünk – szólt közbe Siggi.

Ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy éppen találkozót beszél meg, vagy Siggi hallja, amit az újságíró csicsereg?

– Tökmindegy – intette le az izlandit és visszafordult Leonhoz. – Három nap múlva? Hallgatásod beleegyezésnek veszem. Legyen délután három, Koppenhága, a Bistro Boheme, az egy hangulatos hely az Amalienborg palotától nem messze. Ha már idejössz, akkor nézelődj egy kicsit. Siggi, megjegyezted?

– Meg, uram.

– Remek, akkor Leon, sok szeretettel várlak. Foglalok asztalt.

Nem várta meg, míg a thai válaszol – vagy vietnami? Ki emlékszik rá, honnét jött… –, kinyomta.

– Siggi, hívd fel kérlek az éttermet és foglalj asztalt… – elgondolkodott, és a csendben megint Lukas jutott eszébe. – Kay és Gerda névre.

– De uram…

– Ez lesz a poén, Siggi, ne legyél poéngyilkos.

Siggi sóhajtott.

– Túl közeli az időpont, valószínűleg már tele vannak.

– Oldd meg – trillázta, és kikapcsolta a headsetet.

Utána volt olyan kedves és felhúzta a srácot. Mert ilyen nagylelkű és figyelmes. Róla ne terjesszen senki baromságot.

Hál'istennek a harmadik lapát és a másik két szélkerék megpucolása nyugalomban telt. Vitte magával a hátizsákját, amíg Srác pucolt, ő megebédelt. Sajátos hangulata van annak, mikor kinn ül egy baromi magas torony tetején, nézi a tengert, és egy műanyag ételhordóból pácolt halat eszik főtt krumplival. Már Siggi se kiabált vele, amiért sisak nélkül nyomja. Az egyik átszállás alkalmával látta, hogy Ned is túlértékeltnek minősíti a munkavédelmi eszközt. Már csak azért morgott, ha kikapcsolta a rádiót, de Denny pont leszarta a véleményét. Jól esett a csend, és hogy senki nem zavarja meg, miközben Lukasra gondol.

Végeztek az aznapra beszervezett utolsó szélkerékkel is, és Denny lelkét melengette, hogy nem találtak hibát. Ráadásul még jól is szórakozott, és a szél volt olyan király módon erős, mint kellett. Az utolsó fordulóban előreengedte a srácot, hogy menjen fel a helikopterre ő elsőnek. Míg a csörlővel felhúzták a srácot, Denny elsasszézott a gondola végéig, és összeszedte a hátizsákját. Kicsit meghúzkodta a szíjait, és hozzákapcsolta a beülőjéhez. Mégy levegőt vett, kinyújtotta és összecsukta az ujjait, aztán nekifutott, és elrugaszkodott a gondola végéről.

Százkét méter nem olyan magas. Azonnal nyitnia kellett a siklóernyőt, ami gond nélkül terült szét. Nagyot rántott rajta, ahogy megfékezte a zuhanást, Denny pedig azonnal balra és felfelé húzott. Tényleg nagyon nem akart vizes lenni és arra is gondolnia kellett, hogy felette van egy helikopter. Nem lenne finom, ha beleakadna, meg az se lenne az, ha a propellerek által lefelé irányított levegő az ernyőjét érné.

Nevetve, énekelve, egy felfelé irányuló légáramlatot meglovagolva emelkedett és fordult a szárazföld felé. Ugyan spontánnak tűnt, de ehhez a trükkhöz kellett tennie némi előkészületet. Meg kellett keresnie az ernyőjét, ellenőriznie kellett, hogy működik-e még, plusz meg kellett néznie az előrejelzéseket és a jellemző szélirányt. Rászánt majdnem fél órát.

A parthoz az egyik legközelebbi farmon voltak, így csak harminc kilométert töltött a levegőben. Lelkesen integetett a mellette elhúzó helikopternek. Siggi annyira nem volt lelkes, mikor a nyitott ajtón kihajolva üvöltött neki valamit. A szél elnyelte a hangját, de az arca elég vörös volt, és Ned úgy fogta a derekánál, hogy ne essen ki. A holland látványosan rálegyintett, becsukta a tolóajtót, és a helikopter elhúzott.

Elég erős volt a szél és gyorsan haladt. Ha lassan ment volna, akkor sem tudott volna betelni az érzéssel. Fenn van az égben, szabad, mint a madár. Kell neki ez az érzés. Nem is érti, miért hagyta abba.

Könnyen megtalálta a helikopter-leszállót. Odalenn Ned és Siggi nagyon integetett meg ugrált neki, Denny pedig hirtelen rájött, hogy ernyővel betonon landolni annyira nem finom dolog. Még jó, hogy egyedül csak a kerítések mentén van fű, egy két méter széles sávban.

– Jól van, Denny, menni fog ez – biztatta magát, és a pázsit felé kormányozta magát.

Ned csak azt látta, hogy a kerítés felé megy, és üvöltve rohant felé. Ügyet sem vetett rá. Csak a zöldfelület lebegett a szemei előtt, ereszkedett, aztán az utolsó pillanatban felrántotta az ernyőt, hogy ne legyen olyan kemény a becsapódás. Hat lépést futott, azt' felborult, mint kurva a tükörjégen. Oldalára hengeredett, az ernyő pedig lassan beborította.

– Denny! – fékezett le mellette zihálva Ned. – Denny, te marha, egyben vagy?

Röhögve ült fel, és húzta le a fejéről a vásznat.

– Ember, már nem is tudom, mikor szórakoztam utoljára ilyen jól! – jelentette idült arccal.

– Szóval nem lettél hülyébb, ez biztató.

Segített neki feltápászkodni, meg kimenekülni a vászon és a zsinórok ragaszkodó társaságából. Denny levette a hátizsákot és lazán a vászonra hajította. Akkor vette észre Siggit, aki felé lépkedett. Összeszorított állkapcsán kidagadtak az izmok, a bal szeme tikkelt.

– Hej, Siggi! – nevetett rá. – Mit gondolsz, milyen…

A fiú olyat lekevert neki, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült.

– Soha többé ne merészelje ezt tenni velem! – A hangja morajlott, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán. – Csak magával gondol nem igaz?! Eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg aggódom magárt, ugye?! – Egyszerre kihúzta magát, rendezte a vonásait és jeges-fagyosan hozzátette: – Elmentem kávét inni, ha már képes felnőtt ember módjára viselkedni, keressen meg.

Tátott szájjal bámult rá. Siggi nem várta meg, míg válaszol, sarkon fordult, és elvonult. Denny zavartan pillantott Nedre.

– Kiborítottam? – kérdezte halkan, hogy az izlandi még véletlenül se hallja.

– Láttad volna fenn a gépen – forgatta a szemét a férfi. – Amikor kikapcsoltad a rádiót, vagy levetted a sisakot, végig aggódott, Aztán elrugaszkodtál, ő meg majdnem kiugrott utánad. Valami fura nyelven szitkozódott egész idáig.

– Izlandi.

– Akkor azért volt olyan marha ijesztő – bólintott Ned. Összefonta a karjait, és végigmérte Dennyt. – A helyedben megbecsülném. Nagyon törődik veled.

Nem tudta állni a tapasztalt szerelő pillantását. Inkább Siggi után nézett, aki úgy sétált, mintha a derekát két lap közé szorították volna, a csípője egyáltalán nem mozdult. Egy pillanatra éppen olyan volt, mintha Lukast látná. Mindegy, hogy hol, vagy mikor – a norvég elsétált, és otthagyta őt.


	7. 7 fejezet

– Uram.

Puff. Puff.

Érdekes módon az utóbbi napokban rendesen viselkedett. Magához képest visszafogottan, de az általános normákhoz mérve még mindig fülig érő mosollyal járta végig a koppenhágai kirendeltséget. A helyi kirendeltség vezetőjének eléggé megnyúlt a képe, mikor meglátta Dennyt az irodája ajtajában. Még jobban, mikor a férfi halkan zümmögve átlapozta a féléves ütemtervüket, amit azon melegében ki is vágott a kukába. Ezután sokatmondóan Sigurðurra mosolygott, és kérte az előző évi könyvelést is. Sigurður kiment telefonálni. A könyv szemrevételezése után kezet fogott az igazgatóval és szeretetteljes mosollyal kirúgta. Addigra a hatóságok is megérkeztek, így a férfi kezét a rendőröknek adta tovább, akik bilincsben elvezették.

– Uram.

Puff, puff.

Az újságírónak tegnap este küldte el a fényképcsomagot. Arra hivatkozva, hogy az újságírók mindig a legelőnytelenebb képeket hozzák le, a cég grafikusaival már eleve javított fotókat küldött. Pózolt a szoftverfejlesztő csapattal, az irodistákkal, volt egy kép, amin a főkönyvben húzogatja alá a hibákat, egy, amin felhívta a könyvelést, és közölte velük, hogy marha gyorsan csináljanak rendet, illetve derítsék ki, hogy a drága igazgató mégis mennyi pénzt sikkasztott el. Végül, de nem utolsó sorban ott volt az esbjergi csoportkép is, amin alpinista felszerelésben, hóna alá szorított sisakkal, szélfútta hajjal áll Ned és a másik három beosztott által övezve. Az arca jobb felét fordította a kamera felé, azt érte a fény, a másik oldala egészen sötét volt. Fényképezés szempontjából nem a legjobb beállítás volt, viszont a másik irányból tisztán kivehető lett volna Siggi keze nyoma a férfi arcán. Idehaza adott neki egy kis jeget az arcára, és másnapra nyoma sem maradt. Nem beszéltek róla.

– Uram.

Puff. Pu-puff.

Ma reggel megkapták a magazint, ami lehozta, hogy Denny él, jól van, és szúrópróba-szerű ellenőrzést végzett a vállalatánál, illetve az eredményeket is röviden értékelték. Ez utóbbi a marketinges csoport érdeme volt, Denny csak megmondta nekik, hogy mit kell majd szépen körítve tálalni. A magazin mellett kézhez kapták az igazgatótanács tagjainak e-mailjeit is, miszerint Denny rohadjon meg, miatta volt másfél éves mélyponton a részvényük, és ezért igazán elvárnak valami kárpótlást. Denny morgott, gyorsan megfésülködött és zselé nélkül, egy kevés lakkal belőtte a haját, majd videochaten bejelentkezett az ülésre, és közölte velük, hogy esetleg a többi részlegen is megejt egy-egy ellenőrzést, ha valami gondjuk van.

– Uram.

Puff, puff. Puff.

Dennynek aznap reggel megint nem volt jó kedve. Fejfájásra panaszkodott, és kedvetlen volt. Belefáradt az e-mailek olvasásába, és a tájékozóra beköszönés után kiment a hátsó verandára, felhúzta a bokszkesztyűjét, és lassan egy órája azon volt, hogy rommáverje a zsákját. Az igazgatóságot nem tántorította el a fenyegetés, tovább dobálóztak a mailekkel Denny benn hagyott telefonja átlag ötpercenként rezgett. Sigurður végül felhatalmazta magát, felhívta az egyiküket. Csendesen megsúgta, hogy Denny tényleg beteg volt, de már sokkal jobban van, és ne aggódjanak érte, az egészségi állapota nem veszélyezteti a munkájukat, illetve halálos veszély sem fenyegeti. A betegség mibenlétét feszegető kérdésre nem volt hajlandó válaszolni.

– Uram.

Pu-puff. Pu-puff.

Azonban, függetlenül attól, hogy nincs jól, a leszervezett interjújára el kéne mennie. És neki erre kötelessége figyelmeztetni őt, még úgy is, hogy nincs kedve túlságosan megközelíteni őt, mert a videohíváshoz felvett zakó és ing mögötte hevert a földön. Főnöke egy szál kacsás alsónadrágban és csíkos zokniban püfölte azt a nyavalyás zsákot. Sigurður mindig is tisztában volt vele, hogy a jó kondiban van, de testmozgás közben ez különösen látszódott. Pláne úgy, hogy Denny felsőtestén egyenletesen eloszlott és diszkréten csillogott az izzadtság, mintha beolajozta volna a bőrét.

Felszegte a fejét, halálmegvető bátorsággal közelebb lépett, és kicsit hangosabban szólt, hogy Denny a puffanások mellett is meghallja a hangját:

– Uram!

A férfi megfordult. Az izzadtság meglazította a hajlakkot, és néhány tincse elszabadult és a szemébe lógott. A bal kezét kirántotta a kesztyűből, hogy hátratúrja, ezzel végképp hazavágta a frizuráját. Viszont Sigurðurnak leesett, hogy pontosan miért is bomlanak utána a nők. Meg a férfiak.

– Ah, Siggi. – Mintha rajta kívül más is lenne a házban. – Szerinted kirakjam a szélkerekes szelfim Twitterre, vagy már elkéstem vele?

– A munkavédelmiseknek nem tetszene, uram. Mindenesetre ideje lenne indulnia.

– Mégis hova a retekbe? – fintorgott.

– Találkozót beszélt meg Herra Chunnal, nem emlékszik?

– Kivel?

– Leon Chun, uram. Akivel a szélkerék tetejét telefonált.

– Tényleg – biggyesztette a száját. – Nincs kedvem menni.

Sigurður nagyon-nagyon mélyet lélegzett, és megpróbálkozott az észérvekkel.

– Herra Chun külön mondta, csak az ön kedvéért repült Koppenhágába. Az utolsó pillanatban vett jegyet, és ő nincs olyan anyagi helyzetben, mint ön, uram. Nem teheti meg vele, hogy iderendeli, és aztán nem megy el a találkozóra.

– Fáj a fejem – morogta.

– Ez elég gyenge kifogás, uram.

– Siggi, bazd meg, fogd már fel, hogy éppen meghalok! – üvöltött fel, mire Sigurður riadtan hátrált egy lépést. – Szétreped a fejem, kurva szarul vagyok, és kéne egy… nem, nem iszom, nem kell mondanod.

Visszafordult a zsákhoz, és behúzott neki egyet. Sigurður nagyot nyelt. Mégis mit csináljon vele?

– Mégis mit csináljak önnel?

– Adj még egy aszpirint és menj el helyettem.

– Nem hiszem, hogy azzal Herra Chun ki lenne segítve.

– Még mindig több, mint a semmi, nem? – nézett rá fáradtan. – Mellesleg, te majdnem annyit tudsz rólam, mint én. Ha nem többet. Itt a lehetőség teregetni a szennyest, használd ki. Hess, hess. Vidd a tárcám is.

– Biztos benne, uram?

– Spuri van.

– De…

Denny hirtelen visszafordult, és elég dühösen nézett ahhoz, hogy úgy döntsön, a testi épsége megkívánja a csendet.

– Siggi, nem vitatkozom, mert attól még jobban fáj a fejem, és per pillanat égető szükségem van rá, hogy szétverjek valamit. Mindenkinek jobb, ha ez a zsák a célpontom, és nem mondjuk egy mitugrász firkász, vagy éppen te.

Átfutott a fején, hogy az esbjergi pofon nem éppen élete ötlete volt. Kimérten bólintott, Denny pedig mogorva arckifejezéssel folytatta a bokszzsák szisztematikus elpusztítását.

Beharapott szájjal toporgott mögötte még egy sort. Ő főzött magának ebédet, amit csak azután akart megenni, hogy elvitte Dennyt. Egyszerű paradicsomos spagetti volt, amit lefóliázva bedobott a hűtőbe. A házba visszatérve ezt mikrózta meg, reszelt rá egy kis parmezánt, majd evőeszközökkel, két darab aszpirinnel és egy üveg limonádéval kivitte a verandára és letette a kisasztalra.

– Azért próbáljon meg enni, uram.

Denny mély hangon mordult egyet, és bele is rúgott a zsákba. Sigurður gondolkodott, hogy mit mondhatna még, de semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Felszedte az eldobott ruhákat, odabenn még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy a lepedővel letakart bárszekrény még mindig zárva van-e, majd összeszedte a főnöke tárcáját, és úgy döntött, visszafogott lesz. Átöltözött, de a tükörképe még mindig a tökéletes komornyik mintapéldánya volt. Ráfintorgott.

Denny nagyon elvolt a hátsó kertben. Nem úgy néz ki, mint aki el akar menni, de ha mégis… inkább bezárta a bejárati ajtót, Dennynek nem tartozik az erősségei közé az ilyesmik ellenőrzése, az meg senkinek nem jó, ha itt hagyják a házat tárva-nyitva. Csak emiatt ellenőrizte, hogy ház oldalánál a kerítés ajtaja is zárva van-e. Még akkor is, ha ez Dánia, ráadásul a krőzus-negyed. Utóbbira tekintettel tette a kulcsot a lábtörlő alá.

Jó proletár módjára a BMW-vel ment, nem pedig a Maseratival.

Az a jó abban, hogy Koppenhága benyúlta a legbiciklisebb város helyét Amszterdamtól, hogy az étteremhez közel talált jó parkolóhelyet. Mindezek után pedig megtudta, hogy a Bistro Boheme nem egy luxusétterem, hanem… egy bisztró. Mármint na. A középkategória felső fele. Már értette, hogy miért tudott asztalt foglalni.

Recepció nem is volt, úgy kellett átsétálnia az asztalok között az italpulthoz.

– Jó napot kívánok! – mosolygott rá az alkalmazott. – Miben állhatok szolgálatára?

– Jó napot. Asztalfoglalásom van Kay és Gerda névre.

A nő szeme felcsillant és már kinn is volt a pult mögül.

– Hát persze, erre fáradjon, kérem.

Követte őt az étterem hátsó részébe, az egyetlen, „Foglalt" táblácskával díszített kétszemélyes asztalhoz. Leült és savanyúan megállapította, hogy az újságíró még nem érkezett meg. Egyszeriben belehasított a felismerés, hogy a férfinak Denny nem írta meg, milyen névre foglaltatott asztalt.

– Bocsásson meg, nem érkezett véletlenül egy másik, foglalással rendelkező vendég is?

– De igen – pillantott rá a nő. – Viszont azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy milyen asztal, és csak ön foglalt.

– Bizonyos Leon Chun, nemde?

– Igen. Óhajtja, hogy szóljak neki? Az étterem másik oldalán ültettük le.

– Kérem.

– Egy pillanat.

Sigurður az idegesség növekvő csomójával a torkában dőlt hátra, és többször is elátkozta magát, amiért nem erősködött egy kicsit jobban, hogy Denny jöjjön. Mégis mit fog mondani neki? Ez a férfi Dennyre kíváncsi, az ő válaszaira, ő meg csak a házimanója… lehet, hogy ismer néhány dolgot a cég belső működésével kapcsolatban, de például azokról sem tudja, hogy mit mondhat el és mit nem. Na és a személyes motivációk? Mondja el, hogyan hozza Denny a döntéseit? Hogy ül a foteljában, koktélt iszogat, miközben egy lavór langymeleg vízben áztatja a lábát és hetedszerre nézi végig a Trónok harca összevágott szexjeleneteit?

A nő csakhamar feltűnt, a nyomában egy húszas évei elején járó, inkább félvér, mint teljesen ázsiai kinézetű fiatalemberrel. Az első, ami feltűnt neki, hogy a szemöldöke kicsit vastagabb az átlagosnál. A frufruját balra fésülte, a füleit egy-egy hosszabbra hagyott, állig érő tincs takarta, de a haját hátul rövidebbre vágatta. Ő vagy tudta, hogy nem kell különösebben kiöltöznie, vagy csak a kínai hagyományokhoz igazodott, mert egy bő ujjú, vörös, aranypaszományos zekében érkezett. Léptei ritmusa megtört, mikor Sigurðurra esett a pillantása.

Hallotta, hogy Denny angolul beszél a telefonjába, hát kérés nélkül azon a nyelven szólalt meg, mikor felállva kezet nyújtott.

– Jó napot, Sigurður Emil Steilsson vagyok, Herra Densen személyi asszisztense. Kérem, fogadja a nevében is sűrű bocsánatkéréseimet, Herra Densen nagyon elfoglalt és nem tudott jönni.

Talán egyszer megbocsátást nyer a rengeteg hazugság miatt, amit a dán istencsapása miatt kénytelen a szájára venni.

– Hogyne. Leon Chun, _Financial Times._

Paroláztak, majd Mr-Herra-Mi Lehet A Kínai Megszólítás Chun is leült. Átvették az étlapokat. Az újságíró vetett egy kérdő pillantást az asztal mellett szobrozó alkalmazottra, mire a nő vette a lapot, és elsietett. Sigurður majdnem utánakiáltott, hogy jöjjön vissza, mert a kínai nyomban felé fordult.

– Nem zavarja, ha felveszem a beszélgetésünket? Egyszerűbb, mint jegyzetelni, és akkor fesztelenebbül tudunk társalogni.

– Nem… természetesen nem.

A zsebébe túrva előhúzott egy diktafont, megnyomott az oldalán egy gombot, és óvatosan az asztal közepére tette. Sigurðurt azon nyomban zavarni kezdte a készülék oldalán villogó aprócska, piros led.

– Ön tehát Herra Densen személyi asszisztense.

– Igen, az vagyok.

– De nem a vállalati asszisztense, mert a hivatalos tájékoztató szerint az Matilda Johanssen.

A fejét rázta, és azt kívánta, bár lenne az asztalon egy pohár víz, hogy legalább azzal húzhassa az időt.

– Nem, ő a titkárnője. Én személyi asszisztens vagyok, ami azt jelenti, hogy Herra Densen rendelkezésére állok minden olyan pillanatban, mikor a Herra nem a vállalati épületben tartózkodik.

– Ön tehát afféle…

– Komornyik, szakács, sofőr és takarító egy személyben – foglalta össze. Az újságíró szemöldöke kicsit feljebb rebbent. – Mindemellett én ébresztem Herra Densent, én állítom össze a napi programját, kezelem az elfoglaltságait, én jelzem a vállalat felé, ha betegség miatt nem megy be. Ha már itt tartunk, akkor ápolom, amikor beteg, és nekem kell reggel letenni az asztalára a pénzügyi tájékoztatókat.

– Értem. – Lassan bólintott. – Tehát, ha jól értem, akkor ön tud mindent Christensen Densenről.

– Mondhatni. Valószínűleg ezért is küldött el maga helyett. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Bocsásson meg, de hogy szólíthatom? Herra, vagy ragaszkodik a misterhez, esetleg…

– Oh, kérem, szólítson Leonnak. Az Emilt vagy a Sigfriedet használja?

– Sigurður. – Halványan elmosolyodott, mikor a másik sebesen szabadkozni kezdett. – Hagyja, néha Herra Densennek is beletörik a nyelve.

Leon azért elnézést kért még kétszer.

– Mr Densen hogy szólítja?

Szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Leginkább Sigginek, de kérem, ne hívjon így, nem kifejezetten kedvelem ezt a becenevet.

– Rendben, akkor maradok a Sigurðurnál. Ugye jól ejtem?

– Igen.

Visszajött a pincér. Sigurður igyekezett minél kedvesebben megkérni, hogy hozzon neki egy tányér gombás raviolit. Még emlékezett arra a nem túl szép hónapra, mikor pincér volt.

– Ha nem haragszik, akkor előbb önről szeretnék kérdezni néhányat – folytatta Leon. – Ha már egyszer úgy hozta a sors, hogy találkoztunk, és nem Mr Densen ül velem szemben.

Gyengén felnevetett.

– Hát, igen.

– Mióta dolgozik neki?

– Most volt három éve.

– Három éve ön főz?

– Csak két éve, meg nagyjából tíz hónapja. Még meg kellett tanulnom főzni.

– De azért felvette szakácsnak? – horkant fel Leon.

– Mint mondtam, személyi asszisztensnek vett fel, csak később… hát, mondjuk úgy, hogy hozzácsapódott még néhány munkakör.

– És önnek ezzel nincs semmi problémája?

– Herra Densen azért fizet, hogy megtegyek mindent, amit kér. Ebbe beletartozik az is, hogy főzök, de természetesen megesett már, hogy rendelt ételt evett ebédre. Igazság szerint a Herra hangulatától függ.

– Miért szólítja Herrának?

– A Herra a dán mister.

– Most, hogy így mondja, ez egészen evidens – dörmögte a bajsza alatt.

Ez az önironikus megjegyzés segített neki feloldódni. Az első volt, bevezetője Leon szarkazmussal enyhén átitatott humorának. Emiatt tudott megfeledkezni arról, hogy egy diktafon rögzíti minden szavát. Leon tartotta magát az ígéretéhez és nem jegyzetelt, noha a notesze előkerült, de csak azért, mert egy idő után nem volt biztos benne, hogy megfelelő sorrendben halad-e a kérdésekkel, vagy mindegyiket feltette-e.

Kellemesen telt a másfél óra, amíg végére értek a listának. Szó esett Denny magánéletétől kezdve a cég üzletpolitikáján át a globális felmelegedésig mindenről. Sigurðurnak néha mérlegelnie kellett, hogy amit mondani készül, az vajon ipari titoknak minősül-e vagy sem. Hála annak, hogy Denny mellett dolgozott, tudott néhányról, de abban nem volt biztos, hogy mindegyik titokról tudja, hogy titok. Miután Leon megnyugtatta, hogy az interjút természetesen ő fogja látni először, és joga van meghúzni, sokkal bátrabban beszélt. Elvégre Denny és Leon fogadott bátyja, Arthur, jó ismerősök, így közvetetten kapcsolatban állnak. Leon nem tenné zsebre, amit Dennytől kap, ha valamit elront.

Pontban fél ötkor Leon bekapta az utolsó falat csokis palacsintáját, majd a desszertvillát finoman a tányér szélére helyezve hátradőlt.

– És azt hiszem, a kérdésekből is kifogytam. Köszönöm még egyszer, hogy rám szánta a drága idejét.

Sigurður biccentett. Ő már végzett, volt ideje megbámulni az időközben érkezett vendégeket. A bisztró kellemesen megtelt, így az egyik pincér folyamatos készenlétben állt a terem végében, és azonnal mozdult, mikor intett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb.

– Kérném a számlát.

– Természetesen, uram. Egyben vagy külön fizetnek?

– Külön – így Leon.

– Egyben – vágta rá Sigurður, és a kínaira nézett. – Iderepült New Yorkból, ráadásul nem is a főnökömmel beszélt, az a minimum, hogy én álljam a számlát.

– Igazság szerint Londonból érkeztem.

– Ugyanaz pepitában. Továbbá nem én fizetek, hanem Herra Densen, és higgye el, nem ez fogja összeroppantani a költségvetését.

Leon végül hagyta magát meggyőzni. Míg a pincérnő elment megírni a számlát, Sigurður közelebb hajolt Leonhoz.

– Maga szerint mégis mennyi borravalót érdemel ez a lány?

– Kilötyögtette a boromat – nézett a pult felé a kínai.

– Igen, éppen azért kérdem. Meg túl sokat állt az asztal mellett.

– És az előbb végig vihogott rajtunk.

– Langyos volt a raviolim.

A végén összenevettek, és Sigurður nagyon komolyan elhatározta, hogy annyi lesz a borravaló, hogy kerekre jöjjön ki a végösszeg. Így végül otthagyott ötszáz koronát – és közben fájdalommal gondolt a saját ezer koronás bérére –, majd elegánsan távoztak. Kicsit talán nevetgéltek. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna végszónak felhajtania a maradék borát.

Erre a gondolatra megdermedt az étterem előtt.

– Baj van?

Őszinte rémülettel nézett Leonra.

– Én autóval jöttem! – nyögte.

– Hát… én taxival. Elvigyelek?

– És akkor hogy kerül haza a kocsi?

Kicsit bepánikolt. A telefonja után kapott, de sem üzenet, sem nem fogadott hívás nem utalt arra, hogy Denny kereste volna. Elfogta a késztetés, hogy térdre borulva adjon hálát érte.

– Ha ráérsz, akkor beülhetünk valahova – vetette fel Leon. – És beszélgethetünk.

– De azt mondtad, hogy kifogytál a kérdésekből – pislogott rá.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy mikrofon nélkül társalognék veled és nem hoznám le a témáinkat az újságban.

Leon a találkozásuk óta először produkált tisztességes mosolyt. Az alsó szemhéja megráncosodott tőle, a sötétbarna szeme vékony réssé szűkült.

– Hát… hát jó, nem bánom. De csak addig, amíg Herra Densen nem keres.

Elindultak az utca vége felé. A levegő sokat segített, Sigurður aggódása már pár lépés után csillapodni kezdett. Nagyjából száz métert tettek meg és belefutottak az első kávézóba.

Csöpp helyiség volt, hangulatos, és az alapján, hogy angolul írták ki a menüt, turistákra szakosodtak. Sigurður mindenesetre szkeptikus volt – a Café Paris miért vadnyugati betűtípussal szedte a nevét a szórólapján? És miért nem kértek meg úgy akárkit, hogy olvassa át ezt a szórólapot, még mielőtt kinyomják, ki tudja, hány száz példányban? Hátha akkor észrevették volna, hogy több helyütt _stor_ helyett _sotr-_ t írtak.

Arra viszont ez a hely is tökéletesen megfelelt, hogy kiüljenek, rendeljenek egy-egy pohár frissen facsart narancslevet és kukán bámulják az asztal mellől a késő délután korzózó népeket.

– Nem tudod véletlenül, mennyi idő, amíg vezethetek? – pillantott tanácstalanul Leonra.

A férfi vállat vont.

– Fogalmam sincs, nekem nincs jogosítványom. Nem tudom, hogy mi fér bele és mi nem, de mi másfél óra alatt ittunk meg fejenként három deci bort és még ettünk is mellé, szerintem annyira biztosan nem súlyos a helyzet.

– Nem arról van szó, hogy mennyire vagyok vagy nem vagyok becsiccsentve – rázta a fejét. – Hanem arról, hogy mennyire vágnak meg miatta. Ha itt kétszer elkapnak vezetési kihágással, elveszik a jogosítványod, és nem is kapod vissza soha.

Ezt a tényt talán tudatnia kéne Dennyvel is, hogy itt meg se próbálja gyakorolni a New Yorkban bevett, ittas vezetős-gyorshajtós hobbiját. Az már csak a pláne, hogy az ittas-részét annyi alkohollal gyakorolja, amennyitől egy jobb érzésű ember alkoholmérgezést kapna.

Mentálisan a homlokára csapott. Denny már nem iszik, nem kell figyelmeztetni.

– Ugyan már – lökte meg a vállát Leon. – Annyira biztos nem vészes a helyzet, meg simán meg lehet lenni jogsi nélkül is, nézz csak rám.

Ránézett. Sandán.

– Herra Densen sofőre vagyok.

– Oké, befogom.

Megforgatta az ujjai között a poharat, majd előszedte a zsebéből a telefonját. Végigpörgette a fél internetet, mire talált egy véralkohol-szint számlálót. Beírta a megfelelő értékeket és felszisszent.

– Valami gond van?

– Azt mondja ez a vacak, hogy két és fél órát kéne itt szobroznom.

– Ez Mr Densen egyetlen autója?

– Nem…

– Hívott már, hogy miért nem vagy ott?

– Nem.

– Hát akkor! – lapogatta meg a vállát Leon. – Eltrécselünk itt addig, mint kislányok a mozi után és mire kettőt pislogsz, már el is repült az idő. Vagy tényleg kereshetünk egy mozit, ha arra van igényed.

Leonra nézett. Az egy dolog, hogy az újságíró nyomja neki a lelkesítést, az egy másik, hogy minden programtervezetben mellette van. Belebámult a narancslébe, és végül egyetlen szó volt, amivel le tudta írni a helyzetet:

– _Andskotinn._

A másik felé fordult, és félrebillentette a fejét.

– Tudod, mire volt jó újságírást tanulni az egyetemen?

– Mire?

– Találkozni végtelen külföldivel. Az ismerkedés alapköve nyilván az, hogy megtanítjátok egymásnak az összes létező trágár kifejezést. Hogyhogy izlandiul szitkozódsz?

Vállat vont.

– Nyilván azért, mert izlandi vagyok.

– Igen?

– Igen.

– És hogy kerültél Dániába?

– Erről nem szeretnék beszélni.

Leon ezen egészen megütközött.

– Valami gond volt?

– Mondom, nem szeretnék róla beszélni! – ismételte egy kicsit nyersen. – Dennynek se mondtam még el, akkor miért pont neked… eh!

Kéretlen képek kúsztak be a lelki szemei elé. Egy szoba rohadó, nedves falakkal. Az erkélyi ruhaszárítón keményre fagyott ruhák. Doh és hányás szaga a levegőben, ami mindig is kaparta a tokát és köhögnie kellett tőle. Egy sovány, a drogoktól idő előtt megöregedett nő, aki az anyagtól függően hol nevetett, hol sikoltott. A cipője talpa alatt elpattanó tűk hangja.

Beleivott a narancslevébe, és mereven bámulni kezdte a szemközti oldalon a villanyoszlopot. Kicsit mocorgott, hogy kényelmesebb legyen az ülés.

Leon nagyon sokára törte meg a csendet.

– Milyen számodra a tökéletes nap?

– Mi?

Vállat vont.

– Csak csevegek. Meg látom, hogy legszívesebben a falra másznál az idegességtől, szóval gondoltam, oldom egy kicsit a feszültséget. Milyen számodra a tökéletes nap?

Értetlenül bámult a kínaira, az ő szemében viszont csak figyelmet és érdeklődést látott. Nagyon jól taníthatták azon az egyetemen.

– Nyilván olyan, hogy nem kell csinálni semmit – dünnyögte.

– Ezt azért nem hiszem el – horkantott. – Nem tűnsz olyannak, aki képes nyugton ülni.

– Ha te azt tudnád… egyáltalán, ezt miből szűrted le?

– Folyamatosan mocorogsz meg fészkelődsz – mutatott rá. – Gyorsan sétálsz, csak a szükséges mozdulatokra korlátozódsz, gyorsan befejezted az ebédet. Minden pillanatban készen állsz.

Ha ő dolgozna Denny mellett, ő is gyorsan végezne az evéssel. A hülye dánjának egészen elképesztő ötletei tudnak lenni az ő lefoglalására.

– Igazság szerint, szeretem azokat a napokat, mikor a Herra nincs otthon – tűnődött. – Főzök valami kaját, beülök a fotelba és olvasgatok. Meg talán egy kicsit lustálkodom.

– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha az lenne az egyes számú dolog a bűnös élvezetek-listádon – lökte meg Leon a vállát játékosan.

– Talán azért, mert az is – válaszolt sanda mosollyal.

– Jól áll a mosoly.

Elvörösödött és Leon szeme helyett inkább megnézte az úton tekerő nőt, akinek a biciklijén egy, a mögé kötött futóban még két gyerek ült. Még jó, hogy Leon nem adta fel a társalgásra tett kísérleteit.

– Neked hogy sikerül megtalálni az egyensúlyt a munka és a magánélet között?

– Ne haragudj, nem értem, mire gondolsz.

– Személyes példával magyarázhatok? – A bólintás után folytatta: – Én most kvázi nyaralok. Tegnap délután érkeztem, és csak holnapután megyek haza, egyébként meg bevallom, este kilenc után akkor se vagyok hajlandó dolgozni, ha a határidők vassal sütögetik a talpam. Segít a stressz levezetésében.

– Aha.

– Te mettől meddig dolgozol?

– Leon, Herra Densennel élek, aki néha olyan, mint egy nagyra nőtt csecsemő. Olyan vagyok, mint egy hivatásos anya.

– De szabadságod azért van? – kérdezte megrettenve.

– Hát persze.

Hazudott. Egyetlen egyszer látta a munkaszerződését, és akkor még nem beszélt dánul. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy van-e egyáltalán szabadsága, és azt milyen körülmények között vehetné ki. Denny az ünnepek alatt is igényt tartott a szolgálataira – nem mintha lett volna ötlete rá, hogy hova menjen, ha nincs dolga.

Beállított egy ébresztőt a telefonjára, utána minden figyelmét a beszélgetésnek szentelte. Leon már csak azért is egy különleges ember volt, mert képes volt ezt elérni. Sigurður ritkán találkozott olyan társalgó-partnerrel, akit nem akart az első három mondat után faképnél hagyni. Lehet, hogy segített ebben az eredményben az a másfél óra, amit kötelező-jelleggel töltött el az étteremben. Talán, ha nem engedne a na most menjünk-késztetésnek, akkor most nem csak Denny lenne az egyetlen beszélgető-partnere. És lenne programja arra az időre, míg a főnöke valamerre elfelé van, és nem tart igényt a házimanójára.

Megugrott, mikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Leonnak mintegy két másodpercig sikerült tartani a fapofát, utána elröhögte magát.

– Ne már, hé!

– Akkorát ugrottál! – vihogta. – Azt hittem, viszed az asztalt!

– Jól áll mosoly, mondtam már? – jegyezte meg szurkálódva.

Leon nem vörösödött el, mint ahogy azt ő tette két és fél órával korábban. Ő megköszönte, és előtúrt neki egy névjegykártyát.

– Ha a kedved támadna beszélgetni. A következő két napban még itt vagyok Dániában.

– Köszönöm. Akkor… majd beszélünk.

Nagyon remélte, hogy nem volt olyan kínos a távozása, mint azt ő érezte. Moderálnia kellett magát, hogy ne nézzen vissza Leonra. Még jó, hogy olyan hamar be kellett fordulnia a sarkon. Csak utána merte megnyújtani a lépteit, a végére már egyenesen futott. Nem mintha Denny kereste volna az elmúlt… _þu góðir_ , négy órában, de akkor sem volt ott mellette. Márpedig ha Denny otthon van, akkor neki kutya kötelessége ott lenni mellette, különösen azok után, hogy a kenyéradója bizonyította, még egy kávét sem tud egyedül megfőzni.

Újra és újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát a közlekedési szabályokra meg a kihágásokkal járó problémákra, csak úgy tudott az útra koncentrálni. A garázsbejárón dobta el a kocsit, nem is állt be.

Lehet valami ezekkel a hatodik érzékekkel, mert megtorpant a küszöbön, úgy nézett végig a bombatámadás helyszínének is beillő nappalin. Fel volt borulva a kanapé, az üveg dohányzóasztal ripityára tört, az üvegszilánkokat belepték a feltépett díszpárna tollai. A konyha egyik dizájn-széke kitört lábbal hevert a bejárati ajtó mellett, maga a nyílászáró meg magán viselte a kitörési rohamok csúf nyomait.

A bárszekrényt takaró vászon nem leszedve, hanem kettétépve lógott a szekrény két oldalán. Denny nem bírt a zárral, a zsanért feszítette le. És üvegek, üvegek és poharak hevertek mindenhol, némelyik összetörve, némelyik egészben, de mindig üresen.

Torkában dobogó szívvel, botladozva lépett be a házba. A bejárati ajtótól alig három méterre Denny telefonja hevert a földön. Lassan leguggolt érte. A főnöke nem hisz a képernyő-zárban, csak el kell húzni a lapot, és máris hozzáfér a tartalomhoz. Tudni akarta, hogy Denny kit hívott fel, tudni akarta, hogy kinek kell majd magyarázkodnia.

A kijelzőt egy kép töltötte be. Egy szőke férfi, kék szemekkel. A kamerába bámult, visszafogott kacérsággal beharapta az ajkait. Látszott rajta, hogy nem sokkal a kép készülte előtt lépett ki a zuhanyból, tisztességesen meg sem törölközött, mégis elhevert egy ágyon, hogy ellőhesse ezt a fotót. Meztelen mellkasát átszelte a félig átlátszó, szürke sáv, benne három szó: _jeg savner deg._ Deg, nem dig, tehát norvég. _Hiányzol._

Mégsem ez fogta meg. Inkább az, hogy a férfi a képen úgy nézett ki, mintha a rég elveszett bátyja lenne. Az arca formája, az orra, az ajka… talán a szeme formája volt más egy kicsit, és volt a hajában egy finom hullám. És sokkal szebb volt nála.

 _Tegnap este kihajított a szobájából._

Miatta tett le az italról.

 _Lukas. Azt hiszi, feladom._

Ez a barom meg húzza Denny agyát, és üzenetekkel dobálja, mikor szerencsétlennek amúgy is minden baja van. Meg kidobta őt, aminek Sigurður látta a kárát.

Az undor felborzolta a hátán a szőrt.

Zajt hallott a ház hátsó traktusából. Felkapta a fejét, és kiegyenesedett, mire Denny megérkezett, dülöngélve, morogva és teljesen, totálisan, tisztára, tökre elázva. A kacsás alsónadrágot kiegészítette azzal az inggel, amit Sigurður odakintről hozott be és terítette le egy szék támlájára. A szemeit félig lehunyta, és hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy lássa őt. A jobb karjával megtámaszkodott az ajtófélfán, csakhogy abban tartotta az akvavites üveget – az ital vékony sugárban, szomorúan csorgott a padlóra.

– Faszé zártá be – dörmögte. – A faszé zártad be azta kurvajtót.

– Herra Densen…

– Mi a picsának zártad be?! – üvöltötte és a földhöz vágta az üveget.

A részegségéhez mérten nagyon is gyorsan és célirányosan jutott oda hozzá. Sigurður mozdulni sem mert, mikor az acsargó férfi megragadta a zakóját, és közel rántotta magához. Denny pupillái küzdöttek a fókuszálással, ő pedig megszédült a piaszagtól.

– Leléptél. Itthagytál. Bezártál.

– Uram…

Rémülten elhallgatott, mert Denny megemelte. A lábujjaival a padló után nyújtózott, de csak a semmit kapálta; hangosan nyekkent, mikor a férfi odakente a padlóra. Denny imbolyogva állt felette, összehúzott szemmel méregette. Óvatosan, a hirtelenségnek akár a látszatát is kerülve állt fel. Nem volt elég. Valahol elrontotta, hibázott.

Denny ököllel vágott az arcába. A bal járomcsontja felizzott a fájdalomtól, és újra elzuhant.

– Ott maradsz! – üvöltötte. – Maradsz, ahol hagylak, korcs!

Minden ízében reszketett, noha teljes erejével mozdulatlanságra törekedett. ( _A földet nézd._ ) Maradt, ahogy Denny hagyta. ( _Kimegy belőle, elmúlik._ ) Elnyomta a késztetést, hogy összehúzza magát egészen kicsire. ( _Hagyd magad._ ) A pánik fojtogatta, mikor Denny átlépett fölötte, és ő akarata ellenére összerándult. ( _Nem mozdulsz, nem mozdulsz._ )

Denny ököllel vágott az ajtóra és szitkozódott. Sigurður felkapta a fejét, de a dán felé se nézett. Négykézláb menekült a szófa oltalma mögé, onnan figyelte a főnökét, akinek eszébe se jutott, hogy a kilinccsel próbálkozzon. Főleg azután, hogy realizálta, nincs nála ital. Becélozta a bárszekrényt, és megindult, árkon-bokron át. Egy szék az útjába került, azt dühösen a falhoz vágta. Imbolyogva állt meg előtte, kihúzott egy üveget – szigorúan olyat, aminek tekerős kupakja volt – és körülményesen nekikezdett a felbontásnak

Sigurður remegve bújt meg. A válla sajgott, de semmi volt az arcához képest.

Denny, lett lészen akármilyen részeg, soha nem ütötte meg. Az erőszakossága mindig… mindig csak _úgy_ jött elő, az is csak akkor, ha valaki elutasította, most mégis megütötte. Anya után azt hitte, hogy- _ne gondolj rá, akkor nem létezik._

Végzett a felbontással. Diadalmas morgással emelte fel az üveget és három nagy kortyot nyelt, te túl gyorsan és túl sokat, a harmadik után felköhögött, az ital egy részét kiköpte. A körben heverő italok és Denny alkohol-toleranciájának ismeretében is _nagyon-nagyon_ részegnek kell lennie.

Nyolc óra felé járt az idő. A nap lassan megközelítette a láthatárt, majd lement. A nappali színes felületeit lassan egyen-szürkébe fordította a sötétség. Sigurður hosszas vívódás után kelt fel, hogy a félhomály oltalmában a szobájába osonjon, és ott vészelje át az éjszakát, de ugyanazt a pillanatot választotta, mint a sötétséget érzékelő, automata világítás. Spotlámpák gyúltak fel; nem adnak sok fényt, csak arra jók, hogy ha az éjszaka kijön, akkor nem a kislábujjával tapogatja ki magának az utat. Denny viszont felkapta a fejét a hirtelen változásra, és kiszúrta őt a nappali közepén.

Sigurður kővé vált.

– Lukas! – kiáltott fel Denny idült mosollyal.

Tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte, hogyan botladozik oda hozzá a férfi. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, csak hagyta, hogy a nyakába boruljon és magához ölelje.

– Lukas… – A hangja ezúttal suttogás. – Lukas, Lukas, gyönyörű Lukas.

Nem tudott egyenesen állni, ketten együtt dülöngéltek. Sigurðurnak fájt az arca. A gerince mentén végigfutott egy jeges, riasztó fuvallat, mikor a férfi a hajába túrt.

– Lukas.

Úgy ismételte a norvég nevét, mint egy mantrát. Az ujjai összezáródtak, keményen a hajába markolt. Szelíd erőszakkal oldalt billentette a fejét és a nyakába csókolt.

Megremegett és lehunyta a szemét. Megtört a mozdulatlanság, a testén finom rángás futott át.

 _Ezt ismerem._

Denny egyik keze a hajában, a másik felgyűrte a felsőjét. Végigcsókolta a nyakát, egy pillanatra megérezte a fogait a fülén. Úgy lógott a karjai között, mint egy rongybaba.

– Lukas… Lukas…

Kapkodta a levegőt, a mellkasa sebesen fel-le emelkedett. Sigurður nagyot nyelt, mert a férfiak állítólag egy bizonyos mennyiségű alkohol elfogyasztása után nem tudnak merevedést produkálni. Nem Christensen Densen volt a kutatás alanya.

Miért tudta moccanás nélkül tűrni, hogy Denny végigcsókolja az arcát, a lángoló járomcsontját? Miért tudta bénán tűrni, hogy hanyatt lökje, holott tudta, hogy a nappali padlóját borító tollak között üvegszilánkok bújnak meg? Miért hagyta, hogy egy mozdulattal feltépje az ingét, miért hallgatta, hogyan gurulnak szét a leszakadt gombok?

Miért csak akkor feszült meg, mikor Denny nedves, az alkoholtól mégis száraz ízű ajkai az övéire tapadtak?

Félre akarta kapni a fejét, levegőt akart venni, de Denny nem eresztette. Az egyik karjával megtámaszkodott a feje mellett a földön és újra a hajába túrt, a másikkal az arcát simogatta, egészen gyöngéden. Végignyalt Sigurður alsó ajkán, neki pedig felfordult a gyomra.

– Lukas – súgta neki boldogan.

Megpróbálta ellökni magát tőle. Ki akart mászni alóla, szabadulni akart.

Ez új helyzet. Nem tudja, mit tegyen.

 _Menekülj._

Pont úgy, mikor az anyja életében először magával vitte valahová. Lehet, hogy csak a kikötőbe, lehet, hogy csak anyagot akart venni, de elvitte magával. Pánikba esett és el akart bújni. Az a hajó adta magát. Az oldalán az álláshirdetés pedig biztonságot ígért, egy távoli helyet, ahol nincs alkoholbűz és drogmámor, nincsenek dühös szitkok és ütések.

Előbb a mézesmadzag, aztán a pofon. Ez az élet stratégiája. Biztosnak tűnő állás, majd egy szúrópróba-ellenőrzés, és a sokk, hogy ha hazudik és nincsenek papírjai, akkor nem dolgozhat. A kóválygás a városban, a hirtelen lehetőség, és az ököl a gyomrában, mikor Denny lett a főnöke.

A fájdalom a csontjaiban, a medencéjét szétfeszítő érzés, a sugárzó, szúró fájdalom a gerincében és a combjaiban már csak néhány napig tart. Inkább az, minthogy Denny nyelve az ajkai közé furakodjon, hogy a pia undorító íze az ő nyelvén és torkán is végigkússzon.

Végre lelökte magáról. Odébb hengeredett, csúszva-mászva iparkodott odébb. Megugrott, mikor Denny a lába után kapott.

Biztos távolságból nézett rá vissza. Denny gurgulázó nevetést hallatott.

– Lukaaas – duruzsolta. – Nem menekülsz örökké. Nem kell játszanod a szende szüzet, meg tudom, hogy te is akarod…

Megindult felé, Sigurður pedig talpra szökkent és a konyha irányába futott. Az ajtó mellett van a falra függesztve a kulcsos doboz, abban vannak a belső helyiségek és az autók kulcsai. Felnyitotta a picike szekrényt formázó dobozt, de alig kezdett el kotorni a megannyi kulcs között – elvégre ki az, aki kidob egy kulcsot, akkor is, ha fogalma sincs róla, mihez tartozik? - mikor Denny utolérte. Elkapta a derekánál és a pultnak lökte.

– Szóval itt szeretnéd? – nevetgélve. – A konyhát szereted?

Hirtelen támadt egy vad ötlete. Átölelte Dennyt, lehúzta magához, hogy ne tudjon közelről az arcába nézni, ne lássa, hogy nem az, akinek gondolja. Fél kézzel turkálni kezdett a kulcsok között.

– Hát… – nyögte bizonytalanul. – Lehet…

Dennyt meggyőzte. Két kéz markolt a nadrágjára, rángatta az övcsatját. Csókok helyett ezúttal gyöngéden végigharapdálta a nyakát. Oda se figyelt a csempére hulló vasak hangjára. Sigurður azért megijedt tőle, hát jó hangosan próbálta utánozni a hangokat, amiket a nők kiadtak a Denny nézte szexfilmekben.

Végre a kezébe akadt egy olyan darab, aminek a feje nyolcszöget mintázott. Azok a belső szobák kulcsai.

– Ne! – markolt bele Denny a hajlakktól szálas hajába. – Ne itt, öh… meggondoltam magam.

Bevált, Denny megállt. Kisiklott a karjaiból, de amaz utána kapott, a csuklója vasmarka rabságába esett. Pillanatnyi szünet után kivágta magát:

– Gyere!

Hátrálni kezdett a ház belseje felé. Denny követte. A szeme fehérje megvillant a következő spotlámpa alatt. Sigurður akkor lenézett, hogy lássa a kulcsba gravírozott számot, ami ezen a darabon hármas volt. Harmadik helyiség. Denny szobája.

Denny megtörte a ritmust. Odaugrott hozzá és a falnak lökve megint csókolta. Sigurður el akarta lökni, de csak erőszakosabb lett. Hagyta magát, és a kemény, fogaikat összekoccantó harapásból simogatás lett. Könny szökött a szemébe, és gyűlölte magát, de visszacsókolt, mire az ölelő karok is elernyedtek és az érintések simogatássá szelídültek. A csípőjét viszont hozzádörgölte.

Oldalra tapogatózott. Aztán átölelte Dennyt és a fal mentén átpördült vele, mintha csak táncolnának. Az ajtónyílásban álltak meg.

Minden erejét összeszedve eltaszította őt. Denny hátratántorodott, és elesett. Hangosan, jókedvűen felnevetett, Sigurður pedig az ajtó után kapott. A torkában dobogott a szíve, és sírt az idegességtől, mert csak másodjára talált bele a zárba, és hallotta Denny méltatlankodó kiáltását.

Egyetlen szempillantással korábban fordult el a kulcs és kattant a zár, mint ahogy a kilincs lenyomódott.

– Hé!

Az ajtó ágyúként dörrent, ahogy Denny rávert a falapra. Sigurður összerezzent és elhátrált. Lerogyott a szemközti fal tövébe. Fájt az arca. Sajgott a válla, és apró tűszúrásnak érzett minden egyes pontos, ahol Denny ajka a bőrét érte. Összehúzta magán az inget, mégis meztelennek érezte magát mindaddig, míg a férfi ütései el nem lanyhultak, míg a kiáltások el nem csitultak, míg az éjszaka csendjét már csak a részeg hortyogás és az ő csendes szipogása zavarta meg.

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés:**

A megjelenített vendéglátó-intézmények valósak, ott vannak Koppenhágában, a Google szerint egymástó 93 méterre. A belső elrendezésük a képzeletem szüleménye. A kávézó szórólapját megtaláltam, és tényleg olyan, ahogy leírtam, nem véletlen, hogy Siggi megborult rajta,

 _Stor_ (dán): nagy

 _Andskotinn_ (izlandi): átkozott, átok. Állítólag úgy használják, mint az angolok a „damn"-szót. Szóval kb. a francba.

 _þu góðir_ (izlandi): szent ég

 _500 korona_ : kb. 20 000 forint. A hasamra ütöttem.

 _A dán jogosítványról:_ Erről az "Andersen blog" nevű helyen olvashattok. Mivel a nem támogatja a külső hivatkozásokat, ezért a linket csak a blogomon tudjátok megtalálni. A Google keresőszó: Dánia jogosítvány.

 _Kínai mister_ , ha úgy éreznéd, hogy feltétlen szükséged van rá: xiānshēng, és ugyanúgy a név után teszik, mint mi a hölgyem/uram szócskát. Kötőjel nélkül.


	8. 8 fejezet

Azt hitte, a víz alatt ébredt. A fejét minden irányból nyomta egy láthatatlan erő, a füle tompán kalapált a szíve ritmusára. A fejhangú sípoláson kívül nem hallott semmit.

Felfelé kapta a fejét és levegő után kapott… ezzel együtt megtudta, hogy a szárazon van, illetve csak azért érzi magát a víz alatt, mert istentelenül másnapos. A torka kiszáradt, a nyelvén megült az álom és az alkohol együttesének különösen szörnyű, fémes íze. A nyomásból szúró fájdalom és heves világforgás lett.

Visszaejtette a fejét a földre.

– A rák egyen meg, Denny – nyögte.

Felrémlett benne a tegnap. A bokszzsák az udvaron, az ütések zökkenése az izmaiban és a csontjaiban. A nem múló, nem csillapodó, viszketéshez hasonlító érzés a bőre alatt, amit nem ért el, nem tudott megvakarni, sőt, nem volt _szabad_ megvakarnia. Még a gyógyszert is bevette, amit a doki felírt, arra az esetre, ha nagyon rátörne az alkohol utáni vágy.

Vágy. Lukas. Az üzenet és a kép.

A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Igen, valahol ott veszett el a dolog. A köcsög norvégja…

Talpra kecmergett, hogy kitántorogjon a konyhába egy kávéért. Az agya hátuljában felbukkant a gondolat, hogy talán előbb fogat kéne mosnia, és akkor nem lesz ótvar íze. Viszont a lehetőség, hogy valami beindítja a rendszert, felülírta a kávévágyat.

Értetlenül meredt a kilincsre, amit le tudott nyomni, de az ajtót nem nyitotta.

– Mi a…

Megrángatta az ajtót, de az nem engedett.

Felrémlett benne Lukas képe. Egy pillanatig nem találta az összefüggést, de az emlékei voltak olyan jófejek, hogy kisegítsék. Eszébe jutott, hogyan ölelkezett odakinn a norvéggal és ő hogyan lökte be a szobába, hogy aztán rázárja az ajtót. Mert nem elég, hogy felajzó üzeneteket küld, még ide is jön, hogy nehezebb legyen az élete…

Kétszer ütött rá az ajtóra.

– Siggi! – kiáltott fel, és azon nyomba a fejéhez kapott. Mint amin nekiálltak ütvefúrni… – Siggi, nyisd ki!

Kisvártatva hallotta a kulcs fordulását a zárban. Elhátrált, hogy a befelé nyíló ajtó ne söpörje el, mikor Siggi nagy lelkesedésében kivágja.

– Herra Densen? Uram, jobban van már?

Nem is hallotta, mit mond. A bizonytalanságot se látta rajta, az óvatosságot, hogy láthatatlanul akar bejönni. Az egyetlen, amit látott, és ami kizárt minden mást, első helyen a másnapossággal, az a fiú arca volt. Annak is a bal oldala, a járomcsontján a szederjes folt. A szem körüli vékony bőr alatt könnyen szétfut a vér, így a fiú alsó- és felső szemhéja is majdnem fekete volt. Duzzanat viszont nem volt rajta, ami arra utalt, hogy nagyon sokat és nagyon kitartóan borogatta.

– Bassza meg – nyögött fel.

Minden eszébe jutott. Rohadtul de minden. Az, hogy már akkor a kés élén táncolt, mikor laposra akarta verni a bokszzsákot, és hogy Lukas üzenete csak az olaj volt a tűzre. Az, hogy az orvos felírt neki egy gyógyszert, ami segít legyőzni a késztetést, és pokoli rosszullétet okoz, ha mégis a pohár fenekére nézne. A rosszullét csak akkor múlt el, ameddig konkrétan ivott, a pia pedig csak akkor ütött be úgy rendesen, mikor végre elmúlt annak a nyavalyás bogyónak a hatása. Emlékezett rá, hogyan próbált kijutni a bejárati ajtón, és az nem engedett. Ködös agyáig nem jutott el, hogy van garázs meg hátsó ajtó is. Csak felmarkolt egy széket és nekiesett, de az ajtó volt az erősebb, a szék fém lába előbb hajlott meg. Belevágta a dohányzóasztalba, a biztonsági üveg pedig milliónyi golyóra hasadt.

Emlékezett rá, milyen dühös volt, mikor Siggit ott találta a nappali közepén. Hogyan vágta földhöz. Megvert kutyaként kelt fel, a padlóra szegezett tekintettel, erre bemosott neki egyet. Megütötte ezt a szegény fiút, ő pedig reszketett, mikor átlépett rajta.

– Hol van Lukas? – suttogta.

– Nincs itt, uram.

– Elment? – Mire kiejtette, ráébredt a megoldásra. – Nem is volt itt.

Nappal jobban látszódnak a különbségek, amik este, részegen megcsalták. Siggi arca kicsit szélesebb, de a válla keskenyebb. Alacsonyabb és vékonyabb kiadása a norvégnak. Az arcán állandósult az a finoman rosszalló arckifejezés, ami most megbújt az aggódás mögött.

A hajába túrt, de a kétnapos lakkban megakadtak az ujjai. Dülöngélve, Siggi szólongatásával mit sem törődve támolygott ki a fürdőbe és zárta magára az ajtót.

Kivételesen nem bajlódott sem a zselével, sem a hajszárítással. A haja még nedves volt, az ingének meg még csak a felét gombolta be, mikor kiment a konyhába. A forró fürdő, és az aromaterápiás tusfürdő használt, versenyautóként száguldozó gondolatai végre egyenesbe kerültek. Mély sóhajjal ült le a tömör fa asztallap egyik oldalára, és mereven bámulta az erezetet, míg Siggi egy tálcán elé rakta a reggelijét. Øllebrød, mert olyat csak itthon tud enni, sózott vajjal, sajttal és szalámival. Mellé egy csésze americano. Utóbbit kevergette szórakozottan, míg a szalámira fókuszálva a semmibe meredt.

– Uram? – szólította meg Siggi óvatosan.

Felrezzent a tűnődésből.

– Siggi.

Belenézett a fiú szemeibe. Egyszer, kicsit részegen kedélyesen elvitatkozott vele, hogy nem is kékek, hanem lilák a szemei. Siggi tagadott mindent. És összerezzent, mikor Denny kinyújtotta a kezét és megsimogatta az állát.

– Mi a fenéért vagy még itt? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Mi a francért nem léptél le?

– Nem értem, uram.

Erőlködve felnevetett, és leejtette a kezét.

– Mi az, hogy nem érted? Megütöttelek, a kurva életbe!

Rámarkolt a kávéra, és egy húzásra eltüntette. Krákogott, mert a forró ital az érzés alapján hólyagosra égette a torkát. A reggeli többi részéhez nem nyúlt, úgy állt fel az asztal mellől. Siggi a kenyeret bámulta, olyan arccal, mint akinek az imént mészárolták le a teljes családját a szeme láttára. Elveszettnek tűnt, mint egy gazdátlan kiskutya. Mint akkor, mikor ott állt a dolgozószobában, nyelvtudás- és papírok nélkül, értetlenül a helyzet előtt, amibe belecsöppent.

Esetlenül átölelte.

– Nincs semmi baj, Siggi – dünnyögte neki. – Nem fog többször előfordulni, megígérem.

Puszit adott a hajára. Utána jól összeborzolta.

– Én megyek a dolgomra, te meg… – nagyot szusszant. – Te meg menj el orvoshoz, ez elég ronda.

– És mit mondjak az orvosnak?

– Mi az, hogy mit mondj az orvosnak? Természetesen az igazat. Azt, hogy megütöttelek. Még azt se kell hozzátenned, hogy be voltam baszva.

– De uram, azért kihívhatják magára a hatóságokat!

– Meg bevarrhatnak, ha eltörtem az arcodat, ja. – Bólintott. – Baszki, Siggi, ne nézz rám így.

Zaklatottan sóhajtott. Rövid hezitálás után vállon veregette a fiút, majd felmarkolta a pultról az egyik kocsikulcsot. Az ajtónál levette a polcról a tengerész-cipőjét, egy egyszerű vászoncipőt, amin nem volt fűző, csak bele kellett lépni, ennek megfelelően nagyon ronda volt.

– Hová megy, uram?

– Rendet tenni. Ez így nem mehet tovább.

Bevágta maga után az ajtót.

A kikötőbe ment. Menet közben megeresztett egy telefont, így mire odaért, már várta egy srác, akivel kulcsot cserélt. Elvitte leparkolni a verdát, ő pedig bepattant a motorcsónakba, amit akkor hoztak a szárazdokkból, fényesre nyalva és feltankolva. A kulcsot csak a rend kedvéért adták át a szárazon, már kipróbálták, hogy a motor olyan szépen dorombol-e, ahogy azt kell neki.

Indított, és mosolygott, mert gyönyörűen muzsikált a kicsike.

Míg kinavigált a forgalmas kikötőből, beállította a gps-t, ami tengeri jószág volt, és tudta, hogy merre szabad és merre nem szabad mászkálnia. Káromkodott egyet, mikor észrevette, hogy a srácok elfelejtették feltűzni a farra a dán zászlót. Viszont így megvolt az élménye, hogy felvonja a hazája zászlaját. Még tisztelgett is neki.

Mindezek után gázt adott, és nekivágott a közel hat órás útnak. Még így is jobban járt, mintha autóval akart volna menni, az nyolc és fél óra. Ígyis-úgyis volt ideje átgondolni az életét útközben.

Azt mondta, nem iszik többet, erre tessék. Pénzzel támogatja – nagyon sok pénzzel – a családon belüli erőszak áldozatait, és ő veri meg az asszisztensét. Valahogyan orvosolnia kell ezt a dolgot, és minél gyorsabban, minél kisebb nyilvánosság előtt teszi ezt, annál jobb. A pszichológus nem játszik, nem hisz az orvosi titoktartásban, elvégre Siggit is tájékoztatták az állapotáról, pedig nem emlékszik rá, hogy valaha is adott volna ki a kezéből olyan papírt, amin ezt engedélyezte volna.

Hat órányi gondolkodás után se jutott másra, mint a zuhany alatt: ennek véget kell vetni. Elintézi, és akkor minden visszatér a rendes kerékvágásba, Siggi morcos lesz, nem félénk, és minden reggel nonverbálisan el fogja küldeni melegebb éghajlatra, de legalább nem kell majd azon agyalnia, hogy esetleg lelép.

Mi lenne vele Siggi nélkül? Nyilván ellenne… de Siggi tud róla egy csomó mindent. Ipari titkokat meg minden. Ha lelépne, akkor kábé le kéne vadásznia, hogy biztosítsa a cége jó hírét.

Erről a nem túl vidám és nem túl racionális gondolatról eszébe jutott, hogy alig tud valamit az asszisztenséről. Ha a múltjára terelődik a szó, akkor Siggi témát vált, vagy csak kerek perec megtagadja a válaszadást. Nem tud róla a világon semmit.

Szemből jött egy hidroplán. Elhúztak egymás mellett. Denny utánanézett, megcsodálta a farára tűzött német trikolórt. Zseniális ötlete támadt, amit nyomban foganatosított is: fél kézzel a kormányt fogta, a másikkal pedig végigpörgette a telefonja galériáját és keresett egy képet Siggiről. Elküldte az egyik Hetás ivócimborájának, Gilbertnek, akinek az öccse az ENSZ-nél valami főokos. Ha szépen pislog, akkor csak hajlandóak egy kicsit vájkálni az izlandi múltjában.

A norvég partok mellett kapta el újra az idegesség. Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet ez a kirándulósdi. A találkozásra még a zuhany alatt kitalált egy nagyon szép és kedvező forgatókönyvet, az agya pedig úgy döntött, ideje számba venni az összes negatív végkifejlettel kecsegtető mozzanatot. Inkább a nyolc olajoshordóból összetákolt stégre koncentrált, meg arra, hogy elsőosztályúan megálljon mellette.

A sziklás part bő másfél méterrel lejjebb volt, mint a telek. A szintkülönbséget egy acélrácsokból hegesztett lépcsővel orvosolták. Denny ezzel sem tudott mit kezdeni – luxushoz szokott lelkét a DIY stég is zavarta. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről, mikor odafenn kiszúrta a lakot.

Hagyományos kinézetű, fából és kőből épült házikó volt, olyan tizenkettő egy tucat-típusú. Az más tészta, hogy a hozzá felhasznált anyagok, meg az építkezés minősége milyen méregdrágává tette ezt a saccra ötven négyzetméteres kis kulipintyót. Ami nem is otthon, csak egy víkendház. A hátsó bejárattól öles kőlapokból volt kirakva az ösvény az acéllépcsőig. Denny nagyot nyelt és a kövön hangosan nyekergő cipőtalpakkal megindult előre.

Lukas azt mondta, itt fog csövelni három hetet. Van ezen a helyen egyáltalán internet? Honnan szerzi a kaját? Hozott magával két zsák lisztet, magának süti a kenyeret, és naponta kijár halászni a vitorlásával?

Részéről meg elég nagy taplóság, hogy beállít anélkül, hogy szólt volna, de megteheti, mert miért ne. Meg egyébként is a szavát adta, hogy nem fogja felhívni.

Háromszor koppantott a hátsó ajtón. Nagyot fújt, hátratúrta a menetszéltől frizurára állt haját, megigazította a hawaii mintás ingét és nagyon remélte, hogy a tengerészcsuka nem annyira gáz a klódgatyával, mint ő azt úgy érzi.

Kopogott még egyszer, mert válasz nem nagyon érkezett.

Még mindig semmi, hát elsasszézott a ház mellé, hogy még mindig ott áll-e a fehér terepjáró, amit a hátsó kertből jövet látott. Ott volt, szóval hacsak Lukas nem máshogy lépett le, akkor csak itthon van.

Harmadszor is kopogott, ezúttal kicsit erélyesebben. Már készült a negyedikre, mikor egy értetlen, egy szál hálóköntöst viselő Lukas nyitott ajtót, szanaszét álló hajjal.

– Mi a picsa.

– Heló, Lukas.

A norvég túltette magát azon, hogy csak úgy rátörte az ajtót így kora délután kettőkor – akkor el kellett indulnia otthonról legkésőbb nyolckor, hova lesz így a bioritmusa… – és arrébb lépve betessékelte. Maradt volna cipőben, de aztán látta, hogy a faház belsejében meleg drapp padlószőnyeg van leterítve. _Padlószőnyeg._ Olyat utoljára a nagymamájánál látott a gyerekszobában. Egyébként zöld és barna színekkel volt berendezve a házikó. Minden puha és meleg, mintha csak egy felnagyított olvasókuckóba lépett volna. Az ülőgarnitúrát kávészínű plüsshuzat borította, a sarokban kandalló állt, és ettől még kevésbé értette a padlószőnyeget. Hacsak nem azért van, hogy Lukas kedvére járkálhasson mezítláb. Vagy hancúrozhasson a lakás bármely pontján.

Most, hogy eszébe jut, odahaza rend volt a nappaliban, mikor eljött. Siggi biztos le se hunyta a szemét egész éjjel, hogy rendet tegyen. Még a kanapét is a helyére tette, pedig rohadt nehéz volt felborítani.

– Tedd le magad – intett Lukas a már megbámult kanapé felé. – Éppen kaját csinálok. Kérsz?

– Ja, kérek. Köszi.

– Csak egy perc.

Lukas visszalejtett a pöttöm konyhába. Denny elnyúlt a kanapén, onnan leste, hogyan sürög-forog a másik. Hallgatta a mezítelen talpai cuppogó-csattanó hangját a kövön, és álmélkodott, hogy képes mozdulatlanul tartani a csípőjét. Magára főz, milyen fura. Akkor lehet, hogy a takarítást is ő csinálja, hacsak nem dugott el a vitorlása ponyvája alatt egy takarítóbrigádot. Ha nem, akkor pláne nem érti a padlószőnyeget, azt büntetés takarítani.

A kis lakást csakhamar belengte a sülő szalonnás tojás illata, és Denny gyomra minél hangosabban igyekezett tudatni a gazdájával, hogy ebédidő van, illetve egy seggfej, amiért elindult reggeli nélkül. Lukas nem vitte túlzásba, megkeverte vagy kétszer, közben az egyik falra akasztott, krómozott edény felületét tükörnek használva tíz ujjal megfésülködött. Még így is sokkal hullámosabb volt a haja, mint egyébként, már majdnem göndör. Mit össze szenvedhet, hogy megcsinálja a haját a munkához!

Nézte Lukast, az illetlenül rövid fürdőköpeny alól előbukkanó lábakat. Néhány nő gyilkolna az ilyen formás lábért. A lábszőrért már nem feltétlen, de a feszes bőrrel együtt lehet, hogy még azt is bevállalnák, egy gyantázó-bérlettel megfejelve.

Lehúzta a tűzhelyről a serpenyőt, a tartalmát igazságosan kétfelé osztotta. A tányérokra tett egy-egy villát, majd előhalászott az egyik alsó polcról egy tálcát. A szekrény ajtaját a lábával csukta be – milyen kacska a kislábujja! –, a kaját tálcára rakta és egy-egy pohár narancslével szervírozta.

– Nem szoktam itt vendéget fogadni, szóval többre ne számíts – magyarázkodott, míg lepakolt a dohányzóasztalra. – Ha szóltál volna, hogy jössz, akkor esetleg rendet teszek.

Szúrós pillantást vetett rá. Denny szétnézett a lakásban, és rohadtul nem értette, mire gondol. Neki még a saját szobáját sem sikerül egy óránál tovább rendben tartania. A hirtelen feltűnésért azért elnézést kért.

– Mi újság? – nyújtotta felé Lukas a másik tányért.

– Semmi különös. Veled?

– Szabadságoltam magam egy időre. Kiadtam a cégnek, hogy írják meg, mi történik, de ez nem feltétlen jelenti azt, hogy foglalkozom is vele. – Lepöckölt egy porszemet a széke karfájáról. – Csak két újságot hoztam magammal, és ennyi, azokat is csak a budin olvasom. Tegnap akadt a kezembe egy cikk rólad.

A rövid monológ végén bekapott egy falatot és figyelmesen fürkészte őt, várva a választ.

– Amelyik nekiállt osztani az észt, hogy halódom? – kérdezte teli szájjal.

– Már nem azért, de azon a képen eléggé úgy nézel ki, mint aki a végnapjait éli.

– Jó, hogy mondod, majd fel kell rúgnom azt a paparazzit, aki kémkedett. Amúgy semmi bajom.

– Értem.

A hangja egészen sértődött volt. Denny nagyot szusszant, és leengedte a villáját.

– Tudod, mi az a delírium tremens? – kérdezte. Mentálisan vállon veregette magát a duzzogós hangsúlyozásért.

– Passzolom.

– Nohát, az egy fasza, pár napos állapot, ami akkor fordulhat elő, ha elkezdesz _nem_ inni.

– Elkezdtél nem inni? – kunkorodott felfelé Lukas ajka hitetlenkedve. – Pont te?

– Pont én – biccentett.

– Mire fel?

Csak azért, hogy tudja, a másik milyen képet vág, teletömte a száját rántottával, úgy válaszolt.

– Emlékszel még a kiadott ultimátumodra?

– Igen. – A mosoly önelégült lett. – És egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy még nem telt le.

– Nem hát, de az most lényegtelen. Meg az is, hogy egy seggfej vagy, amiért írogatsz.

– Tegnap a cikk után gondoltam rá, hogy felhívlak.

– Hívhattál volna, nem vettem volna fel – legyintett. – Rövid gondolkodás után arra jutottam, hogy a partnereim megválasztásakor jelentős szerepet játszik az, hogy éppen mennyi pia van bennem, és nem mindig szoktam örülni józanon vagy másnaposan, mikor látom, hogy ki került oda mellém.

– Mindjárt megsajnállak.

Figyelmen kívül hagyta a maró szarkazmust.

– Arra jutottam, hogy ha józan maradok, akkor józanul meg tudom ítélni a helyzetet – fogta végül rövidre a mesét.

– És mire jutottál?

Lukasra nézett. A keresztbe tett lábaira, a térdén egyensúlyozott, már majdnem üres tányérra. A fürdőköpenye hosszan engedte látni a mellkasát, kék szemei olyanok voltak, mint egy-egy jégszilánk.

Reggel megállapította, hogy Siggi egy kisebb és vékonyabb Lukas. Ezt a megfigyelését ki kell egészítenie azzal, hogy a norvég körül ott van az, amit az egyszerű halandók kisugárzásnak neveznek. Ez a férfi véghezviszi, ha akar valamit. Ez a férfi látja a szívét és a lelkét, meg tudja törni az ellenállását. Tudja, hova kell szúrni ahhoz, hogy a legjobban fájjon, tudja, hol kell megsimogatnia ahhoz, hogy rajta kívül mindenről megfeledkezzen.

Neki se barátai az arckifejezések, de ő nem sértődött, mint Siggi. Ő titokzatos, mint a befagyott tó jege, amiről nem tudni, hol szakad be.

Különös jelenet pergett le a lelki szemei előtt: Lukas szülei békésen alszanak a szobájukban, pöttöm gyermekük a kiságyában fekszik, és kapálózik a feje fölé fellógatott figurák után. Nem sír, mert nincs oka sírni. Egyszerre belép a szobába egy nő, a leggyönyörűbb akit Denny valaha látott. A bőre hófehér, ruhái fehéres-kéken derengenek az éjszakába. A Hókirálynő az, aki megelevenedve kilépett Andersen meséinek lapjai közül, csak azért, hogy homlokon csókolja a gyermek Lukast, beleoltva ezzel a saját szellemét.

– Fogsz még ma válaszolni? – érdeklődött Lukas szárazon.

– Hogyan?

– Azt kérdeztem, mire jutottál roppant elmélkedéseid közepette – forgatta a szemét.

– Az, hogy itt ülök, szerintem elég nyilvánvalóvá teszi.

Némán meredtek egymásra. Lukas keze lassan mozdult, letette az üres tányért az asztalra. Denny várakozón előredőlt, a combja és a válla megfeszült, készen arra, hogy ő is lerakja a saját üres tányérját, közben a másik kezével fogadja az ölébe mászó norvégot.

Nyilván átbaszta. Felkelt és kiment a konyhába.

– Ez mi a kurva ég volt? - kiáltott utána.

Hallotta, hogyan nyílik és csukódik a hűtő, majd a férfi felbukkant, kezében egy nagyobbacska szelet sütivel. Beleszúrta a tetejébe a desszertvillát, és visszaült a fotelba.

– Félreértés ne essék, nekem is megfordult a fejemben, hogy csinálhatnánk esetleg valami értelmeset is, de nemrég keltem és mivel megetted a kajám felét, éhes vagyok.

– Ezért sütizel?

– Itthon vagyok, azt csinálok, amit akarok, baszd meg.

Dacosan felszegte a fejét. A felső ajka porcukros volt.

– Kapok? – kérdezte Denny csintalan mosollyal.

Lukas lenyalta a porcukrot, és a villával rábökött.

– Nem. Túl sok ruha van rajtad.

Azzal vágott magának még egy falatot, és bűn volt, ahogy lenyalta a villáról. Denny egy pillanatig dermedten figyelte. A sütire nézett. A második falat jóval kisebb volt, mint az előző, és Lukas indokolatlanul hosszan nyamnyog rajta. Neki meg nem ez a kérés fogja romba dönteni az önbecsülését, hát talpra ugrott, és kibújt az ingéből.

– Lila a vállad – jegyezte meg Lukas.

Megnézte a foltokat és vállat vont.

– Támadt egy kis nézeteltérésem az ajtóval odahaza. Ide a sütimmel!

Lukas hunyorgott, és csak azért is bekapta a villát.

A klódgatya is a padlón végezte.

– Komolyan zászlómintás boxert hordasz? – hüledezett Lukas.

– A dán zászló fasza. Amúgy meg úgy vagyok patrióta, ahogy akarok, nem?

Lukas a fejét csóválta. Kihasználta a figyelmetlenségét, és lenyúlta a sütit.

– Hé!

A desszertvilla még Lukasnál volt, de a rántottás még ott hevert a tányérján. Azt kapta fel, és az evőeszköz méreteiből, meg saját pimaszságából adódóan méretes darabot kanyarított. A nyelvén vanília és narancs íze áradt szét.

– Hoci vissza a sütimet.

– Túl sok rajtad a ruha, Lukas – kacsintott rá.

– Ez elég béna egy szöveg, azt ugye tudod?

– Te kezdted, én csak folytatom. Hozzátenném, hogy az a köpeny elég sokat takar, rajtam viszont egy szem alsó van.

Vigyorgott, Lukas pedig szigorúan méregette. Festenivalóan szép arca felderült, és gunyorosan figyelte őt, míg a derekához nyúlt, kioldotta a köpeny övét, majd egyetlen mozdulattal lerázta magáról.

Denny nagyot nyelt és igyekezett úgy végigmérni a másik pőre testét, hogy nem esik ki a szeme. Lukasnak csak kettőt kellett előre lépnie, hogy visszavehesse a tányért. Nem érdekelte az étel, letette az asztalra. Denny odaadta neki a villát is, ne legyen magányos. Evőeszközt egyébként se dobunk a padlóra, főleg akkor, ha padlószőnyeg van. Annál már csak az lett volna nagyobb udvariatlanság, ha villával a kezében kezd neki az ölelkezésnek.

Lukas ajkainak sütiíze volt. Kereste a szalonnás tojást, de csak az édesség jelentkezett. A csókja hűvös volt, a vállán és a hátán végigsikló kezei ugyancsak. Vagy csak a saját teste forrósága miatt érezte annak? Lustán, ráérősen kóstolgatták egymást. Megsimogatta az arcát és egyszerre néztek le a kanapéra.

– Ágyad van, ugye? – kérdezte.

– Odabenn – bökött a fejével Lukas a konyha mellett lévő, zárt ajtóra.

A norvég kibontakozott az öleléséből és nekiállt összeszedni a dohányzóasztalon elszórt tányérokat.

– Előtte még el is mosogatsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Felnőtt emberek vagyunk, Denny – mordult fel. – Csak beáztatni akartam, vagy bevágni a mosogatógépbe, de ha ennyire zavar, akkor lehet, hogy tényleg elmosogatok.

– Jó, jó, nem kell mindjárt kicsapni a hisztit…

Még segíteni is hajlandó volt. Gondoskodott róla, hogy Lukasnak nem kelljen bajlódnia a fél süti elpakolásával.

– Megzabáltad a sütim?

– Most mi.

Még ki is nyalta a tányért. Hiába, jóféle süti volt, meg a látvány mellé sem volt utolsó. Lukas egy szál faszban, ahogy a mosogató előtt áll, és hajlong… ha nem tudná, hogy képes lenne belelépni az arcába, akkor most hátulról átölelné és megharapná a fülcimpáját.

– Akarjam tudni, mire gondolsz? – pillantott rá Lukas.

– Előrevetítem a hálót – vont vállat és odaadta a tányért.

– Ma már szóba került az a bizonyos ultimátum, ahogy te nevezted. Remélem, emlékszel minden részére.

Hogy is felejthetné el.

Elfogadta a narancslé maradékát, a kellemesen savanyú íz eltüntette a nehéz, vajas vaníliás krém síkosságát.

Lukas a mellkasának szegezte az ujját, és a nyomásnak engedelmeskedve behátrált a hálószobába. Végig a férfi szemébe nézett, aki sokatmondó pillantással méregette. Egészen addig hátráltatta, míg Denny meg nem botlott az ágyban, és rá nem esett. Akkor fölé mászott.

– Ettől most a High Scool Musicalben érzem magam.

– Nem fogok dalra fakadni – morogta és ráharapott az alsó ajkára.

Annyiból jobb, annyiból másabb, ha a partnere férfi, hogy nem kell szarakodni a bemelegítéssel. Fene se tudja, hogy a nők miért nem tudnak egyből a lényegre térni, ha egyszer tudják, hogy mit akarnak. Ez az egész csak játék, feszültséglevezetés, néha egy kis hatalmi harccal fűszerezve. Két sarkalatos pontja van az egész hacacárénak: egy, álljon fel, kettő, jusson be. Innen már csak győzni kell.

Denny egészen biztos volt benne, hogy valami nem stimmel. Ennek nem így kéne lennie. Fekszik a matracon, ami olyan puha, hogy mindjárt belesüpped, öleli a férfit, akire napok, hetek, a faszt, _hónapok_ óta gondol, szaporán és nyitott szájjal kapkod levegő után, de minek, mert rosszul időzít, levegő helyett mindig csak Lukast érzi, odalenn, egészen.

Még mindig gyönyörű. A homloka meggyűrődött, a szemét lehunyta, és feszülten koncentrál. A bőrén megül a verejték, és Denny megint úgy érzi, hogy valami kurvára nincs rendben.

Nem kéne tudnia, hogy mi van.

Nem kéne tudnia, hogy mi történik.

Csak a sürgetésnek kéne léteznie, ennek a _még még még_ érzésnek, ami elönti, betölti, a lüktető kéjnek… de azt most nem ő határozza meg. Hiába markolja magát szinte kétségbeesetten, Lukas a meghatározó elem. Nem kéne kiszolgáltatottnak éreznie magát. Talán egyszerűbb lenne, ha rámarkolhatna a lepedőre, a párnába fúrhatná a fejét, és csak azzal törődne, hogy ő maga mit érez. Lukas viszont ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy szemből legyen. Akkor még jó ötletnek tűnt.

– Látni akarom az arcodat – mondta. – Látni akarlak.

Ő is mindig látni akarja őket. Mindegyiküket, ahogy elgyengülnek alatta, reszketnek a gyönyörtől, amit általa kapnak.

Olyankor egy pillanatra az üresség is megszűnik.

Most ő van alul. Most ő várja a beteljesülést. Ő van Lukas gondjaira bízva, a ritmusra, amit diktál, mert túl közel hajol, és nem tudja rendesen mozgatni a kezét, muszáj tartania a ritmust.

Az elején még fájt is. Sziszegett. A norvég pedig összecsókolta, mint szűzkurvát az első alkalommal. Akkor és ott ő volt a szűzkurva.

Lukas vicsorgott és a fogát szívta, mikor elment. Mélyen belédöfött még egyszer, utoljára, megfeszülő, reszkető izmokkal. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét.

 _Akkor minek akartad szemből._

Megkönnyebbülten felmordult, mert rohadt sokáig tartott, de végre elment. Lukas mélyről jövő morranással vegyes kuncogást hallatott és legördült róla. A matrac nyekkent alatta, és dobott egyet Dennyn.

Ha megverik, se tudott volna még egy alkalmat mondani, mikor szex után majdnem idegesen bámulta a plafont. N _em ilyennek kellett volna lennie_ – ezt dobolta a szíve, ezt mantrázta a fülébe.

– Na jó – szusszant Lukas, és nagy lendülettel felült.

Döbbenten bámulta, ahogy nyújtózkodik egyet, előhalászik egy doboz cigit az éjjeliszekrényből, és a vékony ajkai közé illeszt egy szálat.

– Kérsz?

Dermedten intett nemet, és követte a tekintetével a norvégot, aki előbb gondosan kinyitotta a háló ablakát, csak utána gyújtott rá. Fél fenékkel felült a párkányra, amire a családi kincsek már nem fértek fel. Lustán fújta a cigarettafüstöt, mély élvezettel, mintha valami egészen más anyagot képzelne a helyére.

– Mondták már neked, hogy a kurva anyád? – kérdezte.

– Ilyen hangsúllyal még nem – hunyorgott rá vidoran.

Felkönyökölt.

– Hát akkor a kurva anyád.

Igazán kifejtette volna neki részletesebben is, de a telefonja a nappaliban úgy döntött, hogy beszáll a beszélgetésbe.

– YA GOT A MESSAGE, BRO!

Lukas megugrott, Denny meg sötét elégedettséggel felröhögött, mikor káromkodva lesöpörte a mellkasáról a hamut. Csak azt érte el, hogy sötét csíkot húzott fele az izzadt hasfalára.

Kicaplatott a telefonjáért. Vonulni akart, de arra nem számított, hogy megérzi a felkelést. Hallott múltkor egy viccet, hogy _apa már nem vagyok szűz, büszke vagyok rád fiam meséld el, még nem tudok leülni,_ de ki gondolta volna, hogy annak akár valóságalapja is lehet? Megállta, hogy a földre vesse magát, vagy csak vakarózzon, mint egy kutya.

Megkereste a földre dobott nadrágját, és kitúrta a zsebéből a telefonját.

Villanó képernyő, beérkezett üzenet. Szöveg, szöveg, furcsa szavak egymás után, amiket fel sem fog, csak azt, hogy Gilbert öccse küldte, mert egy munkamániás barom, aki mindent azonnal megcsinál. Volt képmelléklet, hallelúja. A képek mindig nagyon fontosak egy prezentációban, elvégre többnyire azok maradnak meg legjobban, nemde? Ha visszagondol majd erre a napra, akkor neki is Lukas arca fog eszébe jutni, az összehúzott szemöldökei, és a szája íve, ahogy felnyög.

Siggi volt a képen, ebben egészen biztos volt. Még úgy is, hogy volt vagy tizenhat éves, és egészen biztosan egy iskolai kiránduláson lőtték a képet. Hol máshol állna lundák között még a szokásosnál is savanyúbb képpel? Majdnem felröhögött, látva a fiú szemébe lógó haját, a füles sapkát, meg a nyitott kabát alatt a világ leges-legrondább kötött pulóverét.

Most, hogy a kép megvolt, kegyeskedett figyelni a szövegre is. „Vantar manneskja", írta az újság. Alatta a többi holmi is elég érthetetlenül volt, így visszapörgetett az eredeti, szerencsére angolul gépelt üzenethez.

 _Mellékletben csatolom az eltűnt személy körözési adatlapját..._

Összevont szemöldökkel meredt az üzenetre. Elolvasta újra, közben a szeme sarkából néha a földre pillantva összevadászta a ruhadarabjait. A nadrágjába bele is bújt, a többit a hóna alá szorította.

– Te meg mi a retket csinálsz? – kérdezte Lukas.

– Hogy én? – kapta fel a fejét. – Bocs, dolgom van...

Még mindig a telefonjába temetkezve ment ki, ugyanazon az ajtón át, amin érkezett.

– Denny! – csattant fel a norvég. – Denny, ennél azért lehetnél egy kicsit bőbeszédűbb is! Figyelsz rám egyáltalán? Densen!

Nem figyelt rá. Kiment a stégre, érzékeny tompora miatt néha egészen érdekesen lépve. A gondolataiba merülve indította be a motorcsónakot és adott gázt. Ügyet sem vetett Lukasra, aki fürdőköpenybe burkolózva állt az acéllépcső tetején, dühösen toporzékolt és norvégul profánságokat üvöltött utána. Az alsó ajkát harapdálva olvasta végig még nyolcszázszor az alig kétszáz szavas üzenetet. Csak a koppenhágai kikötőben vette észre, hogy Norvégiában maradt az alsónadrágja meg a cipője.


	9. 9 fejezet

**Mgj:** Siggi izlandi beszédéhez a Google asszisztált. Érezzétek magatokat Dennynek, nem tettem hozzá a fordítást.

* * *

Sigurður keze megszorult a golfütőn és tett előre még egy lassú lépést. i _Betörők_ /i, gondolta. A világ leggyatrább betörői, mert még a lámpát is felkapcsolták a konyhában, de más magyarázatot nem tudott kitalálni, hogy mire fel ég a villany éjnek évadján.

A valódi indokkal nem is tudott mit kezdeni. Leesett az álla döbbenetében, mikor a főzőlap mellett személyesen Dennyt látta meg ügyködni. Az uralkodó állapotokból lekövette, hogy a főnöke végigtúrta a konyha minden polcát, és kitalálta, hogy főz valamit. Nagy erőkkel és feszült koncentrációval kavargatta a lábos tartalmát, körülötte a konyhapult az őskáoszt idézte.

A golfütő kicsúszott a kezéből és hangosan koppant a padlón. Denny nagyot ugrott.

– Mi a… ja… oh, Siggi. – Nagyot fújt, és mosolygott. – Hallod, majdnem infarktust kaptam.

– Bocsánat.

– Hiába, a rossz lelkiismeretem. – Megvakarta a tarkóját. – Üh, benyúltam a dugi nasidat, szóval az a minimum, hogy megkínállak. Kérsz forró csokit?

Sigurður szkeptikusan felvonta az egyik szemöldökét és végignézett a felrobbantott konyhán. Akárhogy gondolkodik rajta, a forró csoki edényigénye kimerül egy lábosban. Még egy mérőedény, ha a cukrot külön tálban akarja kimérni, és egy vágódeszka, ha nagyon apró darabokban akarja a csokit az edénybe küldeni. A tonnányi koszos keverőtálra nem talált racionális magyarázatot.

– A helyedben kérnék, még a nagyimtól tanultam, hogy kell ilyet csinálni – csicsergett tovább a főnöke.

Lehúzta az edényt a tűzről és újra elkezdte végigtúrni a polcokat.

– Hol tartod a bögréket?

Denny a konyha bal oldalán kezdett, a fazekaknál. Sigurður habozás nélkül vette az irányt a szekrénysor jobb végéhez, kinyitotta az egyik alsó szekrényt, és bemutatta a komplett bögregyűjteményüket. Nem emlékszik rá, hogy valaha is vettek volna bögrét. Valószínűbb, hogy ezek a holmik osztódással szaporodnak, mert úgy tudja, hogy gazdag berkekben annyira nem divat ilyesmit ajándékozni. Denny nem gondolkodott ezen, ő csak a levegőbe csapott karokkal örült, és kiválasztotta a két legocsmányabbat: az egyikre neonszínekkel farkasfogas mintát rajzoltak, a másik Ecuador nevezetességeit vette sorra, a legrosszabb szögekből fényképezve.

– Ülj csak le, egy perc, és megvagyok.

Az utasításnak engedelmeskedve húzta ki a széket. Hideg ujjait a combjai közé dugta, hogy melegedjenek, úgy figyelte, ahogy Denny nagy műgonddal kiönti a forró italt, majd becserkészi a tejszínhabot és méretes halmot nyom mindkét bögrébe. Megpördült, és színpadiasan mutatott a művére:

– Ta-da~!

Nézett rá vissza, a kezdeti értetlensége halovány maradványaival, ami Denny harminckét fogas vigyorát is nyolcfogasra szorította vissza. Meredten figyelte, hogyan fogja meg Denny a farkasfogas darabot. Egy picit összerezzent, mikor a főnöke a keze után nyúlt, de aztán hagyta, hogy az ujjait a bögre köré görbítse. Elégedetten tűzött a tetejébe egy desszertkanalat és büszkén szemlélte. Sigurður kezdte feladni az életet.

A főnöke felhorkant.

– A helyedben meginnám, ez a konyhaművészetem csúcsa – jelentette ki.

Ez valamiért nem lepte meg.

Az már igen, hogy Denny egy kanál tejszínhab betermelése után letette a bögréjét. A porcelán halkan koppant a fán, a kanál fémes súrlódása az alján borzongató háttérzenét adott az egész helyzetnek.

– Voltál orvosnál?

Bólintott.

– És mi volt?

– Csak zúzódás. Azt mondták, hogy maximum két hét múlva már nyoma sem lesz.

Denny súlyosan bólintott. Nem ült le, csak megtámaszkodott a szék háttámláján és szórakozottan dobolt a felületen.

– Figyelj, én tényleg nagyon sajnálom, és…

– Uram, reggel már bocsánatot kért – vágott közbe. – Nem szükséges még egyszer megtennie.

Nem akarta még egyszer hallani. Azzal csak felidézi, átéli az emléket még egyszer, éppen úgy, éppen olyan fájdalmasa, mint akkor, mikor megtörtént.

Denny az ajkába harapott.

– Reggel azt ígértem, hogy nem akarlak többet bántani.

– Remélem, ezzel nem azt akarja mondani, hogy most kivisz az udvarra, és agyba-főbe ver.

A férfi felnevetett.

– Borzasztó egy humorod van, mondtam már? Nem, ezzel csak… eh.

– Ha ennyire kényelmetlen önnek a téma, akkor ne próbálja szépíteni – javasolta. – Majdcsak megbirkózom vele valahogy.

Bólintott.

– Ma potom tizenkét órát töltöttem utazással. Ez idő alatt tudtam… gondolkodni. Mármint érted. És arra jutottam, hogy itt vagy velem idestova három éve, és az égvilágon semmit nem tudok rólad, mégis te vagy az, aki az én életem minden részéhez hozzáférhet. Te jársz bevásárolni az én pénzemből, te intézed a számláimat, te igazgatod a magánéletem minden ügyes-bajos dolgát, amiknek a feléről én nem is tudok.

– Amikor az első villanyszámlát bevittem önnek, azt mondta, hogy látni se akarja ezeket többet, és intézzem én – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Ezzel nem is azt akartam mondani, hogy mostantól én fogok sorban állni a postán a sárga csekkel – nem akart közbevágni, hogy már rég interneten intézi az ilyesmit –, hanem azt, hogy neked korlátlan hozzáférésed van mindenhez. És én mégsem tudok rólad az égvilágon semmit.

Egyetlen egyszer látta Dennyt ilyen komolynak: amikor New Yorkban, a hálószoba padlóján ülve, vérben forgó szemekkel kijelentette, hogy nem fog inni és nem hívja fel Lukast, akkor sem, ha belebolondul. A különbség annyi volt, hogy ezúttal nem szexről volt szó, és a főnöke egészen magánál volt. Ettől csak még ijesztőbb lett a szituáció. Kiverte a víz.

– Mit szeretne tudni? – kérdezte rekedten.

– Mondjuk azt, hogy miért hazudsz nekem.

Nem mosolygott. Kellene, Dennynek ez lételeme. Fel akart ugrani, sikoltva feltépni a bejárati ajtót és kirohanni a vakvilágba.

– N-nem értem, mire gondol.

– Van néhány barátom a megfelelő helyen, és… és nem volt egy szép dolog a részemről, de éppen nem voltál ott, hogy kérdezősködjek.

Beszéd közben előhúzta a farzsebéből a telefonját, és odacsúsztatta Sigurður elé. Reszkető kézzel nyúlt érte. Az ujjaiban nem volt erő, hiába próbálta felszedni a telefont, az kicsúszott a kezéből. Fülig vörösödött, és inkább csak közelebb húzta. Átfutotta az angol szöveget, és nagyot nyelt. Félve pillantott fel Dennyre, aki nagyon komolyan nézte őt.

– Még csak nem is Sigurður az igazi neved.

Nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de képtelen volt bármiféle hangot kiadni.

– És rohadtul nem voltál tizennyolc éves, amikor elkezdtél nekem dolgozni.

Lehunyta a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. A torka összeszorult, a gyomrát marta a sav.

Denny el fogja küldeni. Nincs tovább itt maradása, mennie kell. Megint kinn lesz az utcán, nincstelen, reménytelen. Legalább már tud dánul, hogy kereshessen magának egy hidat, amiről majd leugrik.

– Miért?

Nem tudott mit kezdeni a kérdéssel. Mit miért? Fázósan átkarolta magát és megrántotta a vállát.

– Siggi, nézz rám, az isten verjen meg.

Nem tudott. Nem mert. A bűnösök érezhetik így magukat a végső ítélet kihirdetése előtti percekben.

– Ugye tudod, hogy minden okom meglenne rá, hogy kihívjam a rendőrséget és egy életre rács mögé dugjalak?

Megpróbált nyelni. Aprót bólintott.

– De én nem akarom belekeverni ebbe a hatóságokat. Ez a kettőnk dolga, szeretném négyszemközt lerendezni. Megbeszéljük, mint férfi a férfival.

Mintha arra akarna kilyukadni, hogy egyenrangú beszélgetést akar, de nehéz ezt hinnie, ha egyszer ott tornyosul az asztal másik végén, a szék háttámláját markolva, mint valami bosszúálló isten.

Denny nagyot sóhajtott. Visszavette a telefonját és a képernyőre meredt.

– Steni… gr… egyáltalán, hogy a faszba ejted ezt ki?

– Steingrímur Valgardsson – suttogta elcsukló hangon.

– Maradhatok a Sigginél?

– Ahogy kívánja, uram.

Denny megint hallatta azt a bizonyos sóhajt. Megkerülte az asztalt, és a térdeire támaszkodva előrehajolt mellette.

– Figyelj, én… ne hidd, hogy nem látom rajtad, mennyire meg vagy ijedve.

Felnézett rá. Két kék szem, telve megértéssel.

– És ami azt illeti, nagyon szívesen leülnék veled, elhörpölném ezt a roppant faszán sikerült forró csokit, és átrágnám veled a témát, de az a helyzet, hogy még nem tudok leülni. – Félrenézett és fintorgott. – Szóval, állva maradok. Ha zavar, hogy lenézek rád, akkor ülj át a bárszékre. Esetleg behozom neked a sámlit a fürdőből, ha arra ráállsz, akkor magasabb vagy, mint én.

Akármilyen szar volt a helyzet, azért elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy ennek az embernek mennyi esze van. Milyen kár, hogy nem szereti használni.

– Ha valami sérülése van, uram, akkor előbb talán…

– Mi? Dehogy van, csak volt Lukassal ez a megegyezésünk, és mivel még nem telt le az egy hónap, ezért kénytelen voltam én befeküdni. Ami, valljuk be, nem az én stílusom. És ezután se lesz az. Lehet, hogy egyoldalú biszex vagyok, ki tudja. Majd kérek tőled tanácsot.

Vállon veregette. Sigurður lefagyott.

– Hogy mondja?

– Hát, uhh, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a részegebb pillanataimban elég kompromittáló viselkedést tanúsítok veled szemben, és azzal is, hogy jelen megfogalmazással erősen szépítettem a helyzeten. Azt mondd meg, hogy ha egyébként elviseled, hogy rád másszak, akkor tegnap este mi volt? Belefektettelek az üvegszilánkokba?

Nem tudott nevet adni az érzésnek. A főnökére nézett: két kék szem, telve egyszerű érdeklődéssel. A saját bensője mégis olyan volt, mint a bazaltkövek. Az előbb a mobilon a tizenhat éves önmagával nézett farkasszemet. A kép azon a kiránduláson készült, amelyiken elmentek megnézni régi-otthon Izlandon az egyik nemzeti parkot. Megálltak egy tó partján, amibe egyik oldalon beleömlött a jégdarabokat sodró, hideg patak, a másik oldalon a patak már ötven fokos volt. A parton kinn volt egy tábla, hogy aki akar, fürödhet a tóban, viszont nem érdemes lemenni a fenekére, mert ez a szomszéd tűzhányó egyik mellék-bugyra. A tó alján lévő kövek érintése súlyos égési sérülésekkel jár.

A bazaltot nézte, a tó partján a lecsapódott párától nedvesen csillogó köveket. Feketék voltak, és hidegnek tűntek, érintésre mégis melegek voltak; oldalról melegen tartotta őket a víz. Ehhez tudta hasonlítani az összesűrűsödött érzést: kihűltek a tagjai, valahol belül, a gerincoszlopa közepén mégis elkezdett sűrűsödni a forróság.

– Maga… maga i _emlékszik rá?_ /i

– Igen – bólintott magától értetődően. – Van az a rossz szokásom, hogy hiába fetrengek az alkoholmérgezéstől, hacsak nem ájulok be a piától, akkor pontosan tudom, hogy milyen faszságokat műveltem. Ami néha okoz kisebb-nagyobb problémákat, de ez most nem tartozik a témánkhoz.

Nem kapott levegőt. Legszívesebben felpattant volna, hogy felképelje, de belassult. A levegő hideg méz volt a teste körül, ami nem engedte szabadulni.

– Maga emlékszik rá, és… emlékszik rá! – Érezte, ahogy kipirul az arca a dühtől. A tűzhányók mélyben nyugvó tüze szétáradt benne és kitöréssel fenyegetett. – Tudja, hogy mit csinált velem, emlékszik rá, és soha egy szóval sem… és még maga van felháborodva?! Maga?!

– Te meg miről…

– Azt mondja nekem, hogy nem érti, miért nem mesélek magamról, azt viszont teljesen természetesnek veszi, hogy úgy bánhat velem, mint… mint…

Összeakadt a nyelve, a szavak összegubancolódtak, és hiába akarta kimondani őket, megakadtak a torkában. Feltorlódtak, átalakultak, és olyan formában hullottak a kövezetre, amivel Denny nem tudott mit kezdeni.

– Þú meðhöndlar mig eins og leikfang og þú heldur að ég verði ekki reiður?

– Siggi, én…

– Ég mun sprungið, reiðiin er að kæfa mig, ég get ekki andað, og þú stendur bara og hvers vegna ertu ekki að útskýra þig?!

– Nem értem…

– Hér er tækifæri þitt! Haltu áfram! Ég vil skýringu, hérna, núna!

Ha a szavak érthetetlenek, a test beszél. Sigurður minden ízében reszketett a haragtól. Nem tudta, mikor emelkedett fel, mikor markolt rá az asztal sarkára úgy, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjpercei. A hangja visszatért, morajlott és sistergett, mint a vulkán a bensőjében.

Soha életében nem volt még ilyen dühös.

Denny csak hápogni tudott. Felemelt kézzel hátrált el előle, és elhűlve meredt rá.

– Mi a franc?! – fakadt ki. – Soha egy büdös szóval nem mondtad, hogy bajod van vele!

– Mert biztos annyira használt volna!

– Meg sem próbáltad!

– Minden alkalommal rohadtul részeg volt, nyilván hallgatott volna rám!

– Szoktam hallgatni másokra! – emelte fel a hangját ő is. – Ha hiszed, ha nem, elég sokszor, sőt, egy csomószor beleimádkoztál az ágyamba, mikor piszkosul el voltam ázva! De te még csak nem is ellenkeztél!

– A hót kussban tűrés nem egyenlő a beleegyezéssel!

Szikrázó szemmel meredtek egymásra. Sigurður fújtatott, mint egy bemelegített versenylóló a nagy futam előtt.

– Tudni akarja, hogy ki vagyok? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Tudni akarja, hogy miért jöttem el otthonról? Igen? – Ideges nevetést hallatott. – Az anyám is alkoholista volt, csak ő mellette még lőtte is magát! Vagy csendben volt, és babusgatott, vagy dühöngött és bántott.

Az indulattól könnyek szöktek a szemébe. A pizsamája ujjával söpörte félre őket.

– Kétszer szöktem el. Először azon a kiránduláson, amiről a képet hozta. Csak annyi volt a dolgom, hogy lemaradjak a csoporttól. Nem volt nehéz, csak voltam olyan hülye, hogy a saját nevemet használjam egy olyan országban, aminek akkora a lakossága, mint egy nagyobb nyugat-európai városnak!

Mennyi idő volt, amíg megtalálták és hazavitték? Két nap?

Felrángatta az ingét, és megmutatta a bordái alatt a pár centis, vékony forradást Dennynek.

– Ezt anyámtól kaptam – vicsorogta. – Részeg volt, én meg ellenkeztem.

Denny a szavába akart vágni. Meg akarta ragadni a vállát, de Sigurður pánikszerűen ütötte félre a kezét.

– Hozzám ne érjen! – sikoltotta.

– De én nem akarlak bántani!

– Ne merészelje ezt mondani. Éppen olyan, mint ő. Mind akármelyik részeges nyomorult.

– De…

Denny hátrahőkölt, mikor előrelendült, hogy egészen közel legyen hozzá, hogy csak a szemét lássa, érezze az arcán a leheletét, mikor átpréseli a fogai között a szavakat.

– Az arcomon viselem a nyomát.


	10. 10 fejezet

**Mgj.:** Sem a fejezet hossza, sem a minősége nem indokolta a hosszas várakozást. Ez úton is köszönöm a türelmeteket, és sok szeretettel fogadom az összes seggberúgást, amit mindez idáig visszafogtatok.

* * *

Úgy érezte magát, mint gyerekkorában, mikor apuka mondta a magáét. Az öreg sosem kiabált, csak csendes, gyilkos dühvel fújta mindig ugyanazt a nótát, újra és újra. Isten meg a világ. Kötelességek, elvárások. A Minden, Amit Neked Egy Nap Meg Kell Tenned, Ha Én Már Nem Leszek, Fiam-lista.

– Én még csak milliomos vagyok – bökött rá. – Belőled egy nap milliárdos lesz. Mert okos fiú vagy, Christensen.

Ennél a mondatnál mindig megsimogatta az arcát, neki pedig végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Nem csak nyolc, de tizennyolc éves korában is. Apukának puha, szivacsos bőre volt. Küllemre belefagyott a negyvenedik életévébe, csak a haja lett egyre világosabb szőke az évente megváltoztatott képen a szakmai portfóliójában. Az érintése, a homlokráncolása és a szaga azonban egy öregemberé volt. Egy whiskyben áztatott öregemberé.

 _Okos fiú vagy, Christensen._

Mikor Siggi fejhangon visítva kizavarta a konyhából, végtelenül butának érezte magát. Butának és gyávának, mint mikor apuka osztotta az észt. A nappaliban letelepedett a kanapéra. Hallotta, hogyan csuklik és sírdogál Siggi a konyhában, mégsem tudott megmozdulni. Ült, a térdére támaszkodva, hogy ne a fenekére helyezze a testsúlyát, és nekiállt átgondolni az összes hülyeséget, amit valaha elkövetett.

Nem gondolta, hogy Sigginek rosszul esik. Igaz, hogy sosem nyögdécselt, vagy könyörgött második menetért, mint néhány partnere, sőt, utólag szóba se hozta. Azt viszont nem is sejtette, hogy nem jó neki. Denny kézzel-lábbal tiltakozik, ha olyasmit kell tennie, amit nem akar, vagy csak rossz érzés. Ezek szerint Siggi nem ilyen?

Összevont szemöldökkel gondolt bele, hogy azért ő sem kapálódzott még egy menetért Lukasszal. Siggi is úgy élte meg? És ha nekik kettejüknek szar volt, hogy megdugták, akkor a nők mit éreznek? Nekik jó? Hogy a faszba nem halt még ki az emberiség?

A Siggivel kezdődő lista elég retekhosszan folytatódhatott, mert belealudt. Arra ébredt, hogy hátravetett fejjel hortyog a kanapén, a nap már magasan jár az égen, és valaki éppen ököllel tesz erőszakot a bejárati ajtón.

Nyögve masszírozta meg a beállt nyakát. Ki akart szólni, hogy egy pillanat, de a szája teljesen kiszáradt, és megfájdult a torka, mikor nekiállt krákogni. Eltartott pár másodpercig, mire elég nyálat tudott összekaparni a szájában uralkodó sivatagi körülmények közepette. Ki akart esni a szeme, mikor először nyelt.

Hörögve tápászkodott fel. Még mindig az a ruha volt rajta, amiben eljött Norvégiából; alsó nélkül kicsit olyan volt, mintha pizsamában mászkálna. A tegnapi kényelmetlen, feszítő érzés viszont sokat javult, már ki tudott lépni anélkül, hogy úgy érezte volna, Lukas még mindig ott áll mögötte. Azért még mindig furcsa volt.

Siggi vajon meddig érezte?

Felvillant benne, hogy ha az asszisztense a viking ősöktől örökölt minden kitartásával, összeszorított fogakkal tűri a szarviharokat, akkor Esbjergben nagyon ki kellett akasztania ahhoz, hogy felpofozza.

Összerezzent, mikor harmadszorra is megcsapkodták az ajtót. A folyosó irányába fordult, de a konyhából nem rohant ki Siggi, hogy jó pincér módjára, menet közben csapja a karjára a konyharuhát, amibe az imént még a nedves kezét törölte. Siggi a negyedik dörömbölés után se jött, hát ő maga kezdett az előtér felé csoszogni.

– Nyitom már! – szólt krákogva.

Fordult a kulcs, kattant a zárban. Az ajtó nesztelen fordult el a zsanérokon, egy pengevékonnyá szorított ajkú Lukast fedve fel. Akár számított arra, hogy személyesen ő fog ajtót nyitni, akár nem, olyan hirtelen törölte képen, hogy az csak reflex lehetett.

– Ez meg mi a faszom volt?! – rivallt rá a norvég.

– Ezt éppen én is kérdezhetném – dörgölte meg fájós orcáját. A ujjai alatt sercegett a borosta.

– Nem, nem, _nem,_ Densen, itt most én beszélek! – szegezte rá az ujját Lukas. – Oké, átjöttél és betartottad az egyezséget, de…

Megragadta a felkarjánál fogva, behúzta a házba, és betette az ajtót. Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Ha a kórház előtt fotósok leskelődtek, akkor a háza környékét már meg sem próbálja elképzelni. Főleg azok után, hogy a múlt héten mennyit szerepelt – most éppen ő a felkapott gazdag, akiről lehet cikkezni. Arra nincs szüksége, hogy a vevőkörét megossza az LMBT-nézet, és hogy ők ezt támogatják-e vagy nem.

Milyen szar a helyzet és ilyen gondolatok szaladgálnak a fejében. És egyszer azt állították, hogy felelőtlen vállalkozó. Hát _ezt_ kapják be tövig.

Egy hosszú másodpercig még a kilincset markoló kezét nézte. Kiélvezte az utolsó pillanatokat, még mielőtt megfordult, és Lukasra nézett, aki szorosan összefont karral, dühösen szikrázó szemekkel és sebesen a földet verő lábfejjel bámult rá az igen saját nappalija közepéről.

– Folytasd, kérlek – intett nagyvonalúan.

– Megérdemelnéd, hogy annak a pofonnak a párját is kiosszam – sziszegte Lukas.

– Ami azt illeti, te pont a másik oldalon ütöttél meg. A múlt héten az asszisztensem is lekent egyet. Egy roppant vidám pillanatát választottam ki arra, hogy teszteljem a tűrőképességét.

Vajon hogy tudná megbékíteni azt a kis jégkockát? Hogy tudná megértetni vele, hogy nem volt szándékos? Hogy ha legalább egy szóval mondta volna, hogy nem esik jól neki az, amit csinál, akkor nyilván abbahagyja. Vagy csak másik áldozatot kerít. A fasz tudja. Mindig is voltak nők, akik le akartak feküdni vele, neki meg mindig is voltak szükségletei.

Elnézte Lukast, és az öltöny alá rejtett izmokra gondolt. Hirtelen rájött, hogy milyen csalóka képet fest magáról; karcsú, finom, már majdnem feminin, amin a csattal félretűzött tincse csak súlyosbít. Ellenben lazán ellöki, ha arról van szó, és ugyan tegnap nem birkóztak, de nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit elvisz az első fuvallat.

Az Siggi.

Nem mintha valaha is figyelt volna arra, hogy szegény kölyöknek milyenek a formái. A fenekén kívül, de az nem nagy szám.

Megköszörülte a torkát, és mosolyt varázsolt az arcára.

– És, mi szél hozott Koppenhágában ezen a csodaszép reggelen?

– Kibaszott erősen fúj a szél.

– Akkor vitorlázásra csodaszép reggelen? – helyesbített. – Megkínálhatlak valamivel?

– Nem.

A másik csikorgó hangjának hallatán megkönnyebbült. Amint kimondta a kérdést, lefutott benne, hogy Siggi nem nagyon törte magát, hogy előjöjjön, az a kávéfőző meg a minap is alaposan kicseszett vele. Nem lenne túl jó, ha a működési elvét kezdené tanulmányozni, miközben Lukas a háta mögött ilyen szúrós pillantásokkal illeti.

– Lukas…

– Ne Lukaszozz nekem! – rivallt rá. – Ott vagy, minden fasza, azt' egyszer csak fogod magad és szó nélkül lelépsz! Velem ilyet nem játszhatsz, Densen!

Hümmögve megbámulta a tőle jobbra lévő vázákat. Egyikben se volt semmi.

– Rám nézzél, ha neked pofázok!

– Mi vagy te, főszereplő egy szappanoperában? – horkant fel, és a férfira nézett.

Nem kellett volna ezt mondania. Lukas úgy nézett rá, hogy már nem is a farkát, de egy ásót érzett a seggében, ráadásul a rosszabbik irányból feldugva. Behúzta a nyakát, mikor a férfi felemelt ujjal megleckéztette előbb őt, majd a nappali szőnyegét, mindennek elhordta a festményeket és végül a bárpult kapta az utolsó letromfolást. Már ha azoknak szánta a mondandóját, amelyik irányba éppen beszélt.

Kifulladva rogyott le a fotelba.

– Ülj le – mutatott Lukas a kanapéra, és összefonta a karjait.

Kicsit furán érezte magát, hogy ilyen óvatosan sunnyog oda a saját házában az ülőgarnitúrához, de nem mert ellenkezni. Látta már őt dühösen, lekezelően vagy éppen sértetten, de ez a fajta hegyeket mozgató harag felpiszkálta benne az életösztönt.

Lukas megnyalta az alsó ajkát, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Azzal a mozdulattal billentette félre a fejét, amivel az üzleti monológjait szokta bevezetni.

– Hol tartottunk?

– Ott, hogy páviánok és valami algafélék fajtalankodásából születtem.

A szemét forgatta.

– Még az előtt.

– Nemtom, nem mondtál túl sokat azután, hogy bejöttél.

– Szóval még bele se kezdtem. Remek. – Előredőlt és a könyökeit a térdén megtámasztva összeérintette az ujjhegyeit. – Volt egy igen szép napunk tegnap.

Hümmögött. Végül is, kinek mi.

– Aztán te, te barom, fogtad magad, és egy „Bocs, dolgom van" mondat után kimentél. Így. – Az egyik kezével legyintett. – Annyit se mondtál, hogy bikkmakk. Csak „dolgom van". Lekértem a tetves vállalatod kibaszott adatait, de sehol egy büdös szó nem volt vészhelyzetről. Szóval?

– Itthon volt vészhelyzet.

Lukas felvonta az egyik szépen ívelt szemöldökét és szétnézett a szobában. Gúnyosan mordult fel:

– Hacsak nem az történt, hogy ott felejtetted a használt bögréd a mosogatóban…

– Az asszisztensemmel támadt problémám.

– Oh?

– Ne oh-zál nekem. Tuti, láttad már a srácot, mindig hurcolom magammal mindenhova.

– Nem rémlik.

Csettintett egyet, ahogy eszébe jutott.

– Azt mondtad, olvastad a cikket, mikor kijöttem a kórházból.

– Igen.

– Na, a lehozott fotón Siggi van velem.

– Az a kákabélű kölyök pincérgúnyában? – fintorgott Lukas.

– Hát… ja.

Ugrott volna, hogy előkerítse a fiút, de Lukas egyetlen mozdulattal visszaparancsolta a fotelba.

– Egy asszisztens, szóval vár a sorára. Előbb megbeszéljük a dolgot.

– Milyen dolgot?

– Ezt a dolgot.

– Mi van?

– Kettőnket, te pöcs.

Halványan derengeni kezdett benne egy baljós sejtelem.

– Várjunk, te most… – emelte fel a kezét. – Szerinted mi ketten most…

– Amikor megjelentél, akkor volt bennem egy ilyen feltételezés, de ezek szerint rohadtul tévedtem!

Lukas most… most egy _kapcsolatot_ akar?

– És ezt te… ezt te úgy érted, hogy néha vacsorázunk, meg elmegyünk ide-oda, meg nem csak Heták alatt meg az üzleti szaroknál beszélgetünk, hanem egyébként is?

Lukas félrebillentett fejjel, hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

– Bocs, hogy kérdezni merek! – fakadt ki. – Kurvára semmi jelét nem mutattad, hogy mást is akarsz tőlem dugáson kívül!

– A faszom se vár heteket egy szexpartnerre! – horkantott sértődötten.

– Én szoktam – emelte fel a kezét.

Lukas nyitotta a száját, de a torkára forrt a szó. Végül lehunyta a szemét, hátradőlt, és úgy tűnt, évekkel öregebb a hangja, mikor megszólalt:

– Ezek szerint neked ennyi volt?

– Micsoda?

– Denny bazd meg, te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy, vagy csak megjátszod? Utóbbi esetben fejezd be.

– Akkor hülye vagyok, mert fogalmam sincs róla, hogy miről beszélsz.

Elnyílt szájjal meredt rá. A térdére támaszkodva kelt fel.

– És akkor én most hazamegyek.

– Hogyan?

– Felejtsd el, hogy valaha itt jártam.

– Mi?

– Felejtsd el a tegnapot, az alkut, mindent. Léptem.

– Lukas!

Megragadta a karját, és visszarántotta. A másik férfi cipőben közel egymagas volt vele, mégis úgy érezte, hogy egy arasznyival fölé tornyosul, mikor Lukas a rántástól megtántorodott és a mellkasának támaszkodott, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát. Mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett.

– Hé.

– Mi van.

– Te tényleg nem akarod megmondani, hogy mit szeretnél, ugye?

– Egyszer kifejtettem. Sőt, be is mutattam.

Szusszant egyet.

– Középsuliban vért izzadtam a verselemzéssel, szóval nagyon kérlek, hagyd a képekben beszélést, és bökd ki végre.

A férfi ellépett tőle. Dacosan felszegte a fejét, de az orcáin szégyenpír lángolt.

– Azt hittem, hogy van köztünk valami. Vagy hogy most kezdődik.

Denny nagyot nyelt.

– Akkor mire fel keringőztünk fél évet?

Lukas örömtelenül felnevetett.

– Azért, mert bele akartam verni abba a tök fejedbe, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó a legújabb skalp lenni a trófea-gyűjteményedben! Azért, mert én… én jobb vagyok azoknál a vihogós szajháknál, akiket itt-ott felcsípsz és magaddal hozol!

Nem talált szavakat. Lukas egy lépést tett hátra, az ajtó felé. Denny a zsigereiben érezte, hogy ha most hagyja elmenni a másik férfit, akkor a továbbiakban csak a Heta-partikon fognak találkozni és minden interakciójuk kimerül majd egy-egy félszívvel odalökött, lagymatag kézszorításban. Lukas nem fog többé perzselő pillantást vetni rá félig lehunyt szemhéjai alól. Többet nem fogják járni ezt a titkos táncot, ami eddig az összes közös találkozó témája volt.

– Engedd, hogy megmagyarázzam! – bukott ki belőle.

Egy felvont szemöldök, egy lebiggyedő ajak, egy apró fejmozdulat. Lukas kegyeskedett elévetni az engedélyt, hogy beszéljen.

– Azért jöttem el – kezdte, lassan ízlelgetve a szavakat, de csak a saját, pocsék reggeli szájízét érezte –, mert kaptam egy üzenetet, hogy az, akivel együtt élek, az nem az, akinek mondja magát.

A férfi arca egy csapásra elfelhősödött.

– Együtt élsz valakivel és még van képed… van képed?!

Undorodva mérte végig. Dennynek szüksége volt egy, a helyzethez mérten kínosan hosszú hatásszünetre, hogy leessen, hol értette félre a másik a szavait.

– Nem, félreértesz, az asszisztensemről beszélek, itt lakik velem! – Meg sem várta Lukas válaszát, derékból hátrafordult és elkiáltotta magát: – Siggi!

Válasz nem érkezett. Lukas még mérgesebb lett.

– Várj itt – bökött rá, és már fordult is kifelé. A nappali ajtajában megtorpant: – Várj itt, _kérlek._

Bekukkantott a konyhába, hátha Siggi odabenn van, és épp az ő reggelijén ügyködik, talán egy fejhallgatóval a fején, és azért nem hallotta őket. A konyha azonban üres volt és tiszta, nyoma sem volt a tegnapi ténykedésének. A fa és az üveg felületek steril fénnyel ragyogtak; olyan rideg és távoli volt, mintha egy katalógusból emelte volna át a házba.

Nagyot nyelt, és végigsietett a folyosón. Siggi pöttöm szobája üresen fogadta. Nem Siggitlenül, hanem _konkrétan_ tartalom nélkül. A szekrények nyitott ajtókkal álltak, csak néhány vállfa árválkodott a komód tetejére dobva. Az ágynemű lehúzva, a takaró összehajtva pihent az ágy végében, rajta a kispárnával. Még a könyvek is eltűntek az aprócska íróasztalról, amin egyetlen, hófehér boríték árválkodott.

Értetlenül nyúlt érte. Nem volt leragasztva.

Pár sor csupán, megfontolt, szépen hurkolt betűkkel, ami a szoba ürességét jégbe fagyott halállá változtatta. Kétszer, háromszor is elolvasta, megtámaszkodott az asztalon, hogy ne kelljen az egyensúlyozásra gondolnia. A vére dobolt a fülében.

 _Most nagyon kéne egy sör. Fenét, akvavit._

– Denny? – hallotta Lukas hangját a nappali felől. – Mi a franc van?

Lukas tétova lépteinek hangja egyre közelebbről ért hozzá. Ismeretlen terepen sétált, a szünetek azok lehettek, mikor megállt benézni az egyes szobákba.

– Denny? – kérdezte ismét, ezúttal úgy, hogy ott állt mögötte.

– Elment. – Zavartan nézett fel a norvégra. – Siggi elment.

A pillantásuk egymásba mélyedt. Lukasé lassan elvándorolt, és megállapodott a papírlapon, amit Denny úgy szorongatott, mintha az élete múlna rajta, mégis kinyújtotta a kezét és elkérte.

Habozás nélkül adta oda neki.

 _Tisztelt Herra Densen,_

 _örömömre szolgált az elmúlt három év, amit Önnel tölthettem Koppenhágában. Ez úton fogadja a felmondásomat._

 _Nem tudom, hogyan kell felmondólevelet fogalmazni._

 _Nem tudom, hogyan kéne elmondanom azt, amit Önnel kapcsolatban érzek. Azt sem tudom, hogy egyáltalán kellene-e bármit mondanom. Nem nagyon akarok, ami azt illeti._

 _Azt mondta, hogy az álnevem kérdése csak miránk tartozik. Ez esetben kérem, ne keressen soha többet. Nem tudom, mit fogok tenni. Talán választok egy új nevet. Talán hazamegyek._

 _Minden jót,_

 _Siggi_

Még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy ez pontosan mit jelent.

Lukas finoman megráncolt homlokkal nézett fel rá.

– Pontosan ki is ez a Siggi?

– Az asszisztensem – vágta rá kapásból. Aztán helyesbített: – A sofőröm. Az iratrendezőm, meg a takarítóm, meg ő intézi el, hogy legyenek tiszta ruháim, ő veszi a repjegyeket, szerintem még a halakat is ő eteti…

Szaggatottan sóhajtott. Lukas bólintott.

– Ki főz?

– Siggi. Azt hiszem. Egyszer hoztam pizzát.

– Denny, ülj le.

Értetlenül húzta ki az íróasztalhoz betolt széket és ereszkedett le rá. Lukas leguggolt vele szembe.

– Nyugodj meg – kérte.

– Tök nyugodt vagyok.

– Látom – forgatta a szemét.

Ha Lukas nem fogja meg a kezét, észre se veszi, hogy úgy remeg, mint mikor benn volt a kórházban. Elképedten meredt az ujjaira.

– Mikor vetted fel ezt a fickót?

Erőtlenül felnevetett.

– Fickó… nem, Siggi csak egy fiú. Egy kis jégkocka. – Megint nevetett, aztán Lukasra tévedt a pillantása, és a kacagása elhalt. – Azután, hogy apám meghalt. Kirúgtam mindenkit. Mármint itthonról.

– Jó – bólintott. – Egyszer már felvettél egy asszisztenst, tudod, hogy mit kell tenned.

Biztatóan megütögette a térdét és megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal. Értetlenül bámult rá vissza.

– Nem én intéztem az előző interjút – makogta. – És matt részeg voltam, míg lementek a beszélgetések.

– De csak megtaláltad a megfelelő jelöltet.

– Dehogy, Siggi menet közben jött bele. Szerintem csak marhára nem akarta, hogy kirúgjam, mert illegálisan jött be az országba.

– És te nem nyomoztattad le? – hitetlenkedett Lukas.

A vállát vonogatta.

– De. Tegnap. Azért tudtam meg, hogy nem Siggi a neve, hanem… valami tök hasonló.

– Még a nevét sem tudod?

– De, Siggi.

Lukas viccesen sóhajtott és témát váltott:

– Voltál kollégista?

– Nem.

– Akkor hol laktál?

– Apám vett egy lakást az egyetem közelében, onnan jártam be motorral.

– Főztél magadra valaha?

– Nem. Nem tudok főzni. Illetve de, forró csokit tudok csinálni, és az díjnyertes.

Büszkén kihúzta magát. Lukas szörnyülködve bámult rá vissza.

– Denny, tudod egyáltalán, mi kell ahhoz, hogy egy háztartást elláss?

– Egy ház? – próbált poénkodni. – Basszus, Lukas. Helyettem minden szart Siggi intézett.

– Úgy érted, a hivatalos dolgokat is?

– Mindent – csóválta a fejét. – Ő volt a szemem és a fülem. Egyszer azt mondta, hogy megtehetné, hogy kiforgat a vagyonomból és mire kettőt pislogok, ő már egy hawaii üdülőben dekkol és issza a kókuszlevet. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Hogy mondod azt, hogy valaki Hawaiiről érkezett?

– Ki intézte a lenyomozást? – vágott közbe Lukas. – Ha mázlid van, akkor még meg tudjuk akadályozni, hogy földönfutó legyél.

Már felállt, és mord pofával nyomkodta a telefonját.

– Gilbert öccse volt, de Siggi nem olyan…

– Egy bizonyos összeg felett mindenki olyan – jelentette ki könyörtelenül. – Nem most rúgtad ki a koppenhágai részleged igazgatóját?

Némán meredt a norvégra, aki máris tárcsázta az ifjabb Beilschmidtet, hogy kikérdezze. Nem figyelt rá. Magába roskadva ült a széken.

Újra a kezébe vette a papírt. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Siggi elment, és nem jön vissza. Mi van, ha valami baja esik? Tény, már nem olyan kis szerencsétlen, mint mikor idejött. Csak pár szót tudott angolul… Megtanította egy csomó mindenre, már vitorlázni is tud. Elmosolyodott az emlékre – ő a kormánylapátot markolta, izomból, mert tombolt a vihar, és a hullámok dobálják a hajót. Siggi a hajó egyik rozsdamentes acélfogantyújába kapaszkodott szorosan lehunyt szemekkel és torka szakadtából üvöltött félelmében, de néha még úgysem tudta túlkiabálni a mennydörgés és a szél hangját.

Éppen tegnap kérdezte meg tőle, hogy miért nem ment még el. Éppen tegnap nézett rá a fiú olyan elképedéssel, mintha el sem tudná képzelni azt a lehetőséget, hogy ő ne Dennynek dolgozzon.

Megütötte és bántotta.

A papírra meredt. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki egyszerre vakult meg és lett nyomorék.

Megfontolt mozdulattal félbehajtotta a papírt és visszacsúsztatta a borítékba. A kemény, sima papír sarka koppant az asztallapon, ahogy a kalapács üt az árverés végén. Ezt az ügyletet elvesztette. Túl sokat kért és túl keveset adott, de Sigginek arra se volt szüksége.

– Lukas – szólt csendesen.

A férfi Ludwig türelmét kérte és elvette a fülétől a telefonját. Bágyadtan felmosolygott rá.

– Hagyjad.

– De…

– Ne – megfogta Lukas kezét. – Ami azt illeti, fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell állásinterjút szervezni, de ha Siggi el akart menni, hát isten áldja.

Nehezére esett ezt kimondani. Meg elképzelni, hogy az izlandi többet nem fog mord arccal ott állni a fürdőkád mellett, a kezében egy vödör jeges vízzel, fenyegetőzve, hogy a nyakába loccsantja, ha nem mászik ki azonnal. Egyszer megcsinálta, és szar volt. Onnantól kezdve komolyan vette.

– Tényleg, nem baj.

– Azért azt még elintézem, hogy még véletlenül se legyél hajléktalan – mondta. – És egyáltalán, ha ő intézett helyetted mindent, akkor hogy fogsz megmaradni?

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Passz. Feltalálom magam. Te is tudsz mosogatni magad után, szóval csak nem lehet olyan nehéz…

Lukas szkeptikus képet vágott. Denny mosolya szélesedett és a másik keze után nyúlt.

– De ami azt illeti, akár itt is maradhatsz háztartási gyorstalpalót adni.

Nagyon sokáig és nagyon szúrósan nézte. Denny már kezdte hinni, hogy nem is pofont, hanem gyomrost fog kapni tőle, mikor Lukas belemordult a telefonba, hogy majd később befejezik a diskurzust. Egészen önelégült arckifejezéssel mérte végig.

– Kezdheted mondjuk azzal, hogy magadra húzol egy másik gúnyát, ebben lassan olyan szagod van, mint egy csövesnek.

* * *

 **Ui.:** Az eredeti verzióban Siggi levelének végén ott található egy "Stein" és egy "Sigur" szó áthúzva, de az oldal nem támogatja az áthúzott betűket. :/


	11. 11 fejezet

Ko-tapp, ko-tapp. A lépései.

Ff-hhh, ff-hhh. Kapkodó lélegzete.

Rrr-rrr-rrr. A sietségtől citáló bőröndje kerekei.

Akármilyen gyorsan ment, még mindig hallani vélte Denny hangját. Szólította. Kávét kért, aztán gondolt egyet és süteményt akart. Nem ér rá később, most azonnal.

Megtorpant, mikor rájött, hogy már két sarok óta azon gondolkodik, hol lehet hajnal háromkor süteményt kapni, és vajon lenyomhatná-e a főnöke torkán az éjjel-nappali kisboltok műanyagízű förmedvényeit.

Állt. Nem tudott tovább menni. Lerogyott a járdaszegélyre.

– Mi a fenét csinálok? – vonta kérdőre a bőröndjét. A hangja túl magas volt és elcsuklott.

Üres, nyitott tenyereibe nézett. A balba belenyomódott a bőrönd fogójának mintája. A jobb ujjbegyei még érezték a tollat.

A hajába túrt, felnyögött és elhevert a harmatos fűben. Hogy jutott eszébe ilyen marhaságokat leírni? Mi a fenének menne haza? Hogy megint ott kuporogjon a szoba sarkában, míg az anyja a démonaival kiabál? Ha egyáltalán nem lőtte még túl magát és még él.

Nem, hozzá nem hajlandó visszamenni. De akkor hova menjen?

Nagyot nyelt. Most, hogy belegondolt abba, mit is művelt, rájött, hogy ugyanabba a helyzetbe került, mint három évvel ezelőtt. Se neve, se lakhelye, se iskolája, se pénze, se reményei vagy kilátásai, és még sorolhatná, mi mindent nélkülözik ebben az istenverte világban. Eddig legalább fedél volt a feje felett, és röhöghetett a főnökén, mikor a férfira rájött az öt perc, és úgy gondolta, hogy neki most sürgősen meg kell tudnia, hány bukfenccel ér át a nappalin.

Elszorult a torka.

Aztán képen törölte magát.

– Tudod, mit csinált veled! – dörrent magára. A hangja végigvisszhangzott az üres utcákon. – Nem mehetsz vissza. Eljöttél, nincs vissza út.

A garázsajtón jött ki, amit lecsukott maga után. Kizárta magát a házból. Nem tud visszamenni.

Tüntetőleg nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni a mellényzsebében megbújó kulcscsomóról.

A bőröndjére nézett. Közepes méretű darab, és elfért benne minden holmija, az összes ruhájától kezdve a könyvein át váltás cipőjéig és a vékony szövetkabátjáig. A vastagot New Yorkban hagyta, de ha itt is marad Dániában, akkor se lesz rá szüksége még egy darabig.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy van-e egyáltalán olyan holmija, amit pénzzé tudna tenni. Vagy egyáltalán hogyan.

Hogyan keressen szállást éjszakára? Hogyan kell munkát keresni? Ha önéletrajzot kérnek tőle, akkor írja bele a kamuadatokat, amikkel eddig együtt élt, vagy az igazságot: nem ért a világon semmihez?

Még egy raktárba se vennék fel söprögetőnek.

Ismét talpra kecmergett, maga sem tudta megmondani, miért. Megfogta a bőröndjét, és az előbbinél sokkal komótosabb tempóban folytatta az útját. Tizenegy lépéssel később szembesült vele, hogy egy bazi nagy kört írt le, és Denny háza előtt áll.

Túl sokáig és túl hosszan bámulta a bejárati ajtót. A mellényzsebét égette a kulcs. Denny mellett biztonságban van. Ő csak egy ember, aki néha vicces és ha olyan kedve van, akkor kedves. Esbjergben Sigurður megütötte, mégsem rúgta ki. És mennyire maga alatt volt, mikor meglátta, hogy részegen felpofozta…

A monoklija még mindig fájón lüktetett, ha megérintette.

Rátört az öklendezhetnék. A nyelőcsövét marta a feltörő epe.

A zsebébe túrt, és dühösen a ház felé hajította a kulcsot, majd eltrappolt.

Ko-tapp, ko-tapp. A cipője talpa a járdán.

Ff-hhh, ff-hhh. A zihálása.

Rrr-rrr-rrr. A mögötte kacsázó bőrönd kerekei.

Hogy volt képes egyáltalán _elgondolkodni_ a lehetőségen, hogy visszamegy?

Dennynek eszébe se jutott, hogy esetleg bántja. Hogy porig alázza, hogy elveszi minden maradék méltóságát. Eszébe se jutott, hogy a mozdulatlansága nem beleegyezés, hanem megadás. Évek tapasztalata, hogy mi kell tenni, ha a főnöke rá akar mászni. Mit kell tennie, hogy ne fájjon. Olyan sokáig.

Ezúttal figyelt rá, hogy ne forduljon le sehol. Nyílegyenesen ment befelé a városba. Egy kocsma előtt néhány vidám, egyetemista-forma férfi trágárságokat kiáltott utána. Az egészben az volt a szörnyű, hogy értette őket.

A harmatos fűben heverészést még akkor is érezte, mikor a végtelenbe tett séta után lerogyott egy köztéri padra. A dizájner ülőalkalmatosság a leglehetetlenebb helyeken nyomta a hátát. Valószínűleg azért tervezték így, hogy a hajléktalanok ne aludjanak rajta, de a két paddal odébb csövelő fickót ez nem zavarta.

Azt tudta, hogy a bőröndjében mi van, elvégre halálos precizitással hajtogatott bele mindent. A nadrágja és a mellénye zsebeihez azonban nem nyúlt; most ezeket túrta végig, hátha talál bennük valami hasznosat.

Nála volt a szövött, pattintós tárcája, benne száznegyven koronával. Az aznapi bevásárlása visszajárója. A másik zsebében egy megkezdett csomag papír zsebkendő volt. A farzsebében egy négybe hajtott írólapon egy internetről lesett mustáros csirke receptjét, a mellénye szív feletti zsebecskéjében pedig egy kicsiny kartonlapot talált.

 _Leon Chun, Financial Times_

Egy londoni lakcím, e-mail, telefonszám.

Ha az utcasarkon nem állt volna egy telefonfülke, meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy felhívja. Így is megremegett a keze, miközben előkotorta a tárcájából az aprót.

Egy örökkévalóságig hallgatta a tárcsahangot, majd egy kattanás és:

– Leon Chun, tessék.

A hangszíne alapján a legmélyebb álmából verte fel. Sigurður feje azonnal kiürült. Még azt is elfelejtette, hogy neki most bele kellene szólni a kagylóba.

– Halló?

Észbe kapott és hadarni kezdte, ahogy mindig, mikor Denny holmijait kellett intéznie:

– Jó estét kívánok, bocsássa meg a kései zavarást én Sigurður Emil Steilsson vagyok… – majdnem folytatta azzal, hogy „Herra Densen személyi titkára", de a torkára forrt a szó. – Én…

Rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, mit akar mondani. Mit tudna mondani.

– Oh, te vagy? – Átszűrődött tőle az ágy rugóinak nyikorgása, ahogy felült. – Mit akarsz ilyen istentelen időpontban?

Csak tátogni tudott. Mit is akar? Miért is hívta fel Leont?

– Itt vagy még?

– Mindegy – suttogta. – Jó éjszakát.

És lecsapta.

A szíve riadt kismadárként verdesett. Még markolta a telefonkagylót, a bensője úgy kavargott, mint egy hordó olajozott angolna. Talán gondolkodott is, de semmi koherens nem bukkant fel a fejében kavargó káoszból.

Ijedten összerándult, mikor a telefon megcsörrent az ujjai között. Elkapta a kezét, mintha a kagyló nem vidám, piros műanyag, hanem vörösen izzó vas lenne. Megint megcsörrent, mire körbenézett. Egy lélek sem volt a környéken – kivéve a hajléktalant, de ő a füle botját sem mozgatta.

Még két csörgést kivárt, akkor lekapta a kagylót a helyéről és a füléhez szorította.

– Halló.

– Minden oké? – kérdezte a túloldalról Leon.

– Persze – hazudta könnyedén.

– Sigurður.

A z _eð_ hangzója külföldiekre jellemző módon bizonytalan és suta volt. Ez eltörpült amellett, hogy három évet dolgozott vele, Denny mégsem tudta megtanulni a nevét.

– Eljöttem.

– Tessék?

– Felmondtam. – A szeme égni kezdett. – Eljöttem. Otthagytam. Úristen.

A műanyag megcsikordult, ahogy megszorította.

– Mármint Mr Densentől jöttél el?

– Igen! – kiáltott fel. A hajléktalan felhorkant, és átfordult a másik oldalára. Rémülten figyelte a férfit és már csak suttogni mert a telefonba: – Eljöttem, én nem bírtam, én feladtam, nem vagyok rá képes, nem megy és ő ezt nem tudja, nem is mondtam, csak otthagytam a levelet, én-én-én… egy rongy ember vagyok.

– Hé, hé, nincs semmi baj, csak… nyugi. Most hol vagy?

– Nem tudom.

– Hogyhogy nem tudod?

– Elindultam. Gyalog. Nem tudom, hol vagyok.

– Egyáltalán nem? Még Koppenhágában vagy?

– Igen.

Megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallott. Úgy kapaszkodott abba a telefonkagylóba, mint fuldokló az utolsó szalmaszálba.

– Oké. Az jó, hogy még itt vagy. A lényeg az, hogy minden rendben van. Mondd, hogy minden rendben van.

– Semmi sincs rendben.

– Sigurður, nagyon szépen kérlek, ismételd utánam: minden rendben.

Nem értette, miért kell ezt tennie, de parancsok teljesítésében jól szokott teljesíteni.

– Minden rendben.

– Pénz van nálad?

– Hát úgy száz korona.

– Az mennyi?

– Nem tudom! – fakadt ki suttogva és megint érezte a torkában a gombócot. – Nem tudom csak így sutty kiszopni az ujjamból a dán korona árfolyamát, pláne úgy, hogy neked nem is dollárban, hanem fontban kéne megadnom!

– Ne ezen idegesítsd fel magad – sietett leszögezni Leon. – Figyelj, van taxi a közelben?

Körbenézve vette észre, hogy eddig a felemelt vállai közé húzott nyakkal, testéhez szorított kezekkel álldogált. Szétnézett, de az utcalámpák álmos, sápadt sárga fényében még autót sem látott, nem hogy taxit.

– Nincs.

– Azt ki tudod deríteni, merre vagy?

– Nem… nem hiszem, hogy olyan messzire jutottam volna. Fredriksbergből indultam és most egy parkban vagyok. Én… el-eljöttem az állatkert mellett, arra emlékszem.

– Honnan telefonálsz?

– Egy nyilvános fülkéből – suttogta megszégyenülten.

– Jól van, Sigurður, nincs semmi baj. Odaküldök érted egy taxit, jó? Csak ne mozdulj onnan, ahol most vagy. Rendben?

– Rendben.

Semmi nem volt rendben és ezt Leonnak is pontosan tudnia kellett volna. Egyáltalán, honnan jött neki, hogy érte küld valakit? Sigurdurnak honnan jött, hogy pont őt hívja fel? Négy órát töltöttek ugyanabban a légtérben, még azt se mondhatja, hogy olyan nagyon ismerné. Akkor se, ha Leon mindent megtett azért, hogy ez ne így legyen. Megfelelő kérdések, mindig csak egy kicsit feszegetve a határokat, hogy ne tűnjön tolakodónak. Sigurður minden egyes válaszával, melyekkel ezekre a kérdésekre felelt, kijjebb tolta azokat. Ennyire azonban nem. Ilyesmit a barátok csinálnak, neki pedig nincsenek barátai.

Égett a szeme és remegett a válla, de nem sírt. Még nem. Nem is szabad – úgy érezte, ha utat engedne a könnyeinek, soha nem apadnának el.

Leon kérdezett valamit, de a szétszórt gondolatai zsivaján keresztül nem jutottak el hozzá a szavak. Visszakérdezett, Leon pedig megismételte:

– Mit csináltál az előző születésnapodon?

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza megrökönyödve.

– Mit csináltál az előző születésnapodon? – kérdezte Leon harmadszor is, nyomatékosan.

Hogy jön ez most ide? Hogy gondolja, hogy egy ilyen kis semmiséggel elterelheti a gondolatait mindarról, ami történt? Nem csak az elmúlt két napban, vagy az elmúlt egy hónapban, de három éve, és még előtte is… Ráadásul nem is tudja, mit csinált.

– Nem tartom számon a születésnapom.

– Ugyan már.

– Szerintem ugyanazt csináltam, mint minden nap. Felkeltem, végeztem a dolgom, és eltelt a nap, hogy eszembe se jutott, hogy születésnapom van.

– És nem hívott fel senki? Te se hívtál fel senkit? Tudod, ilyen születésnapi buli, vagy hasonló. Mikor mozdultál ki utoljára?

– Veled mozdultam ki utoljára.

– Az egy interjúnak indult, remélem, emlékszel.

– Nincsenek… – _barátaim_ , fejezte be gondolatban, de a nyelve megbénult. – Én nem… Én soha…

Hiába tanult meg felsőfokon angolul, a legegyszerűbb szavak mindig elsuhannak előle, mikor szüksége lenne rájuk. De lehet, hogy ezekre a gondolatokra izlandiul se találná a szavakat. Lehet, hogy ezekre nincsenek is szavak.

– És… mikor volt időd utoljára olvasni? Csak szigorúan nem szakmai könyv ér.

Mikor is?

– Néhány hete… még New Yorkban.

– És mit olvastál?

– A Harry Pottert. Izlandiul. – Felrémlett benne, hogy is jutott oda. – Észrevettem, hogy dánul kezdek gondolkodni. Nem akarok dánul gondolkodni. Angolul se.

– Szeretnél megmaradni izlandinak, ugye?

Miért ragaszkodik ennyire az anyanyelvéhez, ha az országban csalódott? Vagy nem is az országban, de az emberekben biztosan.

Az anyja arca rémlett fel előtte. Egy osztály képe, aminek soha nem lehetett teljes jogú tagja, tanárok, akik előtt megjátszotta magát és akik soha nem sejtettek semmit.

– Nem tudom. Nem tudom, Leon. Nem tudok semmit.

– Minden rendben lesz.

– Semmi nem lesz rendben.

Úgy rázta a fejét, mintha a hongkongi ott állna mellette és látná, mit csinál. Mintha nem egy darab vezeték kötné össze őket az éteren át, hanem a férfi itt állna vele szemközt, és minden pillantása bírálat, minden szava ítélet lenne fölötte.

– Mesélj nekem valamit – kérte Leon.

Nem értette. Néma maradt.

– Sigurður, kérlek. Beszélj hozzám.

– Nem tudom, mit mondjak.

– Hm, azt már tudom, hogy mennyi mindent nem tudsz és nem értesz. Mi lenne, ha elmesélnéd, mi mindent tudsz?

– Semmit se tudok.

– Jobban beszélsz angolul, mint néhány született angol. Beszélsz dánul is. Ez már két dolog, amit tudsz. Vezetni is tudsz. Meg főzni, ugye? Tudsz főzni.

– Tudok, de az nem nagy dolog.

– Ha látnád a bátyámat a konyhában, akkor nem mondanál ilyet.

– Nincs nagy kunszt abban, hogy tudod, meddig kell a víz alatt tartani egy marék tésztát ahhoz, hogy jó legyen.

– Abban viszont már van, hogy tudod, mikor kell kivenni a vízből ahhoz, hogy pont jó legyen.

Nem jutott eszébe semmilyen visszavágás.

– Jó lehet az időbeosztó-képességed. Meg a szervező-készséged is, ha személyi asszisztens voltál.

Hümmögött.

– Tudom, hogy mik egy vitorláshajó részei – mondta bizonytalanul. – Meg tudok felszolgálni.

– Na látod! – Leon egészen fellelkesült. – Mi van még?

Abban a nyomorult pillanatban örült neki, hogy egyáltalán ennyi az eszébe jutott. Ezt el is mondta Leonnak, aki azt mondta, hogy biztosan több van benne, mint ő azt gondolja. Talán ezredszerre mondta, hogy nincs semmi baj, nem lesz semmi baj, minden rendben van. Sigurður már két kézzel markolta a telefonkagylót, mikor Leon elmesélte neki, hogy milyen tűzijátékot látott az Egyesült Királyságban. Utána azt is elmesélte, hogy a hozzá legközelebb álló kínai rokona mindig a legtökéletesebb pillanatokban tud pislogni és nem lehet róla tisztességes fotót csinálni. Mindkét történet sokáig tartott, mert Leon megtörte az elbeszélés menetét azzal, hogy újra és újra kérdéseket tett fel Sigurdurnak: ő látott-e már tűzijátékot, ha igen, hányszor, hol, melyik volt a legszebb, van-e olyan ismerőse, aki olyan fotózási antitalentum, mint ő vagy ez a kínai rokona… és így tovább, vég nélkül, egészen addig, míg le nem fékezett egy taxi a telefonfülke mellett.

– Herra Steilsson? – szólt ki a sofőr az ablakon.

Leon is hallotta a vonal végén. Jó utat kívánt neki és bontotta a vonalat. Sigurður remegő kézzel tette a kagylót a helyére és dermedten állt, míg a sofőr bedobta a bőröndjét a csomagtartóba. A férfinak rá kellett szólni, hogy beüljön a hátsó ülésre.

Megint elfogta a páni félelem és a vágy, hogy messzire rohanjon, meneküljön. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy éppen azt teszi. Minden egyes pillanattal messzebb kerül Herra Densentől, a régi életétől.

Leon fázósan összehúzta magán a kardigánt, úgy várta kinn a hotel előtt. Angolul megköszönte a fuvart a taxisnak, átvette a bőröndöt, és finoman átkarolta Sigurður vállát, hogy bekísérje az épületbe. A recepciós nem szólt semmit. Sigurðurnak az volt a legfőbb problémája, hogy a recepciós miért nem szól semmit. Arra jutott, hogy Leon addig lerendezhette a dolgot, míg ő autókázott. Akkor is személyzeti gondatlanságot látott a dologban.

Leon szobájában a kék és a homokszín dominált. A mennyezeti lámpa nem égett, a falikarok gyönge fényében Leon piros inge és köntöse inkább alvadtvér-színű volt.

– Minden rendben – tutúlt neki a férfi és leültette. – Kérsz valamit inni?

Sápadtan megrázta a fejét. Leon azért hozott neki egy pohár vizet. Aztán addig simogatta Sigurður kezeit, hogy nem markolt tovább úgy a saját felkarjába, mintha csontig akarna hatolni a puszta körmeivel és le akarná tépni a húst. Engedett Leon simogatásának.

Kézbe vette a vizet. Még meg is itta.

Leon ott ült vele szemben, a tekintete csupa aggódás és törődés, mintha tényleg érdekelné mindaz, amin Sigurður keresztülment.

– Ígérd meg – mondta rekedten. – Ígérd meg, hogy egy szót se írsz le ebből. Soha. De soha.

Leon lassan kifújta a levegőt. Ünnepélyesen kihúzta magát és megígérte.

Belőle pedig ömleni kezdett a szó. Onnan kezdve, hogy az osztálytársai keresztülnéztek rajta, mert nem beszélt soha, azon át, hogy egyszer megpróbált megszökni, hogy milyen volt az anyja, hogy mennyire az emlékeibe vésődött a lakás hányás- és dohszaga, addig, hogy milyen volt éveken át némának lenni. Elmesélte, hogy a tanárainak a rendszertelen hiányzásai okozták a legfőbb problémát. Hogy a sikertelen szökési kísérlete után sem mondtak semmit.

Mesélt a hajóútról Dániába. A felvételiről, a munkájáról; az első hónap valamennyi szorongása, mikor Denny sokadjára ismételt el valamit és ő még mindig nem értette, mit akar. Az összeszokást. Az első repedéseket, melyek csak kiegészítették a korábbi mintázatot.

Leon nem szólt közbe. Nem próbált védeni senkit. Mikor Sigurður nehéz részhez ért, és a szavak csak nem akartak kibukni belőle, odanyújtotta a kezét. Ő megfogta, ez adott neki elég erőt, hogy ki tudja bökni a régen visszatartott mondatokat. Úgy törtek fel belőle a mondatok, mint elfertőződött sebből a genny.

Nem tudott Leonra nézni, csak azután, hogy minden elmondott. Akkor félve pillantott fel, várta a bírálatot, az ítéletet.

Helyette együttérzést kapott.

– Nincs semmi baj. Most már minden rendben lesz.

Nem szánalom volt. Együttérzés. Ettől és a meleg kézszorítástól úgy érezte, megtörik körülötte az addig láthatatlan burok, beömlik a világ és nem megfojtja, hanem a keblére öleli. Elsírta magát.


	12. 12 fejezet

**Mgj.:** Utolsó fejezet. Ez úton is nagyon köszönöm mindenkinem a támogatást és a segítséget! Ha őszinte akarok lenni (és miért ne lennék az), akkor ez egy szar történet volt. Sokat kivett belőlem, még többet akart, és muszáj volt pontot tenni a végére, ha nem akartam, hogy az őrületbe kergessen. Ez úton is elnézést kérek mindenkitől, ha nem úgy van vége, ahogy elképzeltétek.

Még egyszer köszönöm mindegyikőtöknek! (Főleg neked, Te, áldott lélek, aki most olvasod!)

* * *

– Palacsinta vagy gofri? – kérdezte Leon.

– Szendvics – tartotta magát az álláspontjához Sigurður.

Kemény, mint a szikla. Nem fog engedni akkor sem.

– Van áfonyalekvárunk.

– Akkor lekváros kenyér.

– És hoztam abból a vaníliafagyiból is, amire azt mondtad, hogy Isten ajándéka a Földnek.

Sigurður összeszűkült szemekkel meredt a kedvesére.

– Esetleg megpiríthatod a kenyeret – adta be a derekát. – Majd megesszük fagyival.

– Kenyeret fagyival?

– Miért ne?

– De hát…

– Az én szülinapom, nem? Akkor kenyeret eszünk fagyival. Meg lekvárral.

Leon felemelt kézzel fogadta a vereséget és kiment reggelit csinálni. Ő igazán megpróbált ügyet csinálni Sigurður születésnapjából, mondván, csak egyszer huszonöt éves az ember, de Sigurður nem hagyta. Leon vér szerinti bátyja lehet, hogy mesterszakács Kínában, neki viszont negyven összekoszolt edény és másfél óra kell ahhoz, hogy három-négy darab ehető gofrit előállítson. Nem éri meg a macera. Sigurður csak rosszul érezné magát tőle és egy falatot sem tudna enni.

A pszichológusa mintha magyarázott volna erről valamit, hogy majd foglalkoznak ezzel is, ha minden más tikkjéből kikezelte. A harmadik palihoz járt, mióta eljött Koppenhágából. Sokat haladtak, már ki tudja mondani Koppenhága és Denny nevét úgy, hogy nem rezzen össze és nem akar begömbölyödni egy sarokba sírni.

A reggeli csodálatos volt. A fagyi kenyérrel elég furán hangzott ahhoz, hogy Sigurðurnak is egy kicsit meginogjon a bátorsága, de ez már elvi kérdés volt. Meg kell védenie az álláspontját, és meg is fogja. Pont úgy, mint amikor befogadták Puffin urat. A lunda lelkesen tekergett a lábuk körül és úgy csinált, mint aki még aznap nem kapott enni.

– Te ezt nem szereted – szólt neki szigorúan Sigurður.

Puffin urat ezzel nem tudta meggyőzni. Úgy döntött, nem áll le vele vitatkozni.

– Mi jót csinálsz ma? – kérdezte Leon.

– Könyvár.

– Ne már.

– De már. Négy nap múlva záróvizsgázom, nem tarthatok szünetet.

– De ez ünnepnap!

– A könyvár nyitva van, szóval csak nem olyan fontos – rántotta meg a vállát.

– Akkor jövő ilyenkor Izlandon leszünk, rendben?

Sigurður a szemét forgatta. Micsoda véletlen, hogy éppen Izland függetlenségének ünnepén kellett eme remek világra érkeznie.

– Jövő ilyenkor a vizsgaidőszakon fogok stresszelni.

– Igen? Nem is mondtad, hogy jelentkezel mesterszakra.

– Akkor most mondom, jelentkezem mesterszakra.

– Reszkessenek a tengerbiológusok? – vigyorgott a fagyis kenyerébe Leon.

– Hát jobban teszik! – düllesztette ki a mellét. – Egy katasztrófa, ami néhány kutatási területen van. Reformok kellenek, meg egységes nemzetközi jelölésrendszer.

Leon pillantása ellágyult. Sigurður zavarba jött és elhallgatott, mielőtt sokadszorra is előadta volna a tengerbiológusokat érintő problémák szövevényes hálóját és az összes ötletét, amikkel ezeket orvosolni kívánta. Vághatott egy képet, mert Leon kinevette.

– Mondtam már, hogy büszke vagyok rád?

– Igen. És ami azt illeti, ha nem mondod el napjában háromszor, akkor is tudni fogom.

– Azért nekem jól esik mondani. És azt is tudom, hogy neked jól esik hallani.

Tettetett nemtörődömséggel megrántotta a vállát. Tény, tényleg szerette hallani Leon dicséreteit, de attól még menthetetlenül zavarba jött tőlük.

– És te mi sok szépet fogsz ma csinálni?

– Hát, nem túl sokat és nem túl szépet. El kell vinnem egy adag papírt az irodába, aztán beszélek a főnökömmel, munka után meg szeretném odaadni az interjúvázlatot Arthurnak. Legkésőbb fél hatkor végzek. Utána érted mehetek a könyvtárba?

– Csak akkor, ha metróval jössz és elmegyünk sétálni – mondta szigorúan.

Leon mosolyogva bólintott és Sigurður hálás volt, amiért nem kellett sokat vacakolnia a győzködéssel. Leonnak mindössze két vakfoltja volt, minden másban remekelt: az egyik a főzés, a másik a vezetés. Sigurður ennyi év elteltével sem tudott hozzászokni, hogy Londonban a _rossz_ oldalon kell vezetni. Nem tudott úgy kinézni egy autó vagy egy busz szélvédőjén, hogy ne fogta volna el a halálfélelem, ezért a vezetést ebben a velejéig átkozott szigetországban nem gyakorolta. Leon két évvel ezelőtt sikeresen megszerezte a jogosítványát és azóta is lelkiismeretesen gyakorolt. Sigurður még nem jött rá, hogyan tudná neki finoman megmondani a véleményét, maradt hát a kerülőút, avagy szívességek, séták és a környezet aggasztó állapota. Mindegyik ok a tömegközlekedés javára szólt. Leon újabban egyre ritkábban vetette fel, hogy autóval megy, vagyis vagy kezd megbékélni ezzel a tökéletlenségével, vagy segít neki védeni a környezetet. Utóbbi esetben kis lüke, de pont így szereti.

Egymás kezét fogva sétáltak le a negyedik emeleti lakásukból. Az utcán már nem fogták egymás kezét, részint a hirtelen jött nyáreleji harminc fok miatt, részint meg azért, mert Sigurður még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ha mások utána fordultak, a párokat pedig mindig megbámulják.

Semmiségekről beszélgettek. A buszmegállóig kísérte Leont, ott integetéssel búcsúztak és ő metróval folytatta az útját. Nem volt hiányérzete: a kapcsolatuk legelején még néha próbálkoztak az ölelkezéssel, de egyikük sem volt az a taperolós típus. Egy-egy simogatás többet ért, mintha Leon egész nap ott lihegett volna a személyes terében. Aludni is csak úgy tudott, ha Leon biztosította számára a megfelelő mennyiségű teret. Mivel Leon kedvence a tengericsillag-póz volt, ez időnként problémákba ütközött.

A közelgő záróvizsga okozta pánik már eléggé elhatalmasodott rajta ahhoz, hogy a könyvtárban tényleg a tanulással foglalkozzon és ne csak beüljön a sarokba egy izgalmasnak tűnő kötettel. Kétszer engedte meg magának, hogy mással foglalkozzon: egyszer kiment a mosdóba, egyszer pedig enni. Máskülönben a jegyzetei és a szakkönyvek fölött görnyedt és tanult. Azt is tanulásnak minősítette, mikor a könyvön keresztül a semmibe meredt.

Nagy mocsoknak érezte magát az összes ilyen szakasz után. Túl sok volt belőlük. Négy nap múlva vizsgázik és még mindig vannak üresjáratok. Hogy fog így mindent megtanulni?

Egy kicsit még hálás is volt, mikor Leon dobott neki egy üzenetet, hogy köcsög a főnöke és késni fog. Sigurður akarva-akaratlan elmosolyodott az üzenetet látva. Na persze. Akárhogy is tűnődik rajta, egészen biztos benne, hogy kettejük közül valószínűleg Leon a köcsög. Már amennyiben a szónak szigorúan a melegekre vonatkozó jelentését nézzük.

A következő álmodozási szekciója önvizsgálat volt. Tűnődés, hogy vajon érez-e magában elég késztetést arra, hogy az éjszaka akciózzanak egy sort. Sigurður a maga részéről tartotta magát az aszexuális címkéhez. Leon is valamerre arra mozgott, bár neki néha voltak futó felvillanásai, ezért jobb szerette magát demiszexuális és további hetvenkét kérdőjellel fémjelezni.

Önvizsgálata végén arra jutott, hogy igen, bújcizni fognak, de semmi több. Szeretné látni Leon arcán az örömöt, amit az a tudat ad, hogy neki örömet okozott. Leon boldog mosolyáért hajlandó néha örülni egy kicsit.

Aztán persze rájött, hogy megint csak elbassza az idejét és rohamléptekkel állt neki átnézni a következő tételt.

Nem sokkal nyolc előtt, mikor Sigurður már elkezdett cihelődni, lévén, hogy a könyvtári hangosbemondó már ötpercenként közölte a pontos időt és emlékeztette a zárásra, Leon felhívta, hogy már a metróról beszél, mindjárt ott van. Sigurður a szabadkozás elébe vágott, megköszönte és letette. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogy Leon vajon gondolna-e olyasmire, hogy ő mérges és rácsapta a telefont. Nem, Leon nem olyan. Ő viszont olyan lenne. A könyvtár előtt toporogva azon őrlődött, hogy Leon vajon mit gondol erről a rövid beszélgetésről. Teljesen belelovalta magát, észre sem vette Leon érkezését.

– Na hali – köszönt kedvese könnyedén. – Bocsi még egyszer, a főnököm hülye.

– Semmi gond – dadogta. – Ugye nem csaptam rád a telefont?

– Mi? Dehogy!

– Huh, az jó.

– Ugye nem ezen görcsöltél egész idáig?

– N-nem.

Elpirult és félrenézett. Leon sóhajtott. Átkarolta a vállát és egymásnak döntötte a homlokuk – csak egy pillanatra, tudta, mennyire zavarja Sigurðurt a nyilvános helyen ölelkezés. Még kacsintott is, mire Sigurður nyelvet öltött rá.

Megkönnyebbülten lépdelt Leon oldalán a metró felé. Sigurður kíváncsian pillantott a mappára, amit a kedvese szorongatott. Reggel még nem volt nála.

– Megint hazahordod a munkát?

– Nem, csak ezt kell elvinnem Arthurnak. Eseti értekezlet volt, amin nem is az én területemről volt szó, cserébe marha hosszúra nyúlt és főni nem engedte, hogy lelépjek.

– Szegénykém. Akkor még benézünk Arthurhoz?

– Japp. A St. James parknál van, valami tárgyaláson, ha jól emlékszem. Azt mondta, odamehetek. Van kedved a St. Jamesben őgyelegni?

– Van hát.

Két megállót utaztak a metrón. A Green park mellett bandukoltak, megtárgyalták milyen roppant érdektelen napjuk volt és Sigurður elsírta, hogy az igazán durva vizsgapánik még mindig kerüli.

– Talán megtanultad kezelni? – tippelt Leon.

– Fenét. Majd az utolsó este fogok kiborulni. Úgy fogok odaállítani, mint egy hulla.

Céljuk a Lancaster House volt, legalábbis Leon az utolsó telefonhívással ezt szedte ki Arthurból.

– Mibe, hogy megint részeg – csóválta a fejét.

Sigurður nem mondott semmit. Az ital éppenséggel egy olyan dolog volt, amiről nem tudtak pozitívan beszélgetni és egyikük sem tudott soha egy bizonyos mennyiségnél többet meginni. Sigurðurnak néha egy pohár bortól is kavargott a gyomra.

Szentiván-éjhez közeledve a napnak még eszében sem volt, hogy lenyugodjék. Az árnyékok már megnyúltak és kezdett a világra ereszkedni a ragyogó, narancsos fátyol, mely lángra lobbantja a színeket. A világosság ellenére a Lancaster House lámpái világítottak. A bejáratoknál napszemüveges, öltönyös pofák fürkészték a tömeget. Fenyegető némasággal meredtek Leonra is, mikor a kedvese megállt előttük, és magabiztosan elmondta, hogy miért jött. Közel öt perces győzködés után a fatuskó-intelligenciájú biztonsági őt odahívta a felettesét, akit már tájékoztattak az érkezésükről. A pali, Leon legnagyobb sajnálatára, előbb leszúrta az őröket, hogy miért nem hívták előbb, csak utána szabadkozott nekik a kényelmetlenségért és hívta be őket.

Az előtér közepén vette észre a feliratot. A földbe gyökerezett a lába.

 _Konferencia a Zeneszobában_

„ _HETALIA"_

Leon azonnal megértette, mi a baj. Kinyúlt Sigurður kezéért, ő pedig hálásan rászorított kedvese ujjaira.

– Szerintem én idelenn maradok – mondta rekedten.

– Felküldethetem a papírokat, ha szeretnéd.

– Menj csak, megvárlak.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy elengedje Leon kezét. A hatalmas előcsarnoknak a közepén kezdődött a lépcső, annak két oldalán kisebb asztalokat állítottak fel. A jobb oldalon ült, illetve inkább rogyott le az egyik vörös plüsspárnás székre. Egészen addig vicsorszerű mosolygásra kényszerítette az arcizmait, míg Leon abba nem hagyta a toporgást a lépcső aljában, és a fokokat kettesével szedve meg nem indult fölfelé.

Lenézett a remegő kezeire. Szaggatottan sóhajtott és a hajába túrt.

 _Leon mindjárt visszajön. Már itt sem vagytok._

Mégis, a tudat, hogy egy Hetalia rendezvény van a közvetlen közelében, aminek Denny potenciális vendége… Leonnak a szakmája révén jártak a lapok, amiket jobb hely híján a vécében tárolnak. Időnként ráfanyalodik az ember, és akárhogy kerüli, időnként belefutott Denny nevébe. Vagy azért, mert a cégéről értekeztek, vagy azért, mert a szélkerekek építése előtt átvizsgálták az óceánt, hogy a kiszúrt terület alkalmas-e a beruházásra. Sigurður éppen egy ilyen felmérésen teljesítette a kötelező szakmai gyakorlatát.

Az egész hajóút alatt a torkában dobogott a szíve és azon görcsölt, hogy vajon Denny itt is tesz-e egy szúrópróba-szerű látogatást, mint ahogy azt akkor, sok évvel ezelőtt, Dániában tette. Tudta, hogy nem tartoznak a DanWind alá, így Dennynek a világon semmi keresnivalója a hajójukon, de a görcs csak akkor oldódott fel, mikor végre partra szállt. A nyílt vízen végig azon gondolkodott, hogy akar-e olyan szakmát, ahol ilyen stresszben éli az életét, de a szárazra lépve minden kétsége, minden félelme semmivé lett, sőt, szégyellte magát, amiért ilyen hülyeségek jutottak az eszébe.

A Lancaster House előcsarnokában az összes ilyen hülye emléke előjött. Denny neve pingponglabdaként pattogott a fejében, pedig próbálta magát leállítani. Ha falra fested az ördögöt, megjelenik, tartja a mondás. Ha Dennyre gondol, akkor előbb-utóbb idejön. Jobb lesz, ha elfelejti.

– Elnézést, leülhetek?

Rémülten megugrott. Előbb bólintott, minthogy rájött volna, ki is áll vele szemben. Vagy megnézte volna, hogy az övén kívül az összes asztal szabad az előcsarnokban. Ez Lukas Bondeviket egy csöppet sem zavarta, leült a székre vele szemben és komótosan lehúzta a kezéről a fehér szövetkesztyűt.

Sigurður agyán átszaladt a gondolat, hogy Bondevik nem lehet teljesen normális, ha ilyen melegben a frakk mellé még kesztyűt is húzott.

– Nem szeretném rabolni az idejét – mondta a norvég férfi tökéletesen kiművelt angolsággal. – Sőt, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha tudta volna, milyen találkozó van itt, ide se jön. Vagy talán tévedek?

– Nem téved – nyögte Sigurður.

Lukas csak egy pillanatot késlekedett a levegővétellel ahhoz, hogy Sigurður tudja, a férfi átfogalmazta a mondanivalóját.

– Egy közös ismerősünk nagyon szeretetne eljuttatni valamit magához.

Összeszorult az állkapcsa.

– Megkértem Herra Densent, hogy ne keressen.

– És nem is tette, egyébként ez már rég magánál lenne.

Felvette az aktatáskát, melyet leüléskor az ölébe csúsztatott. Kettejük között az asztalra tette, maga felé fordította a száját, és nagy műgonddal felkattintotta a kapcsokat. A táskában egyetlen mappa volt. Sigurður szíve nagyot dobbant: Elsa nézett rá a borítóról.

Lukas szó nélkül felé nyújtotta a dossziét. Sigurður remegő kézzel elvette.

Hivatalosnak tűnő papírok, számlák és egy tokba helyezett bankkártya volt a mappa tartalma. A kártya alá egy jegyzetlapot ragasztottak fel, melyre csak néhány számot és a valutát írták fel. Másfélmillió dán korona.

– Mi ez? – nézett fel gyanakodva Lukasra.

– Az elmaradt munkabére – felelt a férfi szenvtelenül. – Ha Denny… ha Herra Densen jól számolt, akkor ön naponta tizenöt-tizennyolc órában állt a rendelkezésére az évnek minden napján, kivéve a szabadnapokat, melyeket az igazolások szerint ön soha nem vett ki. Az ön munkakörének megfelelő órabérrel, éjszakai-, illetve ünnepi bérpótlékkal és a kötelezően megváltott szabadsággal együtt az adók és egyéb járulékok, valamint az ön által felvett havi előleg levonásával együtt ennyi hátraléka volt Herra Densennek önnel szemben.

Kukán bólintott.

– Illetve, nem pont ennyi – ismerte el Lukas. – Egymillió-négyszázhuszonhatezer-ötvenegy korona lett volna. A többit tekintse jutalomnak, illetve kompenzációnak a megkésett kifizetésért.

Megint csak bólintani tudott.

– Már csak annyi maradt hátra, hogy átnézze a szerződését, mindent helyesen töltöttünk-e ki.

Lukas a papírok felé intett. Sigurður zsibbadó ujjakkal lapozta át a papírokat. Voltak ott nyomtatványok, kimutatások, néhány leragasztott boríték és féltucat papír, melyek Denny jellegzetesen ronda kézírásával voltak teleróva. _Fyrirgefðu mér fyrirgefðu mér fyrirgefðu mér_ , ez állt rajtuk több tucatszor, több százszor. A szerződés ezek alatt volt, szintén kézzel írva, nagyon hasonló ahhoz, amit anno a koppenhágai lakásban aláírt. Ami azt illeti, a dátum is megegyezett, de csak Denny adatai voltak kitöltve rajta.

Felvont szemöldökkel nézett fel.

– Gondolom, nem szeretne okirat-hamisítás vádjával börtönbe kerülni – rántotta meg a vállát Lukas. – Javaslom, azokkal az adatokkal töltse ki, amik akkor érvényesek voltak.

– Nem voltak érvényes papírjaim – tette vissza a mappát az asztalra. – Azokat, amiket Herra Densen kérésére állítottak ki a nevemre, akkor a dán állam jóváhagyásával érvényesnek minősültek.

– Attól még hamisak voltak.

– Egyéb esetben kiskorú tiltott foglalkoztatása miatt indulna eljárás Herra Densen ellen – mutatott rá Sigurður. – És a papírjaim ügyét tisztáztam Izlandon.

– Mikor?

– Egy héttel a felmondásom után.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy melyik nevét használja?

Sigurður, maga is meglepődött ezen, ajka felfelé görbült.

– A Sigurðurt, Herra. Az Emilt komolytalannak érzem.

– Ezek szerint maradt a Steilssonnál.

– Így van.

– Hivatalos úton változtatta meg?

– Igen. Összeegyeztették a nevem az adataimmal, töröltek az eltűntek listájáról és egyebek.

Lukas a kitöltetlen szerződésre nézett. Sigurður mérget vett volna rá, hogy azon gondolkodik, megéri-e kicserélni a régi szerződését ezzel a visszadátumozottal.

– Lehet, hogy ennek az ügynek a felgöngyölítésére kénytelenek leszünk igénybe venni egy jogász segítségét – mondta a férfi lassan. – Beleegyezik, hogy a továbbiakban még egyszer megkeressem?

– Ami azt illeti… Eddig jól megvoltam enélkül a pénz nélkül. – Visszatolta a mappát Lukas elé. – Nem tartok rá igényt.

– Vegye fontolóra, kérem.

– Ha Herra Densen nem tud vele mit kezdeni, adományozza el.

– Már megtette – világosította fel. – Viszont nem hagyja nyugodni a gondolat, hogy maga oly sok éven át jóformán ingyen dolgozott neki.

Megállta a fintorgást. Hogy oda ne rohanjon!

– A pénz nem csak eszköz, amit fel lehet halmozni, Herra Steilsson – mondta. – Való igaz, hogy nekünk valamivel több adatott belőle, és emiatt gyakorta szertelenül bánunk a kisebb-nagyobb összegekkel. Ezzel együtt viszont a megbecsülés és a tisztelet kifejezésére is szolgál.

– Szóval ha azt mondom, hogy tartsa meg, akkor azt is mondom, hogy tojok az érzéseire? – horkantott Sigurður. – A gond az, hogy nagyjából ez a helyzet, Herra Bondevik.

Lukas pillantása megkeményedett.

– Nézze…

– A francba már, Siggi! – harsant felettük Denny hangja.

Hirtelen olyan fájdalom lángolt fel a derekában, amit utoljára nem elég régen érzett. Mereven kihúzott háttal figyelte volt főnökét. Denny hármasával-négyesével ugrált le a fokokon.

Már ott is állt előttük, az előbbi futástól felgyorsult lélegzettel. És semmit nem változott. A haja ugyanúgy az égnek meredt, az arca még mindig kisfiúsan kerek, pedig Sigurður számításai szerint már elmúlt harminc éves.

– Hej.

És integetett neki, vigyorogva, egészen addig, míg Lukas fel nem mordult. Akkor a norvégra pillantott, és gyorsan konszolidáltabb testtartást vett fel.

– Ez a tiéd.

Felkapta az asztalról Elsát és felé nyújtotta.

– Tényleg. Az eredeti szerződésben is a minimálbér szerepel, az meg már tökmindegy, hogy ha egyszer módosítjuk, akkor mit írok bele. Kérlek, Siggi.

Megint ez a képtelen, régi becenév. Úgy érezte, kívül került a saját testén, nem ura önmagának. Ha nem lett volna a lángoló gerince, talán a lelke ki is röppen ebből az átkozott porhüvelyből…

– Egyébként, uhh, köszi. Hogy segítettél összerántani az életem. Nélküled nem ment volna.

Még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. Bámult fel, fel Dennyre – már el is felejtette, milyen magas, vagy talán csak az teszi, hogy ül? – és feltámadt benne az összes koppenhágai emlék. Már a nyelve hegyén volt a dán „Mit parancsol, uram?" kérdés, de szerencsére visszanyelte. Cserébe ment vele minden más is, így teljesen kiüresedett fejjel meredt a másikra.

– Sigurður! – harsant Leon hangja a magasból.

És jött, rohant, suhant felé, Sigurður pedig remegve-reszketve felállt, kitárt karral fogadta őt és Dennyre meredve elhatározta, hogy soha többet el se ereszti. Leon mondott neki valamit, de a hangja légyzümmögéssé tompult az agya hátsó részében. Hagyta, hogy a kedvese kivezesse az épületből.

Leon sokáig beszélt hozzá. Egyszer körbe sétálta vele a St. James tavát, mire Sigurður valamennyire visszatalált magához. Kiüresedett fejjel, tompán válaszolgatott Leon kérdéseire. A pillantása újra és újra visszatért a jobbjában szorongatott mappára. Elsa mosolya félúton volt a gúnyos és a bánatos között.

Csak kérnie kellett és megindultak haza. Sigurður látta, hogy Leon aggódik. Minden igyekezetével azon volt hát, hogy úgy viselkedjen, ahogy egyébként szokott, próbált reagálni a kedves megjegyzésekre és a párja félig öntudatlan rezdüléseire. Igyekezett leplezni, hogy az útjuk során eléjük kerülő összes szórólap, utcatábla, felirat, rendszám, minden egy kétszavas kifejezéssé olvadt össze a szemei előtt.

Fyrirgefðu mér.

Bocsáss meg.

* * *

Denny lerogyott a megürült székbe és üres fejjel bámult utánuk.

– Hát, ez nem pont úgy ment, ahogy gondoltuk – mondta Lukas. – Bocsáss meg.

– Hm? Oh. Semmi baj, Lukas, nem a te hibád, én szúrtam el.

– Legalább beismered.

– Mi? Azt hittem, bátorítani akarsz, de csak rúgni akartál belém még egyet?!

Lukas vállat vont. Nem nézett Dennyre; most ő bámulta az ajtót, amin át Leon kikísérte Siggit.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy soha többet nem találkozunk vele.

Denny gondterhelten sóhajtott.

– Nekem is.

– Bánt?

– Inkább az, hogy bárhová is megy, rosszat fog gondolni rólam.

– Den, beszéltünk már erről. Megcsinálod a mappát, elsimítasz mindent. Most megkapta a dossziét. Rajta áll, hogy visszajön-e a szerződéssel.

– Nem hiszem, hogy visszajön.

– Azt mondtad, hogy lezsíroztál mindent, és soha nem fognak nyavalyogni a foglalkoztatása miatt.

– Így van.

– Akkor?

– Szerintem az egész mappát ki fogja dobni az első kukába.

– Te megtettél mindent – Lukas átnyúlt az asztal felett és megszorította Denny kezét. – Ennél többet igazán nem csinálhattunk volna, csak akkor, ha olyasmire kényszerítjük, amit nem akart volna. És azt mondtad, hogy azt nem akarod.

Denny ráharapott az alsó ajkára és bólintott.

– Szerettem volna, hogy ott legyen az esküvőnkön. Odáig még nem jutottatok el, mi?

– Nem. De a meghívó benne van a mappában. Ha akar, majd eljön.

– Nem fog – jelentette ki borúlátón Denny.

Lukas ellene fogadott, mát csak babonából, mert ha ők ketten fogadtak, akkor mindig Denny húzta a rövidebbet.

Kivéve természetesen most. Eljött a nagy nap és Siggi nem volt sehol. Denny kétszer is átfésülte a meghívottak tömegét, újra és újra Arthurra tévedt a tekintete, hátha felbukkan mellette az öccse, de sem Leon, sem Siggi nem jelent meg. A csalódottsága csak addig élt, míg Lukas meg nem szorította a kezét. Ránézett és mosolygott.

Siggi segített neki kimászni egy gödörből. Lukas hajlandó volt ott állni és várni rá a célvonalon, hogy aztán együtt menjenek tovább.

Még egy hónappal az esküvő után is voltak a kamrában becsomagolt ajándékok, amiket a násznéptől kaptak. Denny lassan, egyesével bontogatta őket, ahogy egy szegény kisgyerek eszi a csöves kukoricát: szemenként, hogy minél tovább tartson. Aznap reggel a kávéja mellett egy egyszerű, bordó selyempapírba csomagolt dobozt hozott. Egy mozdulattal letépte és a válla fölött a padlóra hajította a papírt. Lukas rutinszerűen összeszidta érte.

Egy játékmackó volt benne. Kedves pofijú jószág, kék-fehér bojtos sapkával, de plüss szívecske meg hasonló marhaságok helyett egy íjat szorongatott, a hátán nyilakkal tömött tegezt viselt.

Tátott szájjal meredt rá. Óvatosan letette a macit a reggelije mellé, majd sietős léptekkel visszament a hálóba. Denny esküdni mert volna rá, hogy hallotta Berwald álmélkodó és rendkívül hálás felkiáltását, ahogy letette a viharvert mackót az újonnan kapott mellé. Amaz kicsit kisebb volt. Az új bundájával úgy tűnt, mintha Berwald mord viking lenne, ő meg egy ilyen csupa napfény és szivárvány vidámság-bomba.

– Leesett a levél – figyelmeztette Lukas.

Követte férje pillantását és felvette a földről a kettőbe hajtott lapocskát.

 _A mackó büszke finn, a neve Tino. Remélem, kedvelni fogják egymást Berwalddal._

 _Remélem, egy nap meg tudja majd bocsátani, hogy nem tudok a szemébe nézni, Herra Densen._

 _A legjobbakat: Sigurður Emil Steilsson_

* * *

Denny hosszú másodpercekig meredt a papírra, Lukas meg őrá. A norvég aggódása csak akkor engedett, mikor Denny végre felnézett és mosolygott. Elkérte a levelet.

Szó sem volt benne arról, hogy megbocsát neki, de Denny így értelmezte. Megadta a nevét, ami jelenthet egy új kezdetet is. Denny legalábbis ebben fog bízni, ahogy őt ismeri. Aztán ahogy telni fog az idő, újra és újra elolvassa majd a levelet, cafatokra szedi az értelmét, felméri a lehetőségeket… Lukas előre tartott a konklúziótól.

El fogja tüntetni ezt a papírt, abban a pillanatban, hogy a másik nem figyel. Hadd maradjon meg a boldogsága. Hadd higgye, hogy megbocsátást nyert.

Addig biztosan az övé marad.

Vége


End file.
